Kagomes New Journey
by Valanth
Summary: after the final Battle, Midoriko sent Kagome to Narutos times to save them from themselves. Will Kagome be pure enough to change the hearts and ideas of others? or will she take place in the destruction of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or Naruto

A couple weeks before the final battle, kagome couldn't help but feel that something would go terribly wrong.

So with that in mind I decided to make a plan-albeit a vague plan. Of what I will be doing. I knew that naraku had a larger chunk of the jewel than I did due to the fact that a few weeks back inuyasha brought kikyo into our group claiming:

"shes my women now. I know I can trust her, so you guys better damn well be able to trust her too"

Safe to say I wasn't happy with inuyasha as I sat him into a nice inuyasha shaped crater that took him a better part of the whole night to get himself out of.

With kikyo in the group I decided that me, sango and miroku will be training in secret.

After we decided to train, It came as a surprise when seshomaru came with a distant "Miko"

I felt my eyebrow twitch dangerously as a tickmark appeared.

"fluffy I happen to have a name you know"

"you will not call this seshomaru fluffy again"

"fluffy"

Our interaction ended up with seshomaru facedown on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. how that happened, well its from what sango have been teaching me. I am proud to say that im an expert in hand to hand combat now and a dozen other weapons other than the bow.

But since there was also teachings from miroku on my spiritual powers (which thankfully I am now stronger than kikyo) I was not able to master swords yet.

Well anyways, fluffy didn't expect me to be able to move as fast as he does, nor expect me to be an expert in close combat either. Which is why he was laying stunned on the ground.

"ka-go-me unhand this seshomaru now"

"or what?"

"or this seshomaru will not teach you the fighting styles of demons and advanced weaponry, nor will this seshomaru give you the swords I had forged specifically for you"

Now you see, seshomaru regarded kagome as a sister now, which is why they did a blood bond and became sibblings of sorts.

With that said, I got off seshomaru and he got up and dusted non-existant dirt off his yukata and glared at kagome before pulling out two swords out of nowhere.

Kagome gasped at the beauty that seshomaru considered swords.

"THEIR BEAUTIFUL!"

Kagome was bouncing excitedly as seshomaru handed over the swords with a low distant explanation of "the swords are forged from my fangs, this seshomaru does not know the extant of the powers contained in them for they are surely stronger than tetsiega an tentsiega put together. They are forged with the help of another powerful miko so that totosai will be able to make them specifically for you"

Kagome was staring in awe at the two swords feeling the almost painful hum of the powerful swords. They were forged to have black blades with red flames going up the middle of them with different but similar hilts, they were of dragons curled with the heads going off to the side and jewels in the mouth.

on one sword the dragon was made with a black metal like material that made it feel as if it were warm and disturbingly alive, the dragons head was curled to the left with what looked to be a large ruby jewel in its mouth and its claws outstretched to the right with the same large jewel as what was in the mouth.

on the other sword the dragon was made of a similar white metal like material that made it feel slightly cool to the touch and also disturbingly alive, the dragons head was curled to the right with what looked like a large emerald in its mouth and its claws outstretched to the left with the same large jewel as what was in the mouth.

"this seshomaru does not know the names of the swords as only the true owner of the swords may hear the name"

Kagome stared in wonder as she felt a strange feeling of suddenly **knowing.**

she held up the black sword and said "Seikatsu" and held up the white sword and said "Shi"

seshomaru raised an eyebrow in an annoyingly familiar annoying display of amusement "death and life?"

kagome could only nod while seshomaru held back a smirk "with the help of a miko, it is a mix of a demon sword and miko sword. Just like you are"

kagome blinked and asked "does that mean it responds to both my powers?"

no one but seshomaru and kagome knew that she was a full inu taiyukai and a now very powerful miko, so sango and miroku were quite surprised and birds began to scatter in fright as there was a shout of "YOU'RE A DEMON?" making kagome wince, "yea about that…. We didn't find out I was a demon until me and fluffy here did the blood bond."

"but lady kagome, you look just like every other human" miroku tried to reason, "yeah, as it turns out all my life I have lived with an illusion placed on me to make me appear human."

With a shared look between kagome and seshomaru, kagome nodded and dropped the illusion. Sango and miroku stared in awe as kagome becam taller and slimmer, her chest and hips filling out to give her a rather… mature appearance, while she was getting taller her hair was growing longer and white bleeding into it up until the tips that became a blood red. Her cheeks had red slashes similar to seshomarus own and on her forehead was a cressant moon with a red rose in the center of it.

"lady kagome, why do you bear the mark of the west?" sango asked curiously "well its because me and seshomaru did a blood bond, adopting me into the taisho family."

Kagomes nails became longer and more clawlike and she stood with an easy grace that almost marvels seshomarus own.

Once miroku and sango were out of the stuped shock they were in upon seeing kagomes true appearance she allowed herself to let the illusion fall back into place as she become smaller and shamefully more clumsy feeling.

"so this is why you mastered soo much soo quickly?"

"yes, if someone actually took the time to teach me things sooner, it would have been easier on us all"

Everyone froze when they hear seshomaru growl under his breath in a rare show of irritation. "your lessons miko"

"ah…right…. You said you were going to train me"

With that said kagome and seshomaru walked away from miroku and sango while kagome called over her shoulder "ill meet you guys back at camp"

It took a couple of weeks, and a couple of near fatal injuries when my sword fighting was on par with seshomarus.

Once the training was over I started to train with Seikatsu and Shi and kept their powers to myself until I absolute had to use them.

During the time I was training with seshomaru, kikyo stole the jewel shards I had in a glass bottle in my backpack and brought them back to naraku. I wasn't really surprised she did that, which was why I kept a large chunk of it on my at all times.

With kikyos betrayal, inuyasha was practically inconsolable, not wanting to believe that his "mate" would do such a thing. So he did not notice when naraku and kikyos presence along with a horde of demons was practically over the camp they set down in a clearing at the bottom of a mountain.

"kukuku, oh how the the great inuyasha have fallen" came a nearly condesanding tone dripping with malice.

"Naraku…" was kagomes only reply as seshomaru appeared at her side while sango and miroku went to stand in front of rin and shippo with jaken cowering behind ah'uhn.

"my dear sweet kagome it has been a while has it not?" was his answer to kagomes tone, seething with anger.

As if on an afterthought naraku looked over everyone else and dismissed them instantly before turning his red eyes in kagomes direction as he gave a cruel smile.

As if on a silent command, kagura flew into the clearing by narakus side via her giant feather bringing kanna with her.

Once they looked over at the group, sango gasped in horror as she saw what was in kannas mirror. Kohaku was in the mirror, chained up with fresh blood dripping from wounds all over his body.

"KOHAKU!" sango cried out and in her sorrow charged at kanna in hopes of saving her brother only to be pierced threw the heart by one of narakus tentacles "you see sango, there was no need to keep kohaku around. He was merely a waste of a jewel after he learned to disobey my commands. Now you will be joining him in the afterlife"

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek at the sight of her sisters death. Miroku cried out and took the beads off his hand crying out "WIND TUNNEL!"

Naraku intisipated miroku using the wind tunnel and released a swarm of wasps which was instantly sucked into mirokus wind tunnel, as the poison spread throughout his body the wind tunnel grew.

"nah ah ah, not so quick miroku, I will not have you die soo quickly" naraku said vehemently as he stopped the wind tunnel from growing and going back to its original size.

This caused miroku to collapse to the ground screaming as the poison spread to his heart. It felt like he was burning on the inside as a gnawing feeling came over his very soul.

Seeing the state miroku was in, inuyasha charged forward with the tetsiega drawn and attempted to use the wind scar on naraku, only to have kanna reflect the attack back on him. Effectively killing inuyasha and tearing him to bits.

As body parts and blood rained down on kagome and seshomaru, kagome let her illusion drop and disappeared from sight before naraku can see her transformation. Kagome appeared behind naraku with her claws in his back.

"kukuku, you seriously think it would be soo easy to kill me little miko?"

"no, which is why I wish for the death of you, in body and soul and for the shikon jewel to cease to exist so no one may try to use its powers for vengeance or selfish desires" was kagomes cold reply.

No one knew that kagome had the other half of the jewel in her hand that she used to plunge into narakus back, right into the place where his heart should have been but the jewel was instead. Effectively combining the two halves.

Naraku began to scream as he was purified from the inside by the power of the jewel. Once naraku was no more, the jewel began to fade an in its place was pure power with no physical manifestation it merged into kagomes soul. Making her the personification of the shikon no tama.

Kagome was no longer the guardian of the shikon no tama, nor was she the new shikon no tama. The jewel was no more. She was merely powerful beyond comprehension.

While the power was being merged into kagomes soul, she was enveloped in a blinding pink light and once the light was gone. So was she.

"MAMA!" came an anguished cry as shippo threw himself on the spot kagome stood a moment before.

Seshomaru sighed inaudibly for he knew this would happen. He knew what kagomes plans were, not because she told him. But because he knew her.

"come kit, you will now stay with this seshomaru" came a slightly cold reply as rin took a hold of shippos hand and helped him up "B-BUT MAMA!" seshomaru was forced to pick up the kit and carry him off as he cried. For days shippo would wake up dazed, and go about his morning still dazed. Until he remembed that kagome was no longer there. Once the realization hit him. He would break down crying until he fell into unconsciousness and woke up the next day, dazed again.

Seshomaru was starting to loose his patience with shippo, but he did nothing. For he knew the pain shippo was feeling now, for it was the very same pain he felt at the knowledge that kagome will not come back.

With Kagome

After the light enveloped kagome, she was brought to a sort of pocket dimension where she was forced into a deep slumber by midoroko in hopes of helpling kagome get a hold of her new powers. In her deep slumber, kagome stayed in a timeless isle with an abandoned village and bamboo stocks littering the whole island. She stayed at the top of the highest peaks meditating, getting a hold of her miko ki and her youki powers.

She spent what felt like years meditating in order to have her powers under tight control.

Once her meditation was complete, she than underwent training regames with her inner beast to abjust to her stronger demonic powers.

After centuries, kagome was finally awakened from her slumber. Coming face to face with midoroko she let out an "eep!" before scrambling back only to hear a bell like laughter from midoroko "my apologies lady kagome, I did not mean to frighten you so" came the soft voice of the older miko.

"….."

Kagome looked around at the pocket dimension they were currently in "where are we?"

"we are in a place separate from the world you once knew. In a place where time no longer exists"

"….."

"you were brought here by the kamis. I am merely here to thank you for finally allowing me to find the peace I have sought for so many centuries trapped in the accursed jewel."

"but whats going to happen to us now midoroko?"

"I will finally be able to move on, you will be transported to another world by order of the kami in order to give them a fighting chance against their doomed existence."

"a-another world?... will I be able to see my family again?"

"im afraid not kagome."

Kagomes head slumped forward as a look of sorrow and despair came over her normally peaceful and serene face.

"kagome, this new world. Will be a world of shinobi, war and bloodshed is all they know. They need someone like you if they are to hope for a new change"

"shinobi? Ninjas?"

"yes, you well come into this world into the village hiden in the leaves. You will know all there is to know about shinobi and their fighting styles and techniques."

"I will?"

"yes, I will bestow you with the knowledge of their ninjutsus, genjutsus and taijutsus"

Without warning everything went black as I felt the sensation of falling.

Falling.

Falling.

I felt myself jolt awake as I looked around at where I am. Taking in the surroundings and blinking in surprise at the blonde busty woman seated at a desk with "hokage" written on it.

"state your name an business" came an angry irate voice from the busty blonde.

"Kagome Taisho, I come from a different world. I hope to seek citizenship and maybe eventually become a shinobi of the leaf village."

Came a cool bell like tone.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl before her "another world?"

"yes"

After hearing that, Tsunade let out a loud yell "IBIKI!"

And in a puff of smoke, a intimidating man with a bandana over his head wearing a black trench coat appeared before Tsunades desk.

"you have orders to interigate this 'Kagome Taisho' about her past, her intentions and I want a full report" was Tsunades orders to ibiki

A week later Tsunade sat almost fearfully at her desk, reading over the reports from ibiki, and reading it, and reading it. She couldn't believe it. Kagome spoke the truth, and Tsunade may have just made an enemy of one of the most powerful beings she may come into encounter with.

In the mission report, it explained in great detail, kagomes life, past life, powers and new mission in this world. And since it was soo unbelievable. Ibiki called in Ino to go through her mind. Everything was confirmed, but Kagomes memories caused Ino to snap. Soon after the interigation Ino broke down screaming and crying. Traumatized from the images that were in Kagomes head.

The reason for the long wait on the report, was that Ibiki had to repair Inos mind. It will never be the same after that.

"SHIZUNE!" could be heard all throughout konoha while Tsunade pulled out a couple bottles of sake and proceeded to drink every last one of them.

In came a quivering brunette holding a pig "yes Tsunade?" "bring forth Kagome Taisho and have green tea ready for us." Tsunade said gruffily.

A while later, Tsunade and Kagome were seated in Tsunades office with stricts orders for anbu that no one is to disturb them, to use every force necessary to ensure that. Between tsunade and kagome stood a pot of steaming green tea with two cups. Tsunade poured kagome a cup of tea in show of respect to the small slip of a girl.

"forgive me kagome, I was not aware of who you were" came a shaky voice. To which a bell like laughter responded "oh don't worry hokage, I expected no less treatment."

This caused Tsunade to blink. And blink again at the girl and said "if you are a demon, why do you look human?" "well you see, I keep an illusion on myself so as to appear human" was kagomes reply.

"if you are to become a citizen of konoha, you are to wear no such illusion to hide yourself." Came a sort of command from Tsunade.

Kagome merely shrugged before letting the illusion drop but kept her powers in check. Tsunade could only stare on morbid fascination as kagome became taller, her hair growing longer and bleaching into a silver white with blood red tips, along with becoming taller, kagomes assets filled out more. Her chest becoming fuller, perkier and rounder while her waist became slimmer. Kagome was wearing a black kimono style top with sakura petals nearing the bottom of the sleeves and the hems, with red trimming. On her shoulder was the same spiked armor that sesshomaru has, around her waist was a red obi with a flask, pouch and dagger tied to it. On her wrist was a charm bracelet with bow&arrors charm, a quiver, a black dot, a bumerange with some holds in the middle, swords, katanas, cleavers, war hamers, cresent blades, a fire, a fan and a mirror. Strapped to her back was Shi and Seikatsu.

Kagome felt her eyebrow and the corner of her lips twitching as Tsunade was almost nose to nose with her, staring at her blood red eyes and the markings on her face.

After Tsunade grabed chop sticks and proceeded to lift kagomes hand to inspect the claws, kagome snapped and everyone throughout konoho heard a "WILL YOU STOP STARING YA OLD HAG!"

Kagome and Tsunade were in a glaring match.

CRASH!

They turned to the door as ANBU came in with a hushed "a Naruto Uzumaki was apprehended attempting to come by and disturb your meeting. He is currently in the hospital with team 7 and Kakashi"

Tsunade nodded and turned to kagome, already feeling as if kagome was her long lost sister, in the short amount of time they have spent it seems that Tsunade became quite attached to her.

"meetings over. Your orders to keep things private have been lifted and you may proceed among your usual routine as ANBU. Send word of team 7 to come here immediately."

After ANBU disappeared in a poof Tsunade called for Shizune "yes mi-lady?"

"I want you to bring all of the rookie 9 and their senseis. We are having a meeting immediately." "right away!"

Not 15 mins later, all teams were there. "Kakashi, its nice to see you here early for once." You can see kakashi figit nervously scratching the back of his head as he avoided looking at sakura. "I felt that for once, I would not keep everyone waiting" "yea right hentai" was narutos sullen reply.

"Baachan! Why did those creepy ninja stop me from coming to see your earlier!" was a rather loud shout from Naruto.

Tsunades eyebrow twitched making kagome fight back a smile.

"that is what I called you all here for. Meet Kagome."

Tsunade turned to kagome and smiled secretly.

"Kagome this is Kurenei and her team kiba, hinata and shino." Kagome waved awkwardly as kiba gaped at kagomes appearance and hinata looked down at the ground shyly after meeting kagomes eyes. Shino merely stood there. "hello Kagome, it is nice to meet you" kurenei was the only one out of her team to speak.

"this is Asuma and his team Ino, choji and shikamaru" kagome gave yet another awkward wave as Ino glared at kagome 'why is her hair soo much prettier than mine!' was the only thing going through Inos mind, she forgot the tramatizing experience of going through her mind. Forgot kagome all together in fact. Choji merely ate from a back of chips while staring at kagome. Shikamaru eyed kagome with an intelligent glint in his eyes. 'she doesn't look entirely human. What is she, what could she possibly be capable of for the Hokage to rush a meeting merely to introduce her' was going through his mind in a calm and rather bored tone, "it is nice to meet you Lady Kagome, I hope to work with you in the near future" came shikamarus bored voice.

"this is guy and his team Tenten, Lee and Neji" kagome stared in horror at the **BEAST** in ugly green spandex that shouted something about 'YOUTH!' and the little mini me by his side. Tenten stared at kagomes bracelet with weapon charms and than she caught sight of the swords on her back, tenten proceeded to stare at the swords with hearts in her eyes. "WHAT WONDERFUL WORKMANSHIP! WHO FORGED THOSE!" "totosai" was a bell like soft reply, which caused Nejis heart to leap to his throat as he stared at the beauty before him. Tenten inched forward "would I possibly" another inch "be able to" she was now staring at the swords on kagomes back "use them?" she tentatively reached out a hand to the black sword. Only to have Kagome slap her hand away "I wouldn't do that" came a deadly voice. Causing Tenten to "eep!" and run back to her team, hiding behind Neji while he rolls his eyes at his teammates childish antics.

"lastly, this is Kakashi and his team Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto" another awkward wave from kagome while sakura glared at kagome and proceeded to open her mouth. and insert foot. As she screeched "WHO THE HELL IS THAT LADY! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE AND WHATS WRONG WITH HER!" sasuke merely glared at sakura and he hned at kagome and Naruto came nose to nose with kagome staring at her eyes "hey lady, why are your eyes like kureneis, I thought she was the only one with naturally red eyes." Was a loud question from naruto. Sakura proceeded to pound narutos head into the ground as she shouted "DON'T GO NEAR HER! YOUR MAKING US LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF SASUKE!"

Kakashi sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head at their antics.

Tsunade merely growled and yelled out "SILENCE YOU GAKIS!"

With everyone effectively quiet Tsunade began to speak in a normal tone "now Asuma, Kurenei, Guy and Kakashi. Kagome here will become a shinobi of konoha but I need you guys to test her strength in order to see where she is."

With a nod from everyone she said "we will go to the training grounds and test out her strengths. Dismissed" with a "HAI!" from everyone, the senseis proceeded to grab their students shoulders and puff out in smoke as Tsunade turned to Kagome "as im sure your beyond their skill level I will be acomponying you to the training grounds and will be the last to take you on." with that said, kagome merely disappeared and tsunade grumbled grabbing a bottle of sake before following everyone.

At the training grounds all teams were waiting patiently for tsunade and kagome, once kagome merely… appeared before them without warning whatsoever they all jumped. Than came tsunade.

"alright, Kakashi, guy, asuma, kurenei you guys will face kagome in combat, you may use anything in your arsenal. Only rule is no killing one another."

Everyone stared in shock at Tsunade "you mean they will all go at her at once!?" came sakuras shreak which caused everyone to wince and hold their ears.

"alright since the less educated appearantly have a problem with that. They will have one on one battles before going at her all at once."

Sakura only sputtered at Tsunade for that comment.

"first off, Guy"

Kagome and guy came forward and faced each other. Once facing guy directly, he proceeded to say "LET THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINE THROUGH! WE WILL FACE EACH OTHER IN BATTLE HONORABLY! I SHALL WIN FOR I AM MIGHT GUY! IF I DO NOT I WILL DO A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!" followed with a peace sign an a huge smile that allowed light to glint off his teeth. Kagome shuddered in horror.

"BEGIN!"

Wanting to get things over with quickly kagome disappeared and appeared behind guy in intentions to grab his wrist and throw him across the grounds. Guy turned and retaliated with a kick aimed at kagomes head. She merely performed a cross block, bringing her elbow across guys ankle in a painful blow. Guys ankle would have shattered on impact, if it weren't for the weights on his legs underneath those hedious orange leg warmers.

The battle lasted for another minute and kagome had guy on the ground twitching.

"NEXT ASUMA!"

Neji and Tenten was dragging guy off the field as lee was off to the side crying over his senseis defeat.

Asuma and kagome faced off "BEGIN!" asuma pulled out chakra blades and they were ingolfed in a blue glow and he rushed at kagome, sure of his victory.

Kagomes hand was ingolfed in a blue glow as they faced off to each other, Neji watched in horror as kagome took on the gentle fist stance and proceeded to shoot all of asumas chakra points, nearly causing his organs to shut down in the brutal attack.

Asuma collapsed in a heap, unconscious as his team rushed forward crying out "SENSEI!" and kagome was off to the side smiling nervously as she scratched the back of her head "I think I may have went a little over board" Tsunade only glared daggers at the demoness while she rushed to Asuma to acess his injuries.

After healing Asuma and leaning him against a tree to rest Tsunade turned to Kagome "I said the rule was not to kill each other kagome" "im sorry Hokage, I was expecting him to retaliate…." Was a soft and quiet reply to which Tsunade shook her head. The attack was too fast for even Tsunade to track. Let alone Asuma, she will have to have a talk with kagome afterwards.

"ALRIGHT! Next up is Kurenei"

Kurenei and kagome faced off from each other and Tsunade yelled "BEGIN!" and Kurenei already went through a set of hand signs to draw kagome into a genjutsu, she did not plan on kagome dispelling it and senting off a stronger genjutsu which caused Kurenei to collapse and start seizing.

"SENSEI!" was hinatas horrified scream as she raced forward only to have shino stop her as kagome walked towards Kurenei and hold a glowing green hand to Kureneis forehead, undoing the damage done to her mind and body.

Kagome stepped back and that's when shino allowed hinata to go to her sensei and try to wake her. Kurenei woke with what felt like a hangover to hinatas frightened face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hinata?" was Kureneis question and hinata threw herself at Kurenei in a hug which Kurenei didn't now what to do with until she awkwardly pated hinatas back. "its okay hinata"

Kagome tilted her head and said softly "don't worry, I wouldn't have seriously hurt her" to which sakura snorted and said "like you wouldn't have seriously hurt Asuma?" sakuras inner self was screaming 'she better not take sasuke from me! CHA!' while sasuke looked at Kagome with newfound respect at the fact that she just beat 3 jounins in battle with no rest.

Tsunade stepped forward and said "alright, up next is Kakashi"

Kakashi strolled forward almost lazily and stood across from kagome with a smile that only showed with his upside down U eye "don't think I will go easy on you lady"

After that statement Kakashi pulled his hiate up to show his sharingan and analyzed kagomes open body language but guarded stance.

"BEGIN!"

Kakashi created a dozen shadow clones and charged kagome in hopes of confusing her in which was the real kakashi, kagome was not fooled. They may look like kakashi, but they were merely energy. No auras. And proceeded to dodge all the attacks easily, even when each kakashi proceeded to perform different element jutsus, it merely backfired and hit another kakashi as she easily dodged it and went after the real one.

Kagome held a staff charm between her fingertips as it glowed pink and grew in size and became the staff miroku favored. She charged chakra and youki into the staff effectively making it stronger than something even Tsunade encountered. Tsunade watched in morbid fascination and kagome proceeded to attempt to beat kakashi into the ground with the chakra charged staff only to have kakashi grunt and try to dodge it as quick as he can.

This went on for a while, kagome attacking kakashi with no opening for retaliation, keeping kakashi on the defense and he tries to avoid her attacks. It only took kakashi holding the staff back with a kunai when kagome started to do hand signs "wood style: vine enslavement!" and that caused everyones eyes to widen as vines grew out of the ground and practically strangled kakashi by wrapping around his body and neck.

'wood style jutsu…. That's supposed to be a kekkei genkei… not to mention the gentle fist…' was Tsunades thoughts as she watched kagome hold the tip of her staff to kakashis throat in a show of victory.

"maa, Tsunade said not to kill anyone remember" kakashi said nervously as his eye made that upside down U again. "what makes you think my intention is to kill you Kakashi?" was kagomes reply.

Team 7 could not believe that kagome beat their teacher… it was just… not possible….

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA LADY! YOU CANT POSSIBLY HAVE BEATEN KAKASHI SENSEI! OR THE OTHER SENSEIS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!" came a loud yelled question from konohas number one knucklehead ninja. Sakura proceeded to hold her hand over narutos mouth and nose and back away nervously "don't listen to him Kagome-chan, he was merely just…. Uhh…" sasuke was standing there watching kagome with his sharingan in hopes of anylyzing her movements.

"alright, now. Let kakashi go, you will now face all teachers in combat" Tsunade yelled out over everyone else.

Kagome let kakashi go as kakashi, kurenei, asuma and guy nodded with a "HAI!" and stood side by side in a battle ready stance. All of them intending to try their hardest to bring kagome down.

"BEGIN!"

Asuma and Guy charged kagome as kurenei and kakashi disappeared from sight, they did not know that kagome was aware of them behind her as they went through hand signs. Kakashi to call forth an earth style rock formation jutsu that will cause a wall to go rushing towards kagome and kurenei pulled the scroll from her body doing hand signs rapidly. Intended on using the strongest genjutsu in her arsenal.

Kagome, guy and asuma were in an intense taijutsu battle, with kagome avoiding the chakra charged blades while avoiding guys attacks at the same time. Just when she felt kakashi and kureneis jutsus just about ready, kagome disappeared and appeared behind guy and asuma and proceeded to knock them out with a blow to the neck.

With them down she faced kakashi and kurenei as she raised an eyebrow at the wall heading her way.

She jumped to the side only to have rock spikes shoot out and nearly impale her arms and legs. She pouted at she thought was her ruined kimono than blinked when she saw it merely dirty… 'oh… right… the fire rat…' was her thought as she had harikotsu in her hands in a flash of pink and jumped in the air with a yell of "HAIRIKOTSU!" and effectively decimated the rock wall leaving a dumb founded kakashi 'that was a rock wall infused with chakra! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE SHATTERED SO EASILY!' kakashi was screaming in horror in his mind.

Kurenei finished her jutsu as kagome attempted to rush towards them only to collapse. Kakashi smirked at kurenei as he moved towards kagome to ensure they win… until kurenei scream "NO!" because she found out that the genjutsu merely went over kagome with no effect, before kakashi can jump back, kagome jumped up and punched kakashi under his jaw causing him to go flying up with a wince as his jaw shattered. He was out cold by the time he hit the ground with a painful THUD.

Kagome turned to kurenei who was staring in horror at kagome, before kagome disappeared and reappeared behind kurenei with a kunai held against her throat.

Kurenei wanted to gulp, but was afraid with a kunai held soo close against her skin. Kagome was merely looking at Tsunade with a raised brow while all the genins was looking on in horror at kagome.

"alright, you effectively passed the test. You are ANBU level, maybe even higher than hokage level. But to find that out, I want to fight you"

Kagome merely nodded and ANBU hiden in the area stared on in fascination as they watched kagome and Tsunade face each other. Ready for battle.

With an unspoken agreement, both Tsunade and Kagome disappeared, all the genins can see were slashes of pure chakra arcing through the air since the battle was too quick for their eyes.

Kagome and tsunade were trading blows with chakra filled hands, before kagome charged a mix of her miko ki and youki into her hands instead of chakra, effectively making it more deadly than Tsunades.

This is when the battle came into kagomes favor as Tsunade felt herself become weaker from the blows to her body from the purple chakra.

ANBU and genin alike stared in horror as they watched Tsunade fall in battle with kagome over her with her purple chakra, neji and hinata activated their bayakugon and blinked at what they saw. Kagome had 3 different chakra systems, all majorly advanced and overflowing with chakra. Not only that but there were pathways that signified that all and each chakra can be mixed together to form a different type all together.

Kagome merely signed and picked tsunades pocket for her sake bottle making everyone step forward in outrage, ANBU ready to charge into battle to dispose of kagome until everyone saw kagome pull out the sake and uncork it, bringing the beverage underneath Tsunades nose. Tsunade grabed the bottle and everyone blinked at the rage in her eyes before Tsunade fully woke up and blinked "ah…." Was Tsunades reply at kagome as she chugged the sake.

"you will be put into ANBU, and I will put in a recommendation for you to become a captian." Tsunade mumbled between gulps of sake.

ANBU appeared before Tsunade "but my lady, she is not a citizen of konoha" "yes she is" was her simple reply. Everyone stared at kagome, the girl who beat their hokage and they took into accound her markings, long silvery white hair and clawed hands. "what is she Tsunade" was nejis quiet question, everyone was relieved that he asked the question they were all thinking. "she is human" was Tsunades lie. "she simply possesses a rare unknown kekkei genkei that no one knows of." "what did you say her name was Tsunade" kakashi asked.

"Kagome Taisho" that named repeated itself in kakashis mind as he looked kagome up and down, appreciating what he saw. 'shes strong, stronger than Tsunade… stronger than me even' were his only thoughts "alright, you are all dismissed." Tsunade all but yelled as everyone did nothing but stare.

Tsunade was making her way to the hokage tower grumbling about paperwork while the teams rushed over to kagome with sakura and ino hanging back. "what do you think shes doing here sakura?" ino asked in a hushed tone "I don't know ino, I just know she better not take sasuke" came sakuras seething voice as they watched the group. Sasuke was standing there with morbid fascination in Kagome while Naruto was jumping all over the place asking about training from kagome. To which kagome merely shook her head and looked over at Tenten who was tugging on her sleeve "Kagome-chan, may I see your sword?" Tenten asked with almost reverence. Kagome giggled abit causing all the boys to look the other way, scratching their heads with blushes. "sure thing Tenten" kagome drew both Seikatsu and Shi from their hilts and held them before Tenten who tried to reach for them, kagome drew them back.

"remember what I said about not touching them?" "why cant I touch them Kagome-chan?" "they will only allow me to weild them. No one else." To which Sasuke got angry about and proceeded to try to jerk the swords from her grasp only to fall to his knees screaming a horrible scream that spoke of pain and agony "see" was her sort of sarcastic remark.

Tenten stared at them in awe at that display of power "what kind of chakra blades does that?" "a special type" kagome put her swords away to the respective hilts while neji said "how do you know the gentle fist and chakra network?" "ive always known it" "it is supposed to only be known by the Hyuuga clan" "your not the only people who know of that kind of knowledge" "no one in the fire lands know of it either, where do you hail from women" "I am not obligaded to tell you that" Neji stood there glaring at kagome for the remaining time that they were there.

Guy shoved everyone away and held kagomes hands "YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHT, I WISH TO CAPTURE SAID YOUTH" he smiled causing light to glint off his teeth "WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF GOING ON A DATE WITH ME?" kagome shuddered feeling like there were insects crawling along her skin as she pulled her hands away.

"sorry guy, your not my type. In fact, youll never be my type. Even than, I will not go on a date with you even if you were the last man on earth" Guy slumped with tears in his eyes as everyone sweat dropped "harsh" was going through all their minds as guy zombie walked away with sobs.

While lee was running to catch up with his sensei kakashi was laughing nervously as he said "say, kagome. Would you like to go out for lunch with me and the team?" kagome blinked and looked over at kakashi with blood red eyes as Asuma said "yea, that's a great idea, we can all go to the BBQ restruant and have lunch!" Asuma was staring at Kurenei as he said this.

'I was hoping to find a way to get kagome alone' was kakashis dark thoughts as he was walking behind the group with his hands in his pockets. Kagome looked back and saw kakashi sulking so she fell back and walked beside him looking at the sky "whats on your mind Kakashi?" kagome asked in her cool bell like voice.

'what do I do!? What do I do!?' kakashi was freaking out in his mind as he smiled his signature smile and merely said "maa, it is nothing Kagome-chan" "please. Call me kagome, I hate being soo formal" she walked ahead to join the group as kakashi had a dreamy smile and blush.

Once they got to the BBQ place, choji ordered extra servings causing kagome to sweat drop. Ino smiled nervously and leaned towards kagome and said in a hushed tone "remember, never use the F word around choji" "F word?" "yea… fat…" than choji looked up and said "did you say something ino?" "ah ha….ha no" Naruto was whining about not having ramen and it looked like sakura would beat his head in soon.

Shino was in the corner…. Sulking… for what?

Kagome crushed one of his bugs with her cup.

She didn't know it.

But she killed one of shinos bugs.

Hinata looked at shino nervously "a-ano… s-shino, whats w-wrong?" came her nervous voice to which kiba simply said "ahh, leave him alone hinata. His probably just upset over some bug or something"

Oh how right kiba was.

Asuma and kurenei was at the end of the table talking to each other about… something… kagome wasn't tempted to lean over to find out what, for some reason she felt that they needed their privacy together.

Guy and lee were right in front of kagome… hugging? It looked like they were crying, than a sunset came out of no where while lee cried "guy sensei" kagome could only shudder and scooch a little further from them.

She bumped into kakashi who was busy reading icha icha paradise.

"ooof" white silvery hair went flying while kagome tried tto scramble to get away with a "sorry!"

That's what the waitress came to. two weird guys crying and hugging, two people in the corner talking in hushed tones, Naruto whining about raman-to which sakura snapped and bashed his head and sasuke gave a "hn" neji staring at kagome with his byakugan.

Choji was drooling at the food, ino sweat drop, kagome and kakashi were still scrambling to get away from each other. And shino was still sulking.

The waitress sweatdropped and set the food on the table. 'I should probably think of finally quiting' was going through the waitress's mind.

Once the food came, choji proceeded to sarf down on it while shikamaru said "troublesome" and everyone else leaned closer to kakashi in hopes of seeing what was underneath his mask.

Just when kakashii was pulling his mask down slowly. There was a loud crash and everyone looked over, a waitress dropped a huge pile of dishes when a door bumped into her.

Everyone looked back at kakashi and they sweat dropped when they saw he finished his food and was saying how good it was.

Kagome shrugged and put a couple pieces of pork into her rice bowl and started to eat while akamaru was trying to eat kibas food.

Akamaru and kiba ended up fitting over how its kibas food. Than there was a huge poof.

There was two kibas sitting there now, still fitting over the food. Everyone sweat dropped and got another serving of food for "kiba" since they didn't know which was akamaru and which was kiba.

Everyone bid farewell after they left the restruant and kagome was walking away after waving, only to fall over anime style with a sweat drop as she realized… she didn't find a place to stay…

That's how Genma found kagome on his way to the hokages office to turn in a report.

"umm.. miss, you okay?" kagome scrambled up scratching her head with a nervous laugh "ahh…. Yea…"

Genma looked doubtful before looking her over only to have his jaw drop at her appearance. Before kagome can look over at Genma he closed his mouth and tried to look serious "i… im new here… so I doont know where a hotel or apartment is…." "and your name is?" "Kagome" Genma fell over anime style.

"umm…" kagome was kneeling over Genma poking him repeatedly.

Finally Genma got up and grabbed kagomes arm leading her to the hokage tower "Tsunade have been looking for you everywhere, going soo far as to assign a squad of jounins to search for you in konoha"

Kagome was laughing nervously "right…"

Once at the hokage tower I was standing before Tsunade "its about time someone found you!"

"what were you looking for me for lady Tsunade?" was kagomes cool reply in the face of her anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

I know this chapter is short, but I simply couldn't resist stopping there!

Chapter 2:

"what were you looking for me for lady Tsunade?" was kagomes cool reply in the face of her anger.

"ive been meaning to talk to you about your fighting skills Kagome, and quite frankly your carelessness towards your own power makes me worry about having you in our fighting forces Kagome."

Tsunade turned around so her back was to kagome.

"if orochimaru or the akatsuki were to find out about you kagome, it would spell trouble for the village and yourself, there will be people trying to obtain the power you have. I cant let that happen, it is better to have you as an ally than an enemy"

Kagome blinked at Tsunade and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"….might I ask where your getting at Tsunade?"

"I will not allow your identity or fighting skills become known to the enemy. We are going to treat you as a secret weapon of the village. Meaning your going to be put into ANBU immediately, once anyone else is to know of your powers, it will be as an ANBU of the village, no name. no definite location, unknown."

Tsunade turned around and an ANBU appeared by her side with a standard ANBU uniform and mask. The mask was of a canine with red slashes across the face.

"you are to live in ANBU hideouts among the village for the purpose of it being descrete. Someone will escort you there and give you the layout, passageways and escape routes. Once that is done, you will be going on a mission to seek out the akatsuki, find their whereabouts, analyze their status among themselves and if possible. infiltrate them. I will be expecting reports from you every 2 months."

Kagome took the uniform from the anbu and stared at the mask.

"you will keep a clone here to keep your appearance of being an ANBU, that clone will be completing missions and aiding the village while you are among the akatsuki, with how powerful and skilled you are kagome. This should not be something hard for you to do."

Kagome sighed 'just when I thought I would be able to start a new life here like I did in the feudal era' with that thought in mind, kagome took a lock of her hair and infused her youki, miko ki and chakra into it while silently saying an incantation. Next to kagome stood an exact replica with the same chakra networks and same amount of chakra.

"since I will not be staying in the village Tsunade, I will not bother to go with learning the layout. You can show my clone around as if she were me. I will leave on this mission immediately."

With a nod from Tsunade Kagome disappeared from the office and appeared in the uchiha clan district.

Once there she proceeded to take in the scents, emotions and memories of the place. Imprinting it onto her mind and began to trace a mental map of the few remaining people now among the living in the uchiha clan, it was to her belief that there were only two uchiha left. Yet she felt the essence of three uchiha in the world. A presence of one in konoha in the district where she knew the hospital was.

She believed the presence to be one of sasuke uchiha, yet there were two other presence off to the far lands. Close together. This puzzled her causing her to think back on the history of the uchiha clan that midoriko left her with. Every last one of them should have perished in the massacre at itachis hands. Yet there are no other explanations as to why there is an extra.

'I will find out what is happening when I get there. Until then, I have to get going. I estimate this to be at least a couple weeks journey from where I am if I were to walk at a human pace.'

Wanting to figure out why there is an extra, kagome decided to enfuse her legs with youki and went through the gates of konoha without the knowledge of anyone in the village and rushed through the forests. Things going by in a blur, yet kagome was able to see every detail of her surroundings.

She passed by what seems to be a sickly pale man with long black hair and purple eye shadow with a man with white hair tied in a low pony tail. Thinking it was nothing special she disregarded it as kabuto stopped in his tracks and looked at orochimaro "did you feel something?" "yes, it was only for a moment. Must have been nothing"

What she didn't know was that it was orochimaru heading to konoha with reinforcements from sound to stage an attack on the village.

She came into a clearing and blocked her chakra, aura, smell, sight and soung of herself as she leaned on a tree facing two men with black cloaks and red clouds.

She watched as they set up camp for the night, one had the sharingan activated and lines under his eyes from fatigue, it felt as if the guy was will to kagome. The other was a taller than the other guy…. And blue…. Why is he blue… are those gills?

Kagome blinked as she munched on a rice ball in front of the two unsuspecting men as they began to speak "Itachi, we are assigned to catch the nine tails jinchuuriki. They are currently holding the chuunin exams, rumor has it that orochimaru marked your brother"

The blue one was trying to speak to the dark one, unsuccessfully might I add.

"with the chuunin exams, it would be a great opportunity to catch the jinchuuriki as he will be at his weakest afterwards."

"you forget Kisame, the chuunin exams also attracts unwanted attention from villages with ill intent towards other villages, with the kages coming together to watch the strength of each other. The security will be more than doubled."

"its not like your coming up with any other plans to get the jinchuuriki before he comes into his power and develops as a shinobi"

The rest of the night went by in silence after that. BOOORING was kagomes thoughts as she began to giggle. She walked over to the two nukenins once they were asleep and stared down at the one known as Kisame and leaned down looking at his gills, she noticed that the fish even has sharp teeth. She looked over at the bandaged monstrosity leaning against the tree next to Kisame.

'is that supposed to be a sword?' kagome sweat dropped as she imagined a chibi kisame trying to weild a sword of that size, holding it over his shoulder as he was loosing his balance, falling/walking backwards trying to swing the sword forwards. Only to have it tip over to the side, bringing a chibi blue scrawny kid with it. 'weird imagination'.

Kagome looked over to itachi and blinked when he saw his eyes were open. Staring at seemingly nothing. She walked over and leaned over him making faces at him as she inspected his appearance. He had longish hair with a pony tail tied at the nap of his neck and… blue nail polish? C'mon, the guy looks feminine anyways, nail polish isn't helping.

She looked at the ring on his finger and blinked, it felt like it was transmitting chakra and draining chakra.

Kagome was trying to figure out how she would find these two abilities, she knew she can do a sensory scan of them with her miko ki, but it would be detected. So she had to wait until they came to a town with shinobi in it so she can do her scan. Otherwise she would risk them discovering her there.

With a sigh knowing she would have to stay with them, since she doesn't know who the other akatsuki may be. She jumped onto a branch and leaned against the trunk, closing her eyes she let her breathing even out as she connected with the other kagome and got the information she knew.

She was shocked to find out that sasuke fled with orochimaru after having a fight with Naruto. And that the village is recovering from an attack from orochimaru, sound nin and suna. Suna and konoha became allies upon finding out that orochimaru killed their former kazekage and took his identity to have the alliance of the sand nin.

The missions that her clone was sent on, seemed rather… tame.

Kagome guessed that Tsunade was first testing out the abilities and limits of the clone not believing that it would be able to hold out on its own.

Kagome was happy to find that her clone was sent on back to back missions so she was not able to establish a life for herself in the village. It was petty yea, but kagome was jealous of her own clone being able to stay in konoha.

She locked away the knowledge of the konoha streets, ANBU divisions and secret tunnels in her mind for later use. For some reason she felt that she will be using it soon, especially if the akatsuki is interested in Naruto so soon.

The next day, kagome was walking side by side with the akatsuki as they walked into town. Kagome felt like strangling a person who bumped into her from around the corner. But than she remembered that no one can see her, not the akatsuki she been following for a while and definitely not the villagers that are glaring daggers at the black cloaks.

With a pout kagome pick pocket the guy as pay back instead, taking his little pouch that may or may not carry money along with kunai, paper bombs and a vile. Kagome walked to the inn looking at the vile, it had a sort of bluish purple liquid in it, with a seal on the cork burned in. looking closely, it was a sealing jutsu that can be activated for something.

Kagome started to go through the halls looking for the room that kisame and itachi are now currently in, she was close to giving up to go get dumplings (more like simply going to get dumplings while she can) when a servant knocked on a door and kisame opened it "what do you want?"

The servant held up a bottle "compliments of the hotel" "keep it" "but…"

Kisame glared and said again "keep it" before he can close the door, kagome slipped by just as the door closed… on a part of her hair… making her jerk back with a "eep!"

Kagome tried dugging on her hair to free it from the door 'ow ow ow ow, why does stuff like this still always happen to me?'

Kagome felt her stomach growl as she looked at the table… dumplings… they are so evil.

Kagome just took a stick of dumplings and ate it, feeling herself drool at the sugary sweetness that was the sauce used on it.

Kagome giggled and took the wooden stick over to kisame, sitting in front of him… she leaned over…

And poked his gills making his face twitch. She kept poking him as his face twitched more.

Kisames eyes widened and became white cicles as he growled and finally scratched his face.

She flopped onto her back as their conversation finally registered "kabuto should have met with sasori by now, the rendevou point is a few days from here. We will have to wait for sasori"

'sasori? Is he an akatsuki?... or is it a she?... im so confused…'

"while we are here kisame, we must investigate a recent rise in accomplishments from the hidden leaf. There may be some new power in play, leader-sama will want to know of it"

Great, she was going to go along with them to spy on HERSELF. Not only is that disturbing, its wrong. Thinking of seeing herself do her usual weird things made me snarl and walked over to itachi and started poking him all over the face with the stick.

Itachi twitched. Making kisame back away with fear in his eyes. Itachi twitched again, and tried to swat at his face, only for the pokes to get worse "kisame, do you sense anything?"

The poking didn't stop making kagome laugh madly as itachi twitched again. "wait itachi, stay still damnit" itachi kept twitching making his mouth twitch with an evil look "lets see you do better kisame"

Kagome stopped making itachi sigh in relief… only to start poking kisame repeatedly on his gills.

'lets see him try to concentrate with this happening!'

Kagome let go of the stick as it continued poking kisame and went over to the dumplings, eating another and let go of the stick as it hovered over to itachi and started poking him again.

Kagome leaned back in the chair with a content sigh as she pat her belly, the dumplings and some rice balls finished.

She looked over at itachi and kisame quivering in the corner with sticks poking them. They didn't see the sticks, and kisame was unable to hear or sense anything. Itachi have already tried to use his sharingan to see through a genjutsu that wasn't there.

Kagome shrugged and let the sticks burn as kisame looked around "itachi, this place is haunted! We must leave while we can!" kagome scratched her chin and thought, 'this hotel has no hotspring. Ill make them go to one that does'

"there is no such thing kisame, I thought only gakis believed in ghosts" making kisame glare "do you have any other explanation?" "no, but nothing malevolent has happened. So leaving would be unnecesarry" 'malevolent eh? Do they really want to go that way?'

Kagome shrugged and went over to lay in bed as she conjured a illusion of shippo, she started to doze off as shippo became flesh and blooded and started his mayhem.

When stretching kagome felt her concentration weaver while she felt her relaxation cause her to slip and she looked over… kisame and itachi were no longer there. With a growl she called out in kitsune 'next time wake me when they are on the move shippo' 'yes mama' a piece of a leaf detached itself from the wall and floated to kagome.

Kagome followed the leaf over to another village and she sighed with hearts in her eyes as she came to the inn. There. Are. Hotsprings. She rushed to itachi and kisames room and looked in on them, 'man they look beat down. What did shippo do to them?'

After that, kagome decided to lay low and not torment them, no matter how bored she is. She did enjoy the hotsprings though.

Leaning against the wall she took a deep breath. And felt herself fall in the bond between her and her 'clone' which was actually, a reincarnation. Same as the ones naraku uses. With exact powers and thought processors. With the fact that she is a miko, it was not hard slipping from this body to the one she created. Effectively switching places with her 'clone'. While doing so, she imparted the knowledge she gained from itachi and kisame to the clone.

With a shrug she got up and reported to Tsunades office, her 'clone' has also imparted her knowledge with kagome just as she did. Making it easier on her so she stood before Tsunade "I came to make my report soo far on the akatsuki that I have been able to track down."

"one Itachi Uchiha is partnered with a missing nin from the land of waves who goes by Kisame, itachi was able to obtain the mangekyo sharingan, I assume from the massacre of his clan. He has since obtained jutsus from the lands and seems to be looking into every medical scroll he can about regenerative jutsu. His elemental chakra is still unknown."

Tsunade blinked at kagome but kept listening 'is this the real kagome?'

"now for Kisame, his sword that he carries around. Despite its appearance, it is very dangerous. It is a sharkskin sword that seems almost sentient in a way that it only allows kisame to weild it. This being because the sword absorbs and 'eats' chakra, is kisame keeps his hands on this sword. The chakra that the sword has absorbed will be transferred into kisame, and used for his own. He excels in water style jutsu and with the massive amounts of chakra, he can be dangerous. He has used a forbidden jutsu to further change his nature to become more compatable with his elemental nature."

Tsunade took chop sticks and lifted kagomes clawed hands looking at them "WILL YOU STOP STARING YA OLD HAG!" tsunade got a tick mark and proceeded to have a glaring match with Kagome.

"so it is you, but how? I sent you out on your assignment a week ago, wheres your clone?"

"its not my clone, it is a power technique I borrowed from my enemy"

"so you learned some stuff from Naraku?"

"don't say his name"

'touchy' "so… when do you plan to infiltrate the akatsuki kagome"

"as soon as I get back there, I will use a different identity while im there. And I will tighten the link between me and myself here so that the memories will be a constant flow between us. That way you can simply ask her for reports whenever you feel the need to. if not I will have her compile the information and hand them over once a week."

'a new identity?'

"with your permission Hokage, I would like to take my leave."

"dismissed"

Kagome concentrated and switched places with her 'clone' while handing over the information and memories, she tightened the bond so their ideas, memories and ways are in sync. Kagome left the information of 'I will be going by my old identity with a few changes. Im going to make them believe that I am kikyo. You are not to relay this to the hokage or anyone in the village. I would like that secret so that the infiltration is more believable. Since the akatsuki is a criminal organization, I cannot stay here very long lest I become tainted, so every few months we will switch places for but a week to keep the delicate balance.'

Kagome noded and left for the ANBU hideout to prepare for a mission that takes place at sundown.

At the akatsuki

Kagome looked around and made a sign of the tiger while she concentrated. She kept her hight and claws, but she allowed her hair, figure, ears and eyes to change to become the same features that kikyo had in life. Kagome felt that with her time in the akatsuki, her eyes, facial features and stance will become that of kikyo in death.

She didn't have to wait long until Itachi and Kisame set out to meet with Sasori, kagome found that it will be a meeting between Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Sasoris partner- Diedra.

With a shrug. Kagome saw a clothing shop and sweat dropped. She cant join the akatsuki looking like herself, she needs a change in wardrobe so that there are differences.

With a sigh she went to the shop and looked through until she found the clothing she needed. A red hakama and white hori with a white ribbon for her hair. She parted two strands from her bangs and tied it along with her hair into a pony tail in the back. she took a look in the mirror and shuddered 'I look like kinky hoe'.

With a shake of her head she paid for her new wardrobe and told the person to sell her old clothes. She got out and found a jewelry shop. She found a beautiful circlet with a tear drop hanging from a yellow gold chain. She bought it and found earings with dragons designed to wrap around the whole lobe itself.

When she was walking to catch up to the akatsuki, she enchanted the cirlet to completely supress all her youki and enchanted the earings to suppress a great deal of her ki. Once it was enchanted she put them on and made a seal "Wood Style: Wood Formation" she muttered as wood went up from the ground.

The wood wound around itself and made bow and arrows with a full quiver.

'right… I need to make arrow heads.'

"Crystal Style: crystal Spear" crystals appeared from thin air and turned to a spear and she used chakra to blend with air and slice the spear making arrow heads and held up her hand to watch the arrows and arrow heads levitate and attach themselves. 'there, weapons' she regretfully put Shi and Seikatsu into her charm bracelet.

Equipped with her bow and arrow she headed to where she can sense the akasuki.

Once there she leaned against a tree and watched them.

Sasori she deduced was hiding in a puppet. And Diedra was some blond with a metal device over his left eye, Itachi seemed detached from them.

Whereas Kisame was seething and looked close to blowing his top over Diedra, who was currently spewing some nonsense about "art".

Than Sasori started going on about his "art" and how it's the true art compared to Diedra.

Once it looked like they were all at each others throats, she took that time to let her cover drop and lean over her knee laughing.

Once her cover dropped, the four akatsuki were alerted to her presence.

The akatsuki were looking over at each other and proceeded to growl at the 'bimbo' laughing at them. How can this women sneak up on them? And more so, why is she laughin!

Diedra put his hand in a pouch he keeps at his side and his mouths proceeded to chew on the clay, he formed centipedes and sent them over to kagome to wrap her, kagome allowed this. Sasori used his tail dipped in poison and held it at kagomes throat as kisame appeared at her side with his sword at her throat.

Itachi, stood there and watched them all with his sharingan 'theres no way she can get away now.'

"what are you doing here women?"

Kagome just kept laughing, she found their arguing earlier to be rather amusing.

"who sent you? How can you sneak up on us like that?"

"oh don't worry, ive only been following Itachi and Kisame for a little over a week now. I know all there is to know about those two, but it appears that you Sasori are a puppet master. Where you Diedra excel in earth style to form explosive clay. Tell me, does this clay need certain properties to turn it into what it is? Or is it purely your creation?"

Everyone was shocked. Itachi and Kisame were going over their minds to look for traces of this women in all their travels over the week. And found none.

Sasori and Diedra were looking over the information they gleened and trying to estimate this girls powers, if she was able to trail Itachi and Kisame for a week without them knowing. Than that means she wants something from them, otherwise she could have had many opprotunities to kill them!

"WAIT! THAT WAS YOU AT THE HOTEL WASN'T IT!?" was kisames outraged voice.

'her at the hotel? Did something happen?' Sasori and Diedra were thinking.

"what do you mean hn?" came Diedras curious voice.

Itachi went red where Kisame turned purple. "NOTHING!"

"oh they were just talking about that night…" kagome started only to have itachi perform a jutsu that puts a seal over her mouth.

This got them very curious. With a pout kagome disappeared from their clutches and appeared 5 feet from Itachi and took the seal off.

"they were talking about the torment I put them through because they didn't settle into a hotel with a hotspring for me to enjoy"

"YOU DID ALL THAT FOR A HOTSPRING!"

Kisame. Was. Pissed.

Kisame tried charging kagome only to have her say "earth style: Vine strangle" vines shot from the ground and wrapped around kisame and held him there.

"as I was saying, it started off with me poking them with a stick, but I got bored so I used a summon and went to sleep. Until they moved to another hotel into another village"

"so that was you that night lady, what do you want from the akatsuki?" Itachi said looked over at kagome, trying to capture her in a genjutsu. But finding that genjutsu doesn't effect her.

"oh, I just want to join you." Was kagomes simple reply.

Sasori and Diedra went after kagome, Diedra was chewing clay, while Sasori used his puppet to do a full on frontal attack on kagome while kisame was leaning against a tree, hugging his knees to his chest. Rocking back and forth, remembering that night at the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasori and Diedra went after Kagome, Diedra was chewing clay, while Sasori used his puppet to do a full on frontal attack on kagome while kisame was leaning against a tree, hugging his knees to his chest. Rocking back and forth, remembering that night at the hotel.

Kagome looked over at Kisame and giggled madly, dodging Sasoris attacks easily.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHILE IM ATTACKING YOU!" was Sasoris outraged voice from kagomes complete disregard in him being there. Kagome looked Sasori in the eye and said "Past emersion" and watched as Sasori simply stopped moving, causing him to fall over as he traveled the painful past with Kisame.

"DON'T THINK IM LIKE THEY ARE HN!" came Diedras voice as he jumped on a big bird that was rushing at kagome. The bird opened its beak and a thousand little spiders came raining down on kagome making her cry in disgust.

The spidars rained down and exploded, leaving tiny craters where they once were, making kagome sigh and charge ki in her legs and jump, rushing up to diedra as she punched him. Causing him to break his jaw, as she punched him she took the pouches that were at his side and held them over her shoulder as she fell to the ground.

She was falling towards itachi, as she was falling she threw the pouches and said "Fire Style: ember release!" as the pouch was heading to itachi, the embers caused the clay in it to explode. The explosion was high enough that it didn't hit itachi, kagome rushed through the explosion and tried to aim a punch for itachis eyes.

Itachi simply dodged it, causing them to go into a taijutsu battle while diedra fell and hit Kisame, causing them to loose consciousness.

"Crystal Style: Jade Prison!" Itachi became encased in crystal. Kagome leaned her back against the crystal wall and turned to Kisame, Sasori and Diedra "Itachi, I know you can hear me. So ill explain to all of you again. I want to join the akatsuki" kagome said mildly annoyed.

Sasori went over to Diedra and Kisame and proceeded to kick them, soon after they woke up and Kisame tried to throw Sasori into a tree for kicking him.

Kagome sweat dropped while she looked at Itachi to see his eye twitching, she brought her elbow down on the crystal, cracking the prison in half.

Once free Itachi inhaled, and said "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and exhaled, causing a huge fire ball to come hurtling towards the three arguing males in the forest. They jumped away in time. But it resulted in the forest to catch fire.

Kisame, Sasori and Diedra glared over at Itachi for attacking them, while kagome ran around waving her arms in the air "WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU ITACHI!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that, getting rid of the killer intent aimed at Itachi as they watched kagome panic over the forest fire.

"sooo…. Your able to hold your own about the akatsuki without any fear but you panic over a little forest? Hn" came diedras amused voice as kagome turned and glared at Diedra before saying "Water style: water torent!" and used wind chakra to freeze the water as it hit the trees and forest.

Along with Diedra.

"aaaasss I was saying before. I want to join the akatsuki, if not than I can ally myself with one of the great nations. Im sure someone will have use of my abilities."

"we will bring you to leader-sama."

Kagome blinked "First, we must know your name so to inform leader-sama of it before hand" Kisame said with a glare towards Kagome.

Kagome giggled madly and smiled evilly at Kisame and said "boo" suddenly Kisame was back to hugging his knees whispering nonsense about fluffy tails.

With a shrug at Sasoris incredious look and Diedra looking at Itachi with a smirk.

'I should ask shippo to do a memory implant jutsu so I can learn what he did to them that was soo bad to truamatize them.' Kagome looked over at Itachi.

"Kikyo. My name is Kikyo" kagome said with a cold detached voice.

"alright Kikyo, turn around so we can tie you up" Kisame said holding some chakra rope.

With a pout kagome turned around and let them tie her. That is when they started walking east, she assumed to their hideout.

A couple hours later "are we there yet?" "NO SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Diedra said, annoyed with Kagome after hours of hearing "are we there yet?"

Itachi twitched and Kisame looked over at him "please, by all means. Do something Itachi" Kisame started to walk forward, being at the front of the group.

"how much longer?" kagome looked at Sasori with a look in her eyes "don't speak wench, I do not like to waste time."

"how much longer?"

Sasori twitched "how much longer?"

"DAMNIT IT'S A WEEKS WALK FROM WHERE WE ARE WENCH!"

"so we are wasting time."

Itachi took that time to place Sasori into a genjutsu so he stood paralysed while kagome walked forward with a smug look.

God shes making their lives hell.

At the village.

Mission after mission to pinpoint Orochimarus location and locating sasuke was pointless, each hideout had traps set up to prevent anyone from collecting evidence by activating a self destructing secuence.

It was in one of those hideouts that kagome got injured. After deeming the mission a failure she rushed to the village to hand in her report.

In the act of it, she collapsed from the injury in front of Tsunade. It was than that Tsunade felt that kagome needed rest from her duties least she burns out.

Kagome was sent to the hospital for her injuries, and a week after that she was discharged, she tried to go see Tsunade for more missions. Only thing was, it didn't go so well.

"I told you kagome, you are taking a break from your duties, I will not put you in the front lines until im convinced that you have had your rest."

"but…"

"being in ANBU means you cannot disobey the Hokage."

Kagome hung her head in shame when Tsunade said that, "yes Hokage-sama."

Kagome turned and walked out. She walked the streets for a while, feeling lost. Until she bumped into what felt like solid rock.

Kagome blinked and looked… than looked up "oh! SORRY"

"no its my fault Higarushi-san"

"no I wasn't looking where I was going Hatake-san"

"regardless, why weren't you look Higarushi-san?" kagome had a tickmark "its Kagome"

"alright kagome."

"well you see… ever since being here ive been going on back to back missions… but Tsunade put me on leave…"

"harsh"

"i…I don't know what to do Hatake-san"

"you can come with me and my team, we are going to train while we can so that we can get sasuke back"

"really? You would let me come along?"

"no. im bringing you along so that you can help train my team."

Kagome sweat dropped and glared at Kakashi 'bastard. Of course he would get something out of it.'

At that moment kagome felt like strangling kakashi for trying her patience when she didn't have any patience at the moment.

Especially since she found out that kakashi was three hours late for training his own students.

"now, tell me Hatake-san, why would you show up three hours late to meet your own students?"

"because ive always been late."

Kagome tilted her head back as she looked at kakashi, no she did not notice how built he was, or how the lazy look in his eye makes him handsome. Nor did she fantasize about what was underneath that mask.

Even innocent people have their limits about curiousity towards others.

"you know Kagome. You've made quite a name for yourself with your missions."

" the 'shikigami shinobi' you're a myth that our enemies warn about."

"well I guess that stems from the way I handle Siekatsu and Shi in battle."

"Shi? Siekatsu? Pray tell Kagome, what are you going on about?" Kakashi said with a smile and tilt of his head.

"they are my swords, the things I like to fall back on to get things done instantly. Though I don't know how anyone else would know of that. Since ive been put in ANBU to ensure my identity is not known."

They were walking to training ground 7 slowly, kakashi had his hands in his pocket staring up at the sky.

Once they made it to the training ground kakashi was standing in front of kagome in front of his team.

"YOUR LATE!" sakura and Naruto were screaming at him. "sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said scratching his head.

"LIAR!"

Kagome saw the sweat drop kakashi had in the back of his head.

Kagome giggled, once hearing that Naruto and sakura were looking around before kagome leaned to the side against kakashi, unknowingly having her front rub against kakashis back and arm making him blush.

Naruto pointed at kagome "HEY ITS THAT LADY!" while sakura blinked and looked between kakashi blushing and kagome smiling at them "KAKASHI-SENSEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?" sakura screamed and fainted.

Kagome and kakashi sweat dropped as Naruto ran around screaming before bumping into a tree and passing out.

"well… your teams interesting. You sure they may be able to handle my training?"

"id shame myself as a teacher if they weren't strong enough to handle your training kagome"

Kagome blushed when he didn't address her as her surname. She likes the sound of her name on his lips.

With a shrug at Kakashi she walked over to sakura as her body split in two and the other kagome walked over to Naruto.

Once she reached them, she kicked them in the gutt. Throwing them through multiple trees, sakura and Naruto came to. spitting up blood as kakashi watched on stoicly.

"listen gakis. I will be training you for the remainder of the day. During this day, kakashi will not help you, kakashi will not protect you. Not even the hokage can stand against me towards my training methods."

Kagome looked at the sky as her pink barrier went up. She added her youki and watched as it went purple and electricity was arcing in the air. Effectively electrocuting kakashi,sakura and Naruto.

"your training starts now. You are all to meditate and hold your chakra off against the barrier. Your in this too kakashi so don't even open your mouth, you will end up screaming. And you will not stop."

She watched as they all fell down to the ground foaming at the mouth. she looked in on each of their minds and saw that they have started.

"lesson 1, chakra control."

Kagome walked away and went to a BBQ place for something to eat and tea.

Once she got back to the training ground she saw kakashi was already up, she sat next to him and set bento box onto his lap and smiled at him "so, how was your lesson kakashi?"

"what is wrong with you kagome, even my resolve almost weavered in the face of that. What of the nine tails?"

"its mixed with miko ki, if the nine tails knows whats good for him, he will not emerge from Naruto. It will kill them both instantly"

Kakashi stared at kagome with a mix of horror and admiration.

Kagome brought out her own bento box, two cups and a thermos. She poured them some green tea and drank it as she watched Naruto and sakura.

Kagome was eating when kakashi took off his mask, at first kakashi was weary of doing so, thinking that kagome would want to see what his face looks like also.

Kagome simply ate and drank her tea and said "if you are worried of me seeing you Hatake-san. Don't."

She felt the tension in kakashi leave him as they ate and watched his students. "so I take it you learned from my little lesson?"

Kakashi kept quiet and kagome was tempted to strangle him for it.

Sakura came to screaming and kakashi watched as the electricity intensified around sakura before sakura called forth her own chakra to battle the electricity with.

"so that's what it looked like."

"you are to wait on Naruto to come to sakura before we start our next lesson."

Kagome said with a stoic expression and kagome held out a bento box towards sakura.

As soon as sakura took the bento box, Naruto also came to screaming as he stood up quickly. Upon waking, Naruto tried to attack kagome only to have him restrained as kakashi smiled at Naruto "maa, what do you think attacking your teacher for?"

"SHE ATTACKED ME FIRST!"

"that was your first lesson, now on for the next."

"wait! We don't get to eat?!" sakura screamed "not anymore."

Kagome watched as crystal tubes came up from the ground and encased sakura and Naruto and wires attached themselves to their bodies and kagome smirked "Lesson 2, physical Strength"

"erm kagome… Sakura became a student of Tsunade…" kakashi said rather breathelessly as kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye and pouted.

Kagome made a sign and watched as Miroku was formed from thin air "ensure her chakra is completely supressed. She will do this purely of her strength."

"hai!"

"say… did you bring dumplings kagome?"

With a sigh kagome gestured for miroku to come and get the dumplings.

"thank you lady kagome, you are most kind"

Once miroku was close he leaned down and kissed her hand while kakashi was silently seething.

Kagomes eyebrow and lips twitched as she slapped miroku across the face making kakashi confused.

"HENTAI!" miroku was rubbing his cheek with the same hand he used to rub kagomes bottom as kakashi finally registered what just happened.

Suddenly there was killing intent directed towards miroku as kakashis eyebrow twitched.

Kagome was completely clueless as kakashi was chasing miroku around. Just then, the glass tube around Naruto shattered, hitting miroku in the face.

To say the energy around Naruto after his second training was massive would be an understatement. "now Naruto, you learnt control. Use it."

"yes Kagome-Sensei"

"don't call me sensei."

Naruto muttered under his breath "kagome-sensei" stubbornly making kagome hit him on the head with a fist as kakashi finally caught up to miroku.

"what happened here?"

"beats me" kagome said over her shoulder as she looked up on sakura. Over her shoulder Naruto was trying to restrain kakashi from strangling miroku.

'naruto is stronger' kakashi thought as he watched miroku hand glow. Wait no, the beads on his hands "Lady Kagome, sakura is trying to use her chakra."

"get rid of her chakra than"

"THAT WILL KILL HER" kakashi was screaming at a deaf kagome. As miroku started chanting and placed a sutra on the tube that held sakura. The sutra glowed and energy was drained from sakura and into the sutra.

Blink. A crack formed and kagome ran her fingers along it.

"sakura can never be strong enough of her own right to finish this training. Im dropping her as my student."

Kakashi waved his hands in front of his face as he laughed nervously "now now kagome, don't rush it. She will be free in a bit"

"she will never be free if she allows her emotions to burden her so much."

It was a couple hours later and sakura was still in the tube when kagome said "release"

Sakuras tube broke as she fell to the ground and Naruto went to her side.

"sakura. You are weak, your lucky I kept things from killing you from the beginning. I will no longer train you, me and Naruto will proceed with training."

"I will not leave sakura behind!"

"but" sakura tried to tell Naruto to keep going with his training only to see kagome walking away.

"than I will no longer stay here to train you."

Kakashi waved to his students and said "you guys learnt quite a bit today. Dimissed, you will meet here again tomorrow at noon."

With a puff of smoke kakashi disappeared and appeared on a roof top, spying on kagome as she rounded a corner and bumped into guy.

'oh god… it's the **beast** ' kagome thought with a look of horror on her face.

"why isn't it the youthful Kagome! I couldn't help but notice your prowess in taijutsu! I wish to challenge you in a friendly match between two shinobi"

Kagome tried to take a step back as a look of horror crossed her face.

Guy took a stance and kakashi swooped down and picked up kagome bridal style.

They were running in the tree tops from guy as kagome sighed "thank you Hatake-san" kakashi didn't hear a word she said because he was distracted with the feel of her curves as he held her.

"Kagome, I wish to speak to you. I want you to rethink teaching my students."

"sakura cant go through with my teachings, and Naruto will allow himself to be held back for her. Theres nothing else to think about."

"but you are wrong, we simply need to let sakura see the seriousness of the situation for her to get stronger."

With a pout kagome said sullenly "you can put me down now Hatake-san"

"ill bring you home… don't know when Guy may show up. Where is it that you live?"

"…..you can put me down now Hatake-san" 'I cant let him find out that I live in a hideout.'

Just than Tsunade showed up and saw kakashi holding kagome "did I miss something?"

"umm… no!" kagome was red in the face avoiding looking at Tsunade.

"good, well I can bring you to your new compound, it took a while. But I have the HIgarushi clan established here in the hidden leaf."

Kagome was glaring at kakashi hoping he would put her down now. But kakashi simply followed Tsunade, not listening to kagomes protests.

Once they got to the compound kagome stared at the place in wonder. It was huge!

Tsunade looked over at kagome and nodded to Kakashi before going to a place to pick up more sake.

"you can put me down now Hatake-san"

"my, aren't you going to invite me in Kagome?" kakashi said with that seductive voice of his and a smile.

"if I invite you in, will you finally put me down?"

Waiting for no answer knowing there wont be one kagome sighed and said in a sullen tone "would you like to come in and check it out too?"

Kakashi finally put kagome down with a smug look on his face as kagome wondered around the compound with a dazed look on her face.

There were houses lining the street with a cressent moon with a red rose in the center on the doors

Each house had a windchime hanging from the roof. She looked around and saw there was a huge mansion in the center of everything with a wall around it.

'I guess this is where the head of the clan lives' kagome thought and she went in, there was soo much space between the wall and the mansion, creating a sort of garden in the front. She walked along it finding bushes that are shaped into animals and youkai.

She came upon a koi pond and completely forgot that kakashi was there as she ran along the garden with herbs and flowers and giggled as she tripped and rolled in the grass.

She was looking up at the sky with a giggle and that's when kakashi flopped onto the grass next to kagome "this is a pretty impressive compound Kagome"

Kagome blushed "I live alone though…."

"I can move in and act as guard to the Higarushi clan."

"but for a price of course." Kagome twitched "you see, I do not like hospitals. And I am told your medical ninjutsu from your miko ki is far greater than something Tsunade can accomplish. I wish for you to become my doctor, along with compensation from the Higarushi clan."

With a sigh "fine. I will set up a barrier and security system in place and have you oversee it. And you will stay in the main house with me. We will have to inform Tsunade of it."

"right" they got up and kagome cut her hand and let drops of blood fall, and watched as drops levitated to the perimeter of the compound and made a barrier. She concentrated and allowed the barrier to become near invisible to the naked eye. She cannot make it disappear all together due to the sheer size of the compound, but it cannot be detected and unless someone knows what they are looking for, it cannot be seen.

She held up her hand and watched as a crystal materialized, she allowed it to become smaller and made it into a necklace and hand it over to kakashi.

"here is the Security system data and details. I will keep a backup on me at all times" a piece of a jewel shard appeared on her bracelet and she stared on at it with an unknown emotion, remembering the days where her and a group of friends were searching for the jewel shards.

She jerked back to reality when kakashi took the necklace from kagome, their hands touching and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "i… I miss them so much…"

"your comrades?"

"yes…."

"the pain will never go away kagome, you can only wait until you learn to bear it."

With a sigh she looked over at kakashi and grinned as she tackled him to the ground, before they hit the ground they disappeared and appeared in Tsunades office, kakashis face hitting the floor with kagome sitting on him.

Kagome waved at kakashi and she smiled "Hello Hokage!"

Kagome ducked as an empty sake bottle came hurtling at them. Kakashi however didn't see it coming when he was trying to get up.

He fell to the ground again as kagome laughed.

"we are here to speak to you about the Higarushi clan."

Kagome poked kakashi as he finally got up "I wish to act as guardian to the Higarushi clan." Kakashi bowed to Tsunade as he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"alright, but that also means youll have to go with her to the clan meetings, and be an advisory to her in those meetings."

Kagome smiled and dragged kakashi out of there before he can change his mind with a "thanks Tsunade!" over her shoulder.

Once outside kagome looked over at kakashi and grined "ill help you move!"

"clan meetings tonight…"

"ill help you move!"

"we have to be at the meeting tonight"

"ill help you move!" kakashi sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head "fine. We should do it now than."

Kagome followed kakashi to his place and sweat dropped at the place.

It was a dump, it was falling apart and there was old graffiti on the walls of the house with some slurs.

Kagome followed kakashi inside and took out a storage scroll. Kagome went around storring everything into the scroll while kakashi went to his room to pack his stuff. Once the house was practically empty. Kagome went to look for kakashi.

When she went over to his room, she blushed, kakashi was half naked. His shirt was off with a pile of folded clothing in front of him.

Kagome looked away as kakashi put on a shirt and looked back "oh, you found me."

Kagome walked over to kakashi blushing furiously and held out her storage scroll as it sucked in the clothes into another seal on the scroll.

Kagome walked out of the room not looking at kakashi at all as she walked out of the house.

Kakashi was walking behind her with a look of surprise at everything. The house was practically empty. 'how… when….'

They walked to the compound and kagome handed over the storage scroll to kakashi "make sure that thing is pointed away from you when you open it."

Kakashi looked over at it and looked at kagome curiously, he opened the scroll staring at it intensly as kagome screamed and took kakashi, pushing him back as everything in the scroll came out.

If he would have stood there the weight of all the stuff would have simply crushed him.

Kagome turned around and glared at kakashi, feeling her mouth twitch "I told you, make sure its pointing away from you."

Kakashi was scratching his head as he laughed nervously

"clean this up and organize everything while I go shopping for groceries."

Kagome walked out and walked the streets looking around, hoping she wouldn't end up bumping into the freaking **beast** that wants to challenge her. She bumped into Naruto instead "say kagome-sensei, have you seen kakashi? Ive been wanting to talk to him about something that's been bugging me."

"why no I haven't Naruto. Have you tried checking his place?"

"I don't really know where he lives kagome-sensei."

Kagome shrugged "well sorry kid. I cant help you with it."

Kagome walked away upon finding a food stand and drooled at it. She bought all that she can carry and used a teleportation jutsu.

She came to the house with the sight of kakashi in shorts and sweat glistening on his chest. He was scrubbing things down and making sure the place was clean again after the huge mess he caused.

Kagome almost dropped the groceries she carried and turned around. She felt kakashi at her back as he wrapped his arms around her grabbing the grocery bags from her.

"my, are you blushing kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and turned away and headed to the kitchen with the rest of the grocery bags.

"what time did you say the meeting was?"

"nevermind that. I have a basement full of jutsu scrolls, I already know them all. There is a seal at the door that only allows someone I approve of to open it."

With a shake kagome started to cut up fish while washing the rice.

She set the rice to cook as she prepared the bento and made some sauce to fill the rice with, she added some tempera knowing that she will want it later on.

She started mixing a batch to make dumplings again knowing she will want that later too.

Once the rice was finished cooking she put everything together and tied up the bento.

She placed the bento in the fridge and set the dumplings aside and sighed "now… what will I make for dinner?"

With a pout kakashi walked over and said "you took care of lunch, let me worry about dinner. It is the least I can do kagome" kagome was glad to see that kakashi was dressed. The scars that littered his back and chest made it all the more irresistible to trace them and let her hands roam his body.

That is something that kagome seriously didn't want to end up doing.

With a shrug she said "alright, lets go to this meeting you speak of than." They took the bentos and took off.

The meeting was horrible, there were many clans there that were bickering about this and that. And then there was the Hyuuga trying to marry her off to one of the branch houses hoping to introduce her powers to their bloodlines.

With the Uchihas completely gone now, there was a huge power struggle going on with the clans. It was creating unrest in the village.

Once the meeting was finally over, kagome dragged her weary body out of the retched place and kakashi followed her. Looking as if nothing completely exhausting has happened at all. It seriously infuriated kagome. How can this not affect him at all?

Kagome sighed when kakashi opened his mouth, knowing something bad would come out of it "so about training my students?"

Shaking her head she sighed "fine"

Kakashi smirked and nodded before disappearing as kagome went to the compound and took out the bento, she ate and turned around hoping to eat the dumplings she made earlier. Finding that kakashi took her dumplings.

"HATAKE!" the whole village can hear a scream of rage as the birds flew away in fright.

Somewhere in konoha kakashi was leaning against a tree with his mask off. Drooling at the dumplings he nabbed off the table when kagome wasn't looking. Kakashi took time in eating it groaning at how good it taste.

Once the dumplings were gone, kakashi sighed in disappointment knowing that he would become addicted to the dumplings that kagome makes, he will have to exercise more often so as not to let it affect his physique.

Kakashi put his hands together when he took out his bento and snapped the chop sticks apart when he was about to eat, there was a loud rumbling and kakashi felt some real fear for his life.

Kakashi finished his bento quickly and stored the box away in a scroll as he put the mask on and looked around.

He sighed in relief when he found nothing.

Only to feel a kunai at his throat and a very familiar person at his back, he blushed again feeling her chest rub against his back caushing a certain bulge to grow.

"you. Took. My. Dumplings. Hatake." Kagome said with a deadly tone to her voice.

"maa, I couldn't resist Kagome, It just looked soo good."

He felt like there was fire coming off her built and her arms as she growled.

"thank you for the delicious lunch you made for me, and I wish for you to make even more of those delicious dumplings kagome." Kakashi was trying to flatter her, and it worked.

Kagome sighed and withdrew the kunai and watched as kakashi turned around, but not stepping back.

Her chest was pressed against his front as he leaned over with an evil glint in his eye that kagome did not like.

"although kagome, I wish you didn't go all the way here to interrupt me, I was just about to read Icha Icha too."

Kagome blushed furiously when she felt his bulge and tried to resist pressing her legs together in reaction.

"now if you excuse me, I have to get going. I just remembered I have something I gotta do."

With a growl kagome turned away as kakashi disappeared. Since he ate her dumplings, she would have to go to a shop and buy some herself if she didn't want to cook it.

With a pout she walked into the nearest shop and hoped they had dumplings. They did, but she ran into a boy with pearly eyes.

"Kagome-san, just the person I was looking for" the boy said "I am Neji Hyuuga and I was ordered to take you out for dinner, Haishi-sama believes that you would do good for the clan."

With a snort kagome walked around Neji and said in a condescending tone "sorry kid, I do not go for the younger generation. You do not interest me"

Neji was seething at kagome saying that he does not interest him, she should be lucky and thanking him!

Kagome walked out and took one of the dumpling sticks and ate it, moaning under her breath at how good it taste to her. Not as good as her own, but still good.

She was walking to the compound only to find Neji at the gates waiting for her. Damn his persistant.

"I said it before, ill say it again. You don't interest me kid. So get lost."

Kagome walked away from neji and went to open the gates "it is by the orders of Hiashi-sama that I have to do this. I will not fail in my orders so you will be mine Kagome-san."

"maybe in your dreams."

Kagome closed the gates on Neji and growled when she saw kakashi.

"say anything about this situation and I will have your head on a platter kakashi"

"wow."

Kagome glared at kakashi "you are finally using my name instead of my surname. You must be very upset right now, I didn't mean to take your dumplings. But I just couldn't help it."

Kagome fell over anime style while kakashi kneeled befor her poking her.

Kagome got up with pouted looking at kakashi.

"it seems Hyuuga-san has ordered his underlings to try and get me in their good graces. Possibly hope to achieve having me in the Hyuuga clan."

"well now. It depends on the u-"

"he sent Neji Hyuuga" Kagome growled out.

"well… do you have feelings for this Neji?"

"no. I do not have interests in the young, if anything you're a better candidate than he is."

Kagome blushed as what she said registered and hope kakashi didn't catch that.

"oh? Are you saying I have a chance with you Kagome?" kakashi was leaning down to look at kagome with a smile on his face.

When kagome saw that his eye was close when he was smiling, she took the opprutinity to punch him for it. But decided against it and was shocked that she leaned over and kissed his cheek instead.

She turned away feeling herself turn beet red at what she did, she ran to the house and went over to the kitchen and put a batch together for dumplings.

She felt kakashi walk into the kitchen and sit on a chair at the table.

Kagome brewed some green tea as the dumplings were finished, she set them on a plate and poured some sauce over them and felt herself drool. Knowing that kakashi had a sweet tooth also, she made extra. A lot of extra.

She set the dumplings at the table and poured two cups of green tea and picked up a stick.

Kakashi had his mask off the whole time and kagome didn't notice. Until he coughed and kagome looked up, nearly dropping the stick.

"Since we will be living together and working together, along with the fact that you are also my doctor I feel that it is okay for you to see my face kagome."

Kagome was blushing as she memorized his face. And ate the dumpling with a moan and ate more dumpling.

With a mouth full she looked over at kakashi as he ate some dumplings too and said "will, I guess the rumors about you having buck teeth or fish lips aren't true." Kagome said with a giggle.

Kakashi felt a sweat drop on the back of his head at what kagome said and once her dumplings were finished she sat and drank her tea watching kakashi.

"Doing things around here won't be easy kakashi. You are now under my roof. So I expect you to train daily to keep up your strength, if I sense you are lacking in something. I will train you myself. I cannot allow someone who will mean a lot to me in the future to perish due to lack of training and knowledge."

Kakashi blinked and pouted at kagome making her supress a gasp and press her legs together as she hid her blush with the cup of green tea.

"Does this mean you will train me to assess my skills?"

"Yep, starting tomorrow. I have a jutsu that brings us into a pocket dimension and to a timeless isle, there I will oversee your training. There, all the time in the world will pass. But none will pass here."

Kagome tilted her head with a smile "so that means you better enjoy life here while you can, starting tomorrow I will be your worst nightmare."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 4:

Kagome tilted her head with a smile "so that means you better enjoy life here while you can, starting tomorrow I will be your worst nightmare."

Kagome giggled madly when she saw the look of shock on kakashis face.

Kakashi tried to smile at kagome while scratching his head "you make it sound like it will be a bad thing kagome."

"oh youll see kakashi, in due time youll see."

Kagome finished her tea and took the dishes to wash them.

"by the way, you said you would cook dinner."

Kakashi blinked. Than looked up and frowned. "well… im not exactly a good cook kagome. Maybe we can just eat out."

Kagome looked at kakashi with an incredious look "you better learn how to cook kakashi. Or else you can spend your days starving"

"harsh"

Kagome smiled "im only looking out for you kakashi, you can take it anyway you want"

With a smirk kakashi disappeared and appeared at her back "what if you're the one I want to take instead"

With an "eep!" Kagome turned around bring her arm across her chest and kakashis eyes widened and he jumped away. Kagome hit the wall and molten hot lava was streaming down the wall. Threatening to burn the whole place down before kagome opened her mouth and a jet of water hit it.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO INVENTED IT!"

Kakashi took a step back, in shock and horror.

"that's not possible kagome."

With a snarl kagome turned around and ran. She went out of the house and kept running until she rounded a corner and bumped into a garde.

"why the fuck does this always happen to me!" kagome yell when she fell on her ass.

The person turned around and looked at kagome, he had khol rimming his eyes and the kanji for love on the right side of his temple.

Kagome looked up and felt herself gasp at the color of his eyes even as sand came out of the garde and wrapped around kagome.

Kagome blinked when she felt herself being lifted up. "what do you mean why does this always happen to you?"

Kagome looked away and blushed "I have…. A tendancy to bump into people. It seems to be happening quite a lot lately…" kagome said quietly.

The person stepped forward and took kagomes hand, kissing it and saying "my name is Gaara. I am the new kazekage for suna."

"yea ive already met you before." Kagome slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at gaara with wide eyes.

"I do not recall meeting you, I would have remembered such a unique person."

Kagome had a tick mark at the obvious insult that gaara just put to her person.

Gaara waved his hands in front of her face while kagome finally snapped out of her thoughts and slapped his hands away with a snarl.

Kagome turned around and walked away. Only to be cornered by kakashi, she tried looking back and saw gaara.

Kagome gulped and turned around and ran to gaara, she jumped on his back and whisepered "please, you gotta hide me."

Gaara didn't think when he allowed his sand to swallow them and teleport them to the hokage monument, they were standing on the fourth hokages head when kagome let go and landed on the ground with a groan.

"now you have even more to tell me miss…." Gaara trailed off when he realized he doesn't know kagomes name. kagome looked away with a pout "Higarushi Kagome."

"well Higarushi-san, talk or ill bring you right back to kakashi."

With a shudder kagome pouted more and said "what do you want to know."

"first of all. What do you mean by we've already met."

"you wouldn't know me. But I know you."

"how"

"im in ANBU"

Gaaras eyes widened when he remembered that mission in Suna after Konoha became allies.

"but there was only one ANBU sent with us."

"kagome put up her fingers and made a peace sign "yo!"

Gaara fell over just like he did back than.

"is that seriously the only greeting you can think of!" gaara screamed at kagome, his head becoming bigger than his body as he leaned over kagome with sand swirling around him.

Kagome giggled and grinned at Gaara, "what greeting do you expect for a kid?" kagome said with her eyes closed.

The killer intent directed towards kagome died down as Gaara finally got the time to look at her.

He brought his hands toward kagome and kagome stood there frozen as she watched him.

Gaara took a strand of her hair and smiled "you have such beautiful hair…" Gaara trailed off before blushing than letting the angry glint back into his eyes.

"why the fuck were you avoiding kakashi for anyways?"

Kagome watched her feet as her toes tapped the ground "well…"

"…."

"well spit it out!"

"ummm…."

Gaara glared at kagome furiously, becoming impatient with her.

Kagome grinned and waved at gaara with her eyes closed "well thanks for helping me out anyways!" Gaara snarled and tried to tackled kagome before she disappeared.

He got a face full of rose petals and hit a tree that was behind kagome.

He swore that he heard kagome giggling.

Kagome was brought to her room with a sigh, a puff of smoke came out of her mouth as she sighed and she put her arms behind her head and grinned with her eyes closed "well I lost them!"

"id look again if I were you"

Kagome opened her eyes with a shocked look as she looked over to find kakashi sitting on her bed.

"…"

Kagome tried to run out of her room only for kakashi to grab her shoulder and drag her back in.

"now about that conversation earlier Higarushi-san"

Kagome gulped and looked over at kakashi as he smiled creepily with his eyes hidden in shadows.

Kagome tried to look for a way out only for kakashi to wrap his arms around her and pin her against the wall, keeping her arms at her side.

"now what was it that you were saying kagome?"

"nothing. I said nothing kakashi"

Kakashi leaned down and put his lips near her ear "it didn't sound like nothing kagome. Now tell me, what did you mean?"

Kagome tried to struggled against kakashi and sighed frustrated.

"I wont let you until you tell me kagome, I have all night you know." "well I don't kakashi" "and why is that kagome? Hmm? Last I checked, you aren't in active duty right now."

'well…shit…'

"I still wont tell you anything."

Kakashi bit the lobe of her ear making her whimper. And squirm against him.

"id stop squirming if I were you kagome."

"what makes you think ill listen to you?" kagome looked up at kakashi and glared furiously only for kakashi to lean against her making her blush.

"with a smirk, kakashi let her go and walked out of the room with a "youll tell me someday kagome."

Kagome went and flopped against the bed pressing her legs together 'wow'.

'I should seriously try not to slip up again, last thing I want people to know is that this isn't the first time ive been in this world. I mean like, I don't have the tittle of time traveling demon miko for nothing.'

Kagome sweat dropped as she looked up at the ceiling remembering the reason midoriko told her in timeless isle.

Of course, kagome might have messed up anyways.

With a shrug kagome rolled over and sighed, if she messes up. It always ends up for the best anyways, as always she has faith in the kamis and their reasons behind things.

Like seriously, kagome is still clumsy, if not physically than phsycologically. Theres always a slip up somewhere.

Upon sleeping kagome and the kagome in akatsuki exchanged information and it turned out to be a nightmare when the kagome at the akatsuki found about the compound, and kakashi, and the council meetings between clan heads. And the fact that kagome managed to get herself kicked off active duty, along with the fact that there is not a determined Hyuuga, and the fact that kakashi has somehow tricked her into training students.

Safe to say, kagome fucked up. And she wasn't happy with herself. (tehe, I always wanted to type up a sentence like this where it makes sense)

Kagome also found the torment that she have been putting the poor akatsuki through, and damn was she testing Itachis psychotic tendencies and patience.

Kisame has already snapped, multiple times. Damn in no time, there will be no mind for Kisame to get back to after snapping.

After a while Diedara found out how easy it is for kagome to get to people and decided to team up with her. When he tried, it didn't really end well. He almost blew himself up, and it took Itachis genjutsu paralysis to stop Diedara.

But Sasori… that guy worries me, no matter how much fun kagome has with the akatsuki, he still doesn't react the way that everyone else does.

And meeting leader-sama…. Was scary. That guy is all kinds of wrong, its like a light twisted and warped.

It's a light nonetheless, but its just wrong. And tobi, kagome feels something ancient about him. Only someone who spent time with youkai can sense that time hasn't touched them as normal people does.

And it deeply disturbs kagome to find that he also has space time jutsu, kagome was wondering how he went about getting it. How he took the effort to learn it.

By the end of the sleep cycle, both kagomes decided that they will live to their fullest where they are, and each memory is their own. Well, kagomes own… you get what I mean.

Upon waking up kagome groaned with the sunlight in her eyes, she bathed fantasizing of hotsprings and went down stairs with a yawn and stretching her arms in a cute way when kakashi stepped out of his room reading his book. Kagome unknowing side stepped on her way to the kitchen and beat some eggs to make an omlet.

Kakashi sat himself at the table and kagome brewed green tea while she was making the omlet and set a cup in front of kakashi 'well at least in my time, we had coffee… it seems there isn't any here… I hate mornings…'

Kagome set down a plate in front of kakashi and sat down with her own. When a puff of smoke enveloped the table and a slug was there.

Kagome screamed and slammed her fist down, when kagomes hand was going down kakashi grabbed his plate and kagomes plate. Once kagome hit the table it split and broke on contact.

Kagome screamed again thinking she ended up ruining the food when she sighed seeing kakashi holding the plates with a sweat drop.

Were the slug was, a glob of liquid formed and reformed the slug. Kagome gasped and threw it against a wall with a nice splat.

With a sigh at kagome, kakashi opened his mouth, only to watch kagome throw a punch at the slug again with her lava style jutsu enhancing it.

Kakashi moved fast and grabbed her wrist, stopping her attack and withdrawing quickly, fanning his hand around as smoke came from it. He blew on his hand when he saw it blackened.

"kagome… that is gatsune, Tsunades summons. You cant kill her, she must be here for a reason."

Kagome shuddered in disgust when she saw the little sucky mouth moving as gatsune spoke "I come bearing a message from Lady Tsunade. She has dispatched a team to follow the sound four, they believe that they have Sasuke with them. You are to report to Tsunade immediately."

The slug moved and looked over in kakashis direction "you are to report also, I have reason to believe Lady Tsunade will also sent you along with Kagome."

Kagome looked over at kakashi as he was turning to leave. She stubbornly sat at what was once a table and used her wood style jutsu to create a new one and got another cup of tea, she was about to put a bite in her mouth and kakashi took her wrist. Kagome glared at kakashi with a creepy look on her face as her mouth and eyebrow twitched. Kakashi let go and took a step back putting his hand up to protect his face.

Kagome turned and proceeded to eat slowly and drink her tea as kakashi finally sat down and ate too.

With a sigh she finished up and leaned back in her chair as kakashi opened his mouth to try to say something "let me relax kakashi, if we are going after the sound four, I have faith that our comrades can hold themselves off a little longer. I have to be at top strength to withstand the curse that lingers on their auras."

"but it was good timing that gatsune came. I was going to start your training after we ate breakfast. I wouldn't have given you a warning, but oh well."

Kakashi fell over and got up when kagome moved to her room to get ready.

Kakashi leaned against the wall across from kagomes room. It was a while but kagome came out in her black top kimono with the red obi, the flask, dagger and pouch was tied to it once again. On her wrist was leather bindings nearing her elbow and charms wrapped around those bindings. Around her neck she wore a jewel with a large pink babble and shards every couple beads. Near those beads there were clips for something that seemed to be missing.

Kakashi looked over kagomes shoulder and say Shi and Siekatsu strapper to her back. on her hip was a standard shinobi pouch and on her other hip were holders for chakra blades.

Kakashi suppressed the need to drool at her appearance and put his mask in place with a nod at kagome as they disappeared and appeared in Tsunades office.

Soon as they got there they dodged an empty sake bottle that shattered against the wall as the hokage screamed "DOESN'T ANYONE USE THE DOOR ANYMORE!?"

Kagome disappeared and kakashi and Tsunade heard a knock at the door causing Tsunade to almost loose it as kakashi laughed nervously.

Kagome opened the door and poked her head in "you wanted to see us Tsunade?"

Tsunade just growled and said "I have dispatched a team to retrieve Sasuke. You are to follow in their trail and provide help for them if they need it. Do not let them know you are there, if they need it. I want to surprise the enemy so it will be easier to take them down."

Kakashi and Kagome nodded and disappeared and went to the gates of konoha.

They started to look around and walked into the forest.

"the trails cold. And there are signs of people recently using this trail, so we cannot tell for sure if it was the team sent to retrieve Sasuke or a returning team or even civilians."

Kakashi bit his thumb, formed hand signs and placed his palm on the ground "summoning jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke as a pug with a hiate-ate tied around his head was were kakashis hand used to be.

The pug held up his furry paw and said "Hi"

Kagomes mouth dropped and she screamed "it talks!"

Kakashi sweat dropped "close your mouth kagome, youll catch flies."

Just than, a grasshopper jumped into her mouth.

"its not exactly a fly, but it will do" kakashi said when he slumped over and sweat dropped again with his eyes closed.

Kagome was on her knees holding her throat choking on the grasshopper.

She gasped out "you planned this didn't you!"

Kakashi waved his hands in front of himself and said nervously "my kagome, you seriously think im capable of such a thing?"

Kagome gagged and spit out the grasshopper as it hit kakashi in the face.

"yes" kagome said with a dark look towards kakashi.

She watched mildly amused as kakashi ran around trying to get the wet grasshopper off his face. Its not the revenge she wants but it will do.

"Pakun, there was a team dispatched to retrieve sasuke. I have reason to believe that Naruto would also be on that team. So I need you to track him and lead us there."

Kagome growled as Pakun tried sniffing around her, making the little pug back off and run in the other direction "this way, there are other scents along with Naruto."

With a nod kakashi followed pakun into the tree tops as they left in the direction pakun said they would be.

Kagome jumped in the tree tops "ARENT YOU GUYS FORGETING SOMETHING!"

Kakashi looked back and scratched his head as his eye closed "sorry kagome, I forgot you were there"

Kagome lost her footing and almost ran into another tree as she sped up chasing after kakashi, kakashi and Pakun proceeded to run for their lives as flames engulfed kagome while she was chasing them with red eyes and sharp teeth "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FORGET THE PERSON YOU WERE SENT ON THIS MISSION FOR!"

With kagome still angry and chasing them they came onto the first battle field to see a big guy dead in a crater with choji sleeping and drooling.

Kagome knelt by choji and checked his vitals with her ki and confirmed that he was alright. While she was checking his vitals. Her ki was revujinating chojis deplated chakra and she sighed as choji started muttering dreamily about food.

Kagome took out a storage scroll and took a couple bag of chips from the scroll and left them by chojis side. "c'mon kakashi, everything is fine here."

They ran ahead and came upon neji who was leaning against a tree heavily. Bleeding from varies wounds.

Kagome and kakashi stayed out of sight, seeing that neji was still conscious.

Kagome placed her hand against the bark of the tree she was hiding behind and channeled her ki into it and from there channeled it through the roots and to the tree neji was leaning against.

She started to speed up the healing of nejis wounds so they were no longer fatal and sighed looking at kakashi.

She signed that neji will be alright now. That they will have to go on ahead and search for Naruto.

When they were leaping through the tree tops they missed Kiba leaping in the direction where neji was with akamaru, akamaru sniffed out kagome and kakashi and tried to tell kiba about it only for kiba to say "shut it akamaru, we need to make sure neji is okay."

Kagome used her sensory to look ahead and sighed seeing that Naruto was against some unknown shinobi. She signed that it will be several hours until they catch up to them.

Once nearing the battle field kagome masked kakashi and hers scent, aura and sight. She said quietly "ive masked us, but you will have to stay quiet and mask your own chakra."

She heard "right" and they moved closer and looked in on the battle.

She watched as the enemy retreated with sasuke and the remaining sound 4 and Naruto was left there.

"Naruto and the rest are alright, we have to stay around until they get back to the village."

"kagome, why didn't we engage in battle?"

"we had orders from Tsunade not to interfer unless absolutely necessary, and to stay out of sight. That is exactly what I will do."

"even in the face of your comrade getting hurt in battle?"

"yes."

At the akatsuki

Kagome was looking around the hideout trying to learn the passageways when Sasori pinned her against the wall "what are you doing?"

"trying to learn my way around here?"

"your not some spy are you?"

"now why would I try so hard to get in only to turn and throw all my hard effort away like that?"

Sasori sweat dropped "you have a point"

There was awkward silence until kagomes stomach took that moment to rumble loudly making kagome blush and laugh nervously "sorry. I haven't eaten yet."

With a sigh Sasori said "do you cook woman?"

"what"

"do. You. Cook?"

"uhh… yea"

Sasori proceeded to drag kagome to the dining area and kagome pouted when she saw all the akatsuki members littering the table with hungry faces… except for Tobi, he had his mask on, the only ones missing were leader-sama, konan and itachi.

Sasori sat at the table as kagome made her way to the kitchen "Hey Bitch! You know how to cook?"

"Tobi will help! Tobi a good boy!"

"you better not be expecting paymet for cooking"

Kagome growled at the guys "keep your mouth shut or im not cooking for you guys."

They all gasped and sat quietly.

Kagome cleaned the rice, chopped veggies and green onions and fried them with some cubed meet. She was stiring the veggies and meat when the rice was finished.

She fluffed the rice and made a batch for dumplings. She looked back at the table and sweat dropped. She made a HUGE batch of dumplings and made some bread also. When the bread was baking, she set the dumplings aside and worked on the sauce.

She brought over the hot bread, rice, veggies and meat.

She left the dumplings on the counter and the sauce to cool until everyone was finished eating.

She got the first serving and watched as everyone scarfed down the food quickly.

Once she finished her plate and bread, she took her dishes and brought them over to the kitchen and poured the sauce over the dumplings. She brewed green tea and put it on a tray. She took the dumplings and tea over to the table and passed out the tea. She put the dumplings down and slapped the akatsukis hands away.

"my rule around here is that. If I am to cook, you guys are to clean. For those who do not listen will not have dumplings."

She sat down and grabbed a stick of dumplings she drank tea as she munched on the dumplings and watched with a giggle as everyone argued about who was doing the dishes. Who was whipping down the table and who was cleaning the kitchen.

Hidan was set to whip down the table. Diedara and Sasori were going to do the dishes while Tobi was going to clean the kitchen.

Once it was settled everyone grabbed a lot of dumplings and took a bite.

Kagome blinked when everyone groaned when they chewed it "my god Kikyo, these are good hn!" Diedara said while he sipped his tea and took more dumplings.

"by the way Kisame… wheres Itachi?"

"he went into a nearby Village for supplies."

"supplies? But you guys have a damn good well stocked kitchen"

"ninja supplies"

"oh… well okay"

Kagome looked at everyones fingers and sweat dropped "will I have to use the ridiculous nail polish too?"

"nail? Polish? Just what the fuck are you talking about woman?"

Kagome sweat dropped 'I guess it wasn't nail polish than.'

"your different colored nails."

"oh right. You see, these rings. They keep track of us, and inform leadersama if we are to die. We also use it for our form of communication via telepathy. With it doing all that. It also has the nasty side effect of changing the color of our nails."

'that explains why all these seemingly tough criminals have colored nails… though it would be funny to see them applying nail polish and waiting for it to dry.' Kagome looked each akatsuki member up and down and sighed cataloging their appearance.

Hidan always had that pendant around his neck along with his cloak being opened to bear his chest. On his back was a red sythe with three blades. It seems that in his cloak is some daggers and a sort of baton.

Kakuzu had a mask over his mouth and a bandana that covered his head. His eyes were black with green irisis and pupils. He didn't seem to be carrying a weapon but kagome felt 5 heart beats within his body. It seriously creeped her out.

Kagome wished he would have kept the mask over his mouth so she can eat easily. But he took it off to eat, there were slits on the side of his mouth all the way to his jaw, it was stitched up on the sides to keep it together.

Diedara had on what looked like a device over his left eye and his hair in a high pony tail. He kept his bangs over his left eye… it looked like his mouth would be soft too… well anyways enough of that, there were pouches on either side of Diedaras hips and he didn't seem to have any other weapons.

But kagome noted with shock that the mouths on Diedaras hands had tongues that wiggled around…. Ew…

Tobi had spiky dull black hair and kagome didn't see his face because he would turn around before taking off his mask and eating. Kagome is glad that he kept quiet during dinner. She found his high voice and childish way of speaking rather annoying. She just wished that she was able to see what was behind that mask, especially since she was rather curious about him.

Sasori had red spiky hair and dreamy eyes, but rather dead and emotionless. He had on his body varies hiden weapons and kagome shook her head finding that his body was a living puppet. How does he digest food anyways?

Kisame had his sword on his back, samehada. And a hiden weapons pouch and storage scrolls and other scrolls that kagome didn't know about. He had gills on his face, neck and shoulders and kagome was curious about where else they were. For some reason he reminded kagome of a fish.

Suddenly kagome giggled when she ate dumplings thinking of feeding Kisame fish. Would that make him a cannibal?

Zetsu was in the corner arguing with his black half about something… were they the same person? They looked like they were swallowed by a Venus fly trap and they didn't have the cloak on.

When Zetsu spoke, one half would move while the other half didn't, the white half had a soft quiet voice while the black half had a menacing kind of growly voice.

Kagome sighed when everyone finished and steeled herself.

Tobi came running to kagomes side "that was soo good oniisan! Will you teach tobi to cook?! Tobi will be a good boy!"

Kagome cringed away from tobi as kakuzu got up and grudgingly said "thank you for the food Kikyo-san, you are a fine cook. Makes me almost want to pay you for the fine meal. Almost."

Hidan was pacing around swearing away about having to do chores.

"im a fucking S-Ranked criminal! I shouldn't have to go around doing fucking chores for who the fuck knows why! Shit like this is beneath me!" kagome flicked her stick from the dumplings and watched as it hit an artery in Hidans neck "you know the rules fucker."

Hidan just left the stick in his neck and kept swearing away. Not even noticing what kagome did but he did hear what she said.

Diedara and Sasori were in the kitchen arguing about who was cleaning and who was drying.

Tobi was scrambling around the kitchen not knowing what he has to do.

Kagome sighed and looked at Kisame who was patiently waiting on kagome "help out Tobi, last thing I want is for that idiot to burn down the kitchen!"

"his not even cooking!"

"IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF HE MANAGED IT ANYWAYS!"

Kisame turned his back on kagome hiding his smile as he made his way to the kitchen.

Zetsu just disappeared into the floor without a word after eating.

Hidan proceeded to take the dished off the table and went into the kitchen "YOU FUCKERS DIDN'T EVEN TAKE THE DISHES! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT DISHES WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THEM?! YOU BITCHES EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR DOING?!"

Hidan took a wet rag and started swearing under his breath more and went to wipe down the table.

Kagome just stood there overseeing everything, not trusting them to things lest something goes wrong.

Of course while cleaning Tobi set his rag on fire somehow and Kisame had to turn it off with water jutsu. Than Tobi broke some dishes while trying to held out Diedara and Sasori.

By the time that Tobi accidently tripped Kisame while they were putting things away kagome marched in there and grabbed him by the ears "your no longer allowed in the kitchen TOBI!"

"but tobis a good boy" the damn annoying man whined.

Kagome marched through the halls and went to a room that felt more like the man's aura and opened the door and went inside with him.

Kagome pushed tobi to the bed and his mask fell off in the process and kagome stood there shocked.

"madara! But how!"

"how do you know my name?" madara said with a normal tone.

Kagome shook her head "because I used to know you"

"you don't look like anyone I used to know."

Kagome stood closer and looked at his face "my god, you haven't changed a bit madara, what the hell happened to you?"

With a shake of her head she opened the door "eventually, you better explain yourself. For now, I just cant handle this." Kagome stepped out of madaras room as he finally lost it and started to destroy everything.

Kagome sighed, she had a feeling that she would be doing all the cooking from now on. maybe she should teach tobi how to cook anyways.

With a smirk she turned around only to bump into Madara as he dragged her into his room and threw her onto his bed.

"you will explain everything about how you know me woman."

Kagome smirked "first, you have to agree to learn how to cook. And don't act like 'tobi' and fuck everything up just because."

Madara sweat dropped and took off his mask and smirked "deal."

Kagome let herself turn back into her true self and leaned on her hands as she took her form, her hair was pooled around her form and the red tips made it look like freshly spilled blood on the matress.

Madara gasped and pointed at her "you died! I saw you die!"

Kagome pouted and said "your not happy to see me?" she looked up at Madara biting her lips.

She smirked when she saw him blush and look away.

"i…. I don't know what to feel Kagome, I mourned your death and I let hatred consume me. I wanted to avenge you."

"you don't need to feel that way anymore."

"its been centuaries kagome!"

"I know it has, I thought you would have died too."

"what happened?"

"remember how I told you I was a time traveler?"

"you inspired me to create space time jutsu kagome."

"well you see, Ive been known across all timelines now. Either one way or another and I have affected them all so far. I have to set things right. I have a job to do bestowed upon me by the kamis."

With a shake of her head she looked away sad "I cant rest unless ive finished it. I cant find the peace ive soo wanted for so long unless I settle the unrest in this world."

She looked over at Madara with the spark of old love "no matter who I meet, no matter the feelings ive had. You know I cannot ever settle or stay very long. You know more than anyone that I have a job to do."

Madara took a step forward "don't you see kagome? Im going to bring peace to this world! If I have everyone under my control nothing would ever happen again! I was going to do it! For you!"

With a shake kagome took madaras hand "not like this. Never like this"

"it was your dream kagome, your dream and your mission. You said so yourself that you wish to create peace and save this world. That you have to stop people from ultimately destroying themselves! That shinobi only know bloodshed that they have to learn another way of life!"

Kagome got up and hugged the man standing in front of her "please. This isn't the way to do things."

Madara stiffened before wraping his arms around Kagome "ive lived like this ever since the day you've died. Nothing can change me now."

"than let me help you change"

"its too late now."

Kagome buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent "I cant let you force your will upon others"

"than help me get the tailed beasts. I can do everything else."

Kagome looked deep within herself, questioning on either or not it is the way to do it.

She felt that if it wasn't or if it was. It would bring people together, if it wont bring peace to the shinobi world in one way. than it will in another. She felt that it may work.

"Ill help you Madara…."

"shhh.. im going by Tobi right now."

"oh god… please don't tell me youll use that annoying voice and god ugly mask all the time!"

"I wont when im with you."

Kagome pouted and looked up at him "uh… what are we going to do anyways?"

Madara blinked and looked down at kagome.

"?"

"well… uhh… we used to be lovers long ago… but since than ive had different lovers in different timelines.. and im sure you've been the same." Kagome said after she saw him open his mouth to try to protest.

"well… your absolutely right kagome."

With a shrug she pulled away and looked up at him as he took a strand of her hair and looked down with longing "I was never able to forget you. No matter how hard I tried. The memories drove me crazy."

"you've always been crazy"

Kagome giggled as she dodged his swiping hands.

"well look at you. Your in a criminal organization with killers working on world domination."

Madara looked up thoughtfully "you would be right… but im the one who leads this organization"

Since he was looking up he didn't see kagomes fist coming at his face until he was stuck in the wall.

"your lucky you don't have the beads of subgigation anymore."

Madara shuddered remembering what kagome can do with those beads.

"do you have anymore?"

Kagome took out a storage scroll and released it as a thousand beads went flying around her.

"I never leave without them anymore once you taught me how to utilize them as weapons"

"where are the rest of your weapons?"

"theres two of me in this world right now Madara, in this time I feel that there will be severe changes. I need to help with all that I can in order for those to be good changes. I cant let things die out on me now."

"two?"

"well yea, I was sent here as a spy, but finding you. I think ill work in two polar opposite ways."

"ill still send the other me intel, but since you are leading the organization. I will only leave Intel on specialies and reports on movement. Not location, not in-depth Intel nothing like that. And you will get nothing out of me from the me working for the 'good'"

"so basically your back to your bi-polar ways?"

"HEY!" kagome was engulfed in flames as she held her fist threateningly towards Tobi.

"you know im right."

"well.. yea"

"finally going as 'kikyo and kagome' now?"

"yes, im just thankful that the times ive used these names I wasn't even known in history books. I have a feeling it will change now. But unlike me, you are known in history books. So everyone will know of 'Madara Uchiha' but no one knows of 'Kagome Higarushi'"

"true, but you were never one for fame or acknowledgements from others. You preferred to stay in the shadows as you influenced stuff. Im not as deceitful as you are my dear."

Kagome glared at Madara "not deceitful" kagome said crossing her arms across her chest making it bulge out more as she looked the other way with a "hmmph"

The sight made Madara twitch slightly as he felt a rekindling fire.

"you haven't changed a bit."

"same goes for you!"

"you still psychotic and cynical?"

"who said anything about being those?"

"oh that's right, you like to play the worst of the worst while the true you stayed buy collecting intel from your worse side. Your kinda exactly like Zetsu"

"who or what the fuck is Zetsu anyways?"

"a creation of mine I modeled after you…"

This time kagome fused her fist with wind and lightning causing Madara to go through several walls.

Madara crashed through Kisames,Diedaras, Sasoris and Hidans room. He was in Hidans room with rubble on top of him as they all screamed in outrage.

"just what the fuck is the meaning of this you fucking dipshit!"

Kagome strolled through the rooms "Hey bitch! Did you do this to my fucking wall?"

Kagome glared at Hidan as Kisame, Diedara and Sasori looked on. Kisame was looking at the damage that was done '….did she really do all this? Look at the damage, remind me not to piss her off'

kagome charged her fist with lightning and wind again and punched Hidan and watched as he went through multiple walls screaming and swearing at kagome all the way through the fall.

Kagome stood before Madara and snarled "just what the fuck are you trying to fucking say Tobi!"

Tobis leg twitched and kagome took it, dragging him out of the rubble and threw him against a wall. Since the throw was too fast and his face was against the wall no one saw his face.

Kisame and Sasori went over and tried to restrain Kagome "Calm down woman! Wait who the fuck are you and how the fuck are you here!"

"wheres Kikyo?! Shes the only one other than leadersama and konan and Itachi that isn't here anymore"

Kakuzu was screaming in his broken room about the costs of all the damage and that's what Itachi came back to the base to…

Kagome was still trying to move forward to bead the crap out of Madara when Itachi looked at Sasori "Sasori, restrain her with your cable!"

"but the poison!"

"we have to take that chance Sasori, she may very will just kill Tobi"

"man, what did Tobi do to piss her off so bad hn?"

"beats me, but its got samahada all riled up. She can sense the chakra coming off this lady and she wants it."

Kisame took the binding off his shark skin sword and swung at kagome as Sasori took the cable from his stomach cavity and wrapped kagome around it, letting the spike imbed itself in the far wall as a restraint.

Once kagome was restrained she started screaming at tobi who was stuck in the wall twitching "listen you fucking bastard! You cant go around making fucking abominations and saying you've modeled it on a woman! Just what the fuck do you think your fucking doing! Do you know what an insult that is!"

Everyone was listening closely to what kagome was saying and Diedara put his hand to his chin thinking as Itachi looked between kagome and tobi.

Than Itachi realized that tobi hasn't moved since he got there. And that tobi doesn't has his mask on.

"guys… have you seen tobis face?"

That caused everyone to look at Itachi than at tobi who was in the wall. They can see from there that he didn't have his mask on.

Hidan came strolling over with kagome with killer intent and he stopped "are you fucking telling me that the mother fucking creep doesn't have the stupid ass mask on?"

Hidan looked at tobi and smirked "I guess its about fucking time that we seen the little shits face. Don't you think?"

Kagome was twitching with her hair swirling everywhere as she turned slowly to everyone's direction.

The akatsuki took a step back holding up their hands with scared looks on their faces.

"we wont do a thing hn"

"yea, don't listen to what Hidan said!" Sasori tried smiling waving his hands in front of his face as Itachi looked around trying to look like he didn't want to see tobis face.

Kakuzu came over "listen woman! Your not in the akatsuki! What the hell do you think your doing destroying out hideout!"

Kagome let her form change to the form of kikyo than changed it back to herself. "yes am in the akatsuki, and this is a personal thing. Stay out of it."

Everyone blinked "than if that wasn't really what you looked like, than you probably didn't give us your real name hn"

"your right. I didn't, but im not telling you shit"

Everyone looked at each other, than at the damage done to the hideout and agreed to drop it. Kagome went over to Tobi and took him from the wall throwing him over her shoulder, his face against her back.

She walked away from the rubble and went to her room. Which was the only thing that wasn't destroyed.

"hey bitch! Why the fuck isn't your room destroyed!" kagome looked over at Hidan "because im smart enough to put up a barrier around my room dipshit." She still wasn't happy with Madara.

Once she went to her room, she locked it and played Madara on her bed and healed his wounds, all his bones were either broken or close to it. He had internal bleeding and his lungs were punctured with bone shards.

Damn, she really has to keep a tight rein on her anger.

Madara came to and looked up at kagome "still as easy to anger as ever." He said before passing out.

Kagome sighed and looked around, she lay down next to madara and passed out from the exertion on her powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 5:

Kagome sighed and looked around, she lay down next to madara and passed out from the exertion on her powers.

A couple hours later kagome woke up with Madaras arm around her waist and blushed, she tried to pry his arms off her only to have him roll over and fall off the bed.

Kagome sweat dropped when he got up in a taijutsu stance looking around "what happen? Where am i? who are you? What am I doing here?"

"damnit Madara shutup, its too early for this shit."

Kagome got up and looked around finding it too quiet around the base for some reason. She stretched and yawned walking to the bathroom attached to her room and brushed her teeth than set up the shower. Kagome was going to shower before she blinked and looked around seeing the door open, its something she always did because the bathrooms attached.

But she saw Madara on the bed looking like his trying to look at anything but the open door. With a snarl kagome slamed the door shut "HENTAI!"

After that little incident kagome got out and put on her hakamas and hori than changed her form to kinky hoe than blinked.

Putting up her finger with a light bulb on top of her head she took out her charm, changed herself back to her form than took out her kimono top than stained it red with black petals and black trimming and a black obi. Around her neck was the necklace that the kagome in konoha was using but with a black babble, chain, beads and clasp.

Kagome looked in the mirror and blinked. She changed her hair to red with white tips and giggled. Shes a mirror image but opposite of the kagome in konoha, at least she didn't have to look like kikyo anymore. Well she didn't have to in the first place. But she didn't want to look like herself when she didn't act like herself.

Kagome looked at her wrist and put her charm back and sighed, she cant use Shi and Siekatsu here. Its just not right using her swords for the organization.

She grinned than took out Tokijin and Tetseiga and strapped them to her hips and grinned, much better, she always preferred swords after Sesshomaru taught her swordsmanship. Especially since using a bow and arrow in the shinobi world is kinda… bad… the sickle and chain is good here and the other things, just not the bow and arrow.

Kagome strolled out of her room and to the dinning area, everything was still destroyed but she saw that the dining area was restored and cleaned up. Good, they are taking her rules of the kitchen seriously.

She went to the kitchen walking past the akatsuki members who had their jaws dropped at her appearance and Tobi was trying to suppress his killing intent 'shes mine! I had her first!' was Madaras thoughts.

Once in the kitchen kagome took out the eggs and beat them along with green onions and peppers and placed them in the pan to fry than baked bread and made porage, she cut up fruit and put them in separate bowls. Once the omlete was done she placed them on a huge plate and cut it up and brought the food over to the dinning area and took her serving first.

She had a couple omlete slices, bread and porage with fruit slices in it. She blinked when someone put green tea down in front of her and smiled up at Tobi "thanks Tobi, I guess you really are a good boy" kagome said with a mischivious gleam in her eyes.

She drank her tea and ate slowly as she saw everyone taking their times with their food. At least they aren't eating like starved animals this time, last night was a bit much even for her. Like she ate with Inuyasha before, and he doesn't have manners or restraint on food ediqute at all.

She smiled as everyone finished eating and looked up at her, "anyone know where I would be able to find leadersama? I want to speak to him about being put out on missions, either that or I can be made you guys medic ninja. But I do prefer to fight and be sent on active missions."

Zetsu disappeared through the floor and kagome sweat dropped as everyone shrugged and drank their tea. Damn they were awfully quiet this morning.

"say, why are you guys so quiet? Usually your going on about money Kakuzu. And Hidan your usually swearing an awful lot about one thing or another. And Diedara you cant resist trying to get a rise out of Sasori. Whats wrong with you guys?"

That's when Tobi turned around with his mask on and said in his annoyingly high voice "everyones scared of you Oniisan. But not tobi, tobis a good boy!"

"now why would they be scared of me?"

Tobi made a huge show of coughing than lookin all over the place "gee oniisan, I don't know. Woman can be pretty scary sometimes."

Kagome sweatdropped as Kisame tried to make signs for tobi to shut up already and Itachi walked into the dining area "why is there food on the table? You guys cant tell me you hired someone to cook or something? Oh god did tobi make all this? Are you going to have to be treated for food poisoning again?"

Kagome held up her hand and waved with her eyes closed as she smiled "good morning Itachi, I made all this and ne they did not hire me. I have yet to get paid for anything yet. And no they wont be treated for food poisoning they don't have. And I will eventually teach tobi how to cook." Kagome looked over at tobi with a smirk "isn't that right TOBI"

Tobi scratched his head "that's right oniisan, tobi will be a good boy and learn!"

Itachi sat at the table and kagome leaned her elbows forward folding her fingers together before leaning on them also "now Itachi, I have rules here. If I am to cook for you guys. You guys better do the cleaning and we are to take turns picking up the supplies when we need them."

"what if I will not abide by your rules kikyo-san?"

"than no one will have dumplings or food until you agree to follow the rules."

Everyone froze when they heard that and tried to tackle Itachi to make him agree to it "its fine by me kikyo-san, I don't really like sweets anyways." Kagome smirked.

"alright" kagome got up and walked out of the dinning area and set off to look for leadersama.

In the dining area everyone was yelling at Itachi while he ate 'damn… this is good, she really is a good cook. Maybe I should agree to do these chores that she expects of us' Itachi looked around at everyone 'I will… eventually, I want to see how long it takes for the guys to "convince" me to listen to kikyo-san.'

Kagome walked the halls and blinked when she felt two auras… right through a wall. She held up her hand against the wall and giggled when it passed through it. She walked through the wall into a dark room with scrolls everywhere and a single oil lamp burning in the corner.

There was a figure sighting at the desk and kagome walked forward "how do you know how to find this place kikyo-san?"

"I can sense auras leadersama. And I wish to speak to you about my place in the akatsuki"

"you will be going out on a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu to track down Yugito and bring her back alive to extract the Matatabi from her. Once that is complete you are to go out and kill some people with Hidan and Kakuzu, I will not tell you the reason for why. To find Yugito you can search cloud."

With a nod kagome looked around and said, "do I have to tell Hidan and Kakuzu about the mission?"

"no, they already know, you are to meet up with them. I believe they have already left."

With a swear that made leadersama raise his eyebrows she disappeared and appeared in a clearing next to hidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK!" hidan screamed when he jumped away from kagome. Kagome growled and her eyebrow twitched "do you always have to swear soo much Hidan?"

"why the fuck should you know bitch? Its not like it fucking bothers you does it?" kagome sighed and looked over at kakuzu who was looking at kagome carefully "im to join you guys on your mission." Hidan held his fist against kagome "don't fucking ignore me when im fucking talking to you dipshit!"

Kagome walked away from hidan when kakuzu started to walk "and also, I am told that I will be killing some people with you guys afterwards. Leadersama said he would not tell me the reason about why I will be doing so with you." Kakuzu grumbled something bout how kagome better not be in the way on the mission.

Kagome, kakuzu and Hidan were walking for a while until Hidan went on about how Jashin wants a sacrifice and that they have to stop in a nearby village to get it unless Hidan decides to use kagome. Kagome pooled her Miko Ki into her palm and slapped Hidan across the face with her ki and smirked "is that enough to sate your damn god hidan?"

Hidan put his hand to his cheek and looked at kagome shocked, how was she able to sate the blood lust soo easily without actual blood or death?

Kagome and Kakuzu just kept walking while Hidan stood there staring after kagome with his hand still to his cheek, and also, how was kagome able to make that hurt as fuck and burn at the same time?

After realizing that kakuzu and kagome were walking away from him "HEY WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU DUMBASSES THINK YOUR GOING! YOUR LEAVING ME BEHIND YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Hidan ran after them and kagome sighed looked at kakuzu "how much longer will we have to deal with this?"

"it will be a few days walk before we cross the border for cloud and than a few more days before we reach the place that our intel had on Yugito." Kagome groaned and summoned kilala.

Kakuzu was looking at kilala wondering why kagome would summon such a small useless animal. She better not be dragging them down in the mission. "alright kilala, this will be a few days. I really don't want to deal with hidan over there" kagome pointed at Hidan making him scream "HEY! BITCH WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU FUCKER?" and kilala winced and mewed.

"so… you wouldn't mind transforming and letting me ride you so I can sleep?" kilala mewed and kakuzu stepped back as kilala was engulfed in flames and hidan stood there staring. From the flames was kilala in her giant form and two saberlike teeth protruding from her mouth.

Her two tails had flames at the end and so did all her paws. Kagome sighed happily and jumped on kilalas back before leaning on the back of kilalas neck using her mane as a pillow.

"what the fuck do you think your fucking down sleeping on the goddamn job woman!" kilala put out her tail and slapped hidan across the cheek and hidan held his cheek again as he went quiet. Kakuzu just kept on walking acting like nothing happened at all. Even when there was a giant yellow cat with a black diamond on its forehead and two tails walking next to him.

At the village.

The mission to retrieve sasuke was a failure. And Naruto was sent out of the village to train with Jairiya. Sakura spent all her time training with Tsunade and everyone else was also training to get stronger. Hoping to catch up and keep up with Naruto, especially since they know that Naruto was doing it in hopes of protecting them all and being stronger to bring back sasuke.

Kakashi was put on active duty in the ANBU black ops and kagome, kakashi and tenzou were put on the same team, they worked in infiltration and assassination. It helped a lot that kagome went up in the ranks quickly, but getting the rank of first caption was something that kagome turned down. She was okay occasionally being caption. But she preferred to follow in kakashis orders.

Since they worked together and that kagome was an excellent medical ninja, kakashi always came back from the missions with chakra exhaustion. With tenzou it was rather alarming since he always over excerted his wood style jutsu. It probably didn't help that he wasn't the only wood style user anymore.

They were coming back from an assassination mission when they forgot to wipe their masks off when they appeared in the hokages office.

The konohamaru squad was there about some missions.

It didn't go well…

They just stood there in front of Tsunades desks waiting to be spoken to as per protocal

It didn't help that Tsunade just kept giving the konohamaru squad their mission and they wanted to get out of their quickly. Konohamaru didn't even give Tsunade a hard time about not being able to get a harder mission because he was a full fledged ninja anymore.

"you guys really need to come in more often like that if it shuts everyone up soo quickly." Kagome looked at kakashi as kakashi looked at kagome and tenzou "im sorry Lady Tsunade, we didn't think" kagome said quietly.

"kakashi stepped forward and handed a scroll to Tsunade as she opened it and read it and looked over at the team. She nodded and handed Kakashi a scroll and said "you will memorize this now and it will disappear after you have looked at it. You guys are to leave three days from now for your next mission. Dismissed." "HAI" they were gone and Tsunade drank from her Sake bottle.

"doesn't anyone every use the door anymore?" there was a knock at the door making Tsunade throw and empty Sake bottle at the door thinking it was kagome.

In the compound kakashi and kagome walked into the door and collapsed onto the floor as soon as their sandals were off.

They lay on the floor for a while before getting up and kakashi held kagome as they leaned heavily on each other due to the exhaustion. They had a mutual agreement to go to one room and one bed because they were too exhausted to walk on their own.

The closest room to them was a guest room with a gueen size bed and they just walked in and collapsed on the bed.

It was a few hours later before kagome woke up to kakashi holding her waist and his face in her hair. She sighed and looked up at kakashi to see that he was awake. He didn't have his mask or hiate-ate on and kagome blushed at him.

"sleep kagome. God knows we both seriously need it." Kagome shrugged than snuggled closer to kakashi and closed her eyes with sleep on her mind.

In their sleep cycle kagome and kagome exchanged information and kagome was really shocked to see the kagome with the akatsukis appearance, it was kinda suprising that it looked good but sort of wrong to kagome because it just wasn't right.

And especially more shocked to find that Madara was still alive even after soo long. And kagome agreed with kagome about her choice and smirked. This should be fun, whatever happens.

And kagome felt bad for herself about all the missions that she has been sent on, but kagome couldn't help but sigh seeing that she has already captured the two tail jinchuuriki and that they have went to the collection agencies multiple times now.

Upon waking up she snuggled closer to the heat that was next to her only for her to wake up with a blush as she remembered what happened.

She looked over at kakashi and found that he was awake again, she blushed furiously "im sorry this happened Kakashi, im sure we were just too tired to care after the mission. Ill remember to set up two rooms near the entrance with beds now. That way we wont have to do this anymore"

Kakashi pressed his finger against kagomes mouth and said "shh, its okay kagome, im not sorry this happened. Especially since it was honestly the best sleep I have had in a long time. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Kagome blinked and looked up at kakashi with questioning eyes only to have kakashi press his lips against hers briefly "ive been meaning to ask you lately if you would be my girlfriend kagome. Its been a long time that we have lived together. And months that we have worked together in ANBU now."

Kagome smiled and leaned up bringing kakashi down to kiss him "its about time you asked me that kakashi, especially since I know you're the one who scared my suiters away. Like I never seen Genma so scared to see me more than that day after you spoke to him. Nor have I seen Guy cry soo much."

Kagome giggled as kakashi held her closer. "although, I still have yet to learn to cook the way you do kagome. So.. will you please make lunch?" kagome had a tick mark on her head than she tried to get up only for kakashi to push her down and lay his head on her chest cuddling her.

"you don't have to do it now kagome. Im still too tired to get up yet." Kagome sighed than rolled over making kakashi lean his head on her shoulder instead as she went on her side. "fine, just wake me up eventually than"

When kagome woke up it was because kakashi was no longer than and she went down to the kitchen smelling dumplings. She drooled as she sat at the table, her tea was already their and there was a bento with sushi, rice balls, tempera and fish. In the middle of the table was a huge plate of dumplings with sweet sauce on it. Along with another huge plate of sushi and rice balls.

Kagome looked up at kakashi who was leaning against the counter drinking tea. She smiled and broke her chopsticks apart and ate the sushi first and than tempera before grabbing the rice ball and munching on at as she looked up at kakashi.

She got used to the sight of kakashi being shirtless, especially since when he is off on missions that is the way he is because he usually has to clean his clothes to get the blood out of them.

He doesn't wear his mask in the house anymore, and everyone else didn't know that he lived with kagome and kagome never gets visitors anymore after kakashi scared off the suiters.

So kakashi doesn't have to worry about someone else but kagome seeing his face. He had a thoughtful expression on his face at the moment making kagome smile "what are you thinking of this time kakashi?"

"the intel that you have gathered on the akatsuki and the information that jairiya has also. It makes me wonder about them. Especially since they apearantly seem more lively. Rumor has it that there is a female in the akatsuki who obtained the title "Miko Shinobi" it worries me."

Kagome tilted her head back "why would it worry you?" "because, it is an unknown enemy and we do not know what this "miko shinobi" if it is anywhere close to konohas "shikigami shinobi" than it makes me worry. Do you happen to know anything about this kagome?"

Kagome tilted her head "of course I know about this kakashi, but for information like that. Youll have to go directly to Tsunade about it to get clearance or even hear any more about it."

Kagome took another rice ball and munched on it, once it was finished she took a couple more sushi and ate them "I hate how hungry I get after missions" kagome said with a pout making kakashi laugh.

"usually being hungry after missions is always a good thing kagome. But with the way you eat so you can fill three chakra networks… its kind of alarming. If I didn't know any better about it I would have thought that you were trying to take after the achimiki clan." Kagome glared at kakashi for that.

She "hmmphed" and took another rice ball and munched before drinking her tea.

She looked over at the dumplings "where you able to perfect my recipe yet kakashi?" "I don't know, its up to you to find that out isn't it?" kagome shrugged than took a dumpling stick and ate one nearly moaning "yea, you almost did kakashi." She ate another one but she didn't supress the moan this time making kakashi harden.

She took another dumpling stick and ate it as she drank more tea and grinned at kakashi "so what are we going to do on our three days off kakashi?"

Kakashi walked over to kagome and leaned over her with a smile "oh I can think of some things kagome."

Kagome gulped and grined "TRAINING" kakashi took a step back with a look of horror "god. Not that again please kagome, if you care about me you wouldn't put me through that again." Kagome snickered and stuck her tongue at kakashi "oh come on, it wasn't that bad kakashi. You got stronger" "at what price kagome?" kakashi was slumped over with shadows over his head "at what price?"

Suddenly kagome burst out laughing and said "wimp" before running away. She used her time space jutsu and ran through the walls trying to through kakashi off her trail.

She ended up in her room and jumped onto the bed hiding under the sheets trying to supress her giggles.

Suddenly she held her breath as she heard something only for kakashi to said next to her in the sheets "are we hiding from somebody"

"eep" kagome tried to get up only for kakashi to pull her down on top of him with her hands on his chest.

Kakashi was laughing at how surprised kagome was and looked up at her with a smile, kagome traced the scars on his chest before blushing.

Kakashi pulled her wrist and held her close kissing kagome. They pulled away breathless as they head someone clearing their throat.

In the doorway was tenzou. With a groan kagome got up and looked at the wood style user "how did you know where we lived tenzou?" kagome said a little cutiously.

"im your teammate Kagome-san, Hatake-san we need to discuss the details of the mission. I know it is not going to be started until three days from now. But I cant just do nothing at the moment." Tenzou was avoiding looking at kakashi and kagome and kagome sighed before getting up and helping kakashi up.

They went over to a separate room with a round table in the middle with a map of the nations and kagome took a scroll from near the door and threw it in the air. She watched as it turned transparent and hovered over the nations.

Kakashi went over to the map and pointed at an area near cloud "akatsuki recently had an attack on this area, they caught and obtained the 2 tails months ago. But we have reason to believe that this attack was for an entirely different reason. Intel has it that they catch jinchuurikis in a couple months intervals and use the other time to capture wanted people for the money on their head. Recently in cloud one of the people who was being persued by the akatsukis miko shinobi went their seeking refuge."

Kakashi placed his hand on the transperant scroll and everyone blinked as a mirror image of kagome came up but different. She had a circlet on and dragon earings along with the necklace being a black babble instead. The mirror image didn't have swords but had a bow and arrow and two swords at her hips.

Her hair was red with white tips and her eyes were blue. "this miko shinobi was working along in capturing the person. She succeeded but she left a scar in cloud. They are requesting reinforcements from any shinobi nation that are willing to help. The attack hit too close to home and they are worried about loosing their jinchuuriki. Their raikage was injured in the attack also and the akatsuki stole important documents from them. The situation is dire."

Kagome sinced having had the memories of what 'kikyo' did, it wasn't pretty especially since kagome knows that at this rate. 'kikyos' essence will darken at twice the normal rate in that environment. Pretty soon they will have to switch places to preserve the balance of theirs.

Kagome cant have darkness poisoning her soul and turning her into a dark miko bend on destruction and death like the tailed beasts are when enraged.

"we are to travel this route and meet up with a team that will escort us to the site. Once we are there, kagome you are to heal all the wounded that you can while me and tenzou searches for signs of this miko shinobi. Hopefully we are able to find it and in turn. Find the akatsuki hideout."

Tenzou was looking between kagome and kakashi with what seemed like dissapointmen on his face. 'whats on his mind I wonder?' kagome looked at kakashi "do you have a plan kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. "I sent word for the unit that we are to meet to deliver a scroll to you. That scroll with contain information on where you will meet the injured. You will go there and heal them. Tenzou and me will go with the unit to the attack site and search it, hopefully by the time you get there we will have a general whereabout on where we will find the enemy. If not we will use your summons as a fall back."

Kagome nodded as there was a puff in front of her and there was gatsune. With a sign kagome untied the scroll that was strapped to gatsunes back and looked at the information.

"alright I have it." The scroll was engulfed in flames and kakashi looked at tenzou and nodded to him before walking pass kakashi and going back to her room.

Kagome walked pass the area with her bed and went through a door to her own personal hotsprings, she stripped her clothing and went into the hotsprings placing a wet rag on her head.

She had her eyes closed while she was leaning back on the warm rocks when kakashi came in and stripped also, stepping into the springs.

Kagome didn't open her eyes until she felt kakashi coming closer, kakashi caressed her cheek and came closer to kagome until he had her in his arms.

"if you are worried about the injured youll have to face when you get their, you don't have to. I know you will be able to do it kagome."

Kagome leaned against kakashi and looked up at him "im more worried about what it will be like to face off with the akatsuki kakashi."

Kakashi blinked than leaned down and captured her lips in hopes of distracting her. It worked for a while until kakashi pressed himself against her making her bite his lip.

"c'mon kaka-kun. Lets just relax for now."

Kakashi went closer to kagome teasing her and said in her ear "what if I am completely relaxed already kagome?" he felt her shiver against him and he couldn't help teasing her more.

She squirmed against him and leaned her head back to kiss him.

When they came closer to each other he was going to take her before kagome sighed and pushed him away as the door to the springs opened and in came Tenzou. Again.

Kagome hid her flustered face against kakashis chest as kakashis head turned to look at tenzou "what is it this time?"

"I have questions about your plans"

"damnit tenzou, the missions in three days. You can ask two days from now. Or even when we begin the mission!" man, kakashi must have been pretty frustrated right than.

Tenzou nodded and turned and walked out like nothing happened.

Kagome leaned back against the warm rock letting her muscles loosen as she closed her eyes. She felt kakashi move in front of her again and she opened an eye looking up at him with a smile.

"relax kakashi, I placed a barrier on the room this time." Kagome giggled as kakashi sighed in relief and slumped forward in a sign of relaxing.

Kagome traced kakashis jaw and lips before moving closer and kissing him. "you know, after all this trouble together it would suck if one of us were to change their mind" kagome said with an evil glint in her eye making kakashi gulp and hold her firmly.

"you didn't change your mind did you kagome?" she smiled up at him innocently and blinked making her eyelashes flutter against her cheek "now why would I do that kakashi?"

With a growl kakashi leaned down and bit her shoulder before teasing her again. "beats me, but I know I sure as hell didn't."

It's a good thing that the barrier was also sound proof.

With the akatsuki

Kagome was pissed off that kakuzu refused to answer her summons via the ring to come by and help her with the bodies. She growled and summoned up totosais weird three eyes cow. It's a good thing because the cow has a sort of trailer behind it.

She piled up the bodies on the trailer and jumped onto the cow "you know. I need to name you" the eye on the cows forehead blinked up at kagome "hmm… yea maybe your right. Your good the way you are." Kagome and the cow flew to the nearest collection agency only to see kakuzu waiting at the front.

"YOU FUCKING UNDEAD ZOMBIE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WILL WAIT HERE TO COUNT THE MONEY AND GET THE PAYMENT BUT YOU WONT HELP ME CARRY THE FUCKING BODIES!" kagome screamed at kakuzu when she jumped off the cow and onto the ground in front of him.

"kikyo-san, I know you are completely capable of doing that all on your own. So you can leave it to me and report back to leadersama." With a snarl she threw the bodies at kakuzus feet and left him. The cow disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"HEY! ARENT YOU GOING TO HELP BRING THEM INSIDE!"

"NO!" kagome shouted as she stomped around. She kagome upon three ANBU on her way to a hotspring "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONG, IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKERS!" the ANBU disappeared into the shadows and kagome snarled and decided to destroy trees on her way to the hotspring.

By the time she got to the hotspring and striped leaning against the warm rocks. Half the forest was decimated and the rest was up in raging infernos. But kagome relaxed and leaned back with her eyes closed. She felt a sigh escape.

At the village

"what the fuck was that tenzou?"

"woman" he cowered back as he looked at kagome who was glaring daggers at the wood style user. "well it seemed to me that akatsuki member wasn't exactly in a good mood, don't you think?" kagome said with a smile closing her eyes.

Kakashi sweatdropped at kagome and they reported to the hokage tower. They appeared in the office and dodged an empty sake bottle. "LEARN TO USE THE DOOR!" kagome disappeared, Shizune, Tenzou and Kakashi can head a knock at the door as Tsunade screamed bloody murder and punched her hand through the door in hopes of grabbing kagomes throat.

Kagome appeared in the room and said "we are here to report that the akatsuki member we were sent to track has already went to the collection agency."

"however. The akatsuki member didn't exactly be in the… rather civil mood…." Tenzou tried to say but trailed off.

"she was seriously rather murderous… by the time we retreated, the forest was destroyed Tsunade…. Maybe we should try tracking her down again in a bit… maybe when shes calmed down" Kakashi finished and they all bowed down hoping to hide the horror on their faces.

'woman are scary when their angry' tenzou and kakashi thought as they looked at kagome 'lets hope we never piss her off that bad….'

"I can see the destruction from here. You guys were right to take that course of action. Your mission will start up again in the next three days. Take that time to rest and prepare for the worst." Tsunade said before letting her head bang against the desk with a groan. Kagome shrugged 'she must have a really bad hangover right now.'

With a nod at Tsunade kagome disappeared and went to her room, putting up a barrier she sat down on a pillow cross legged and connected with the other kagome. 'uh… what just happened today?'

Kagome blinked when she found that the other kagome is finally loosing it with the akatsuki 'you know… that didn't take very long. Switch?' the other kagome nodded and they felt themselves merge completely for a second than split and they were in different places. The real kagome was now with the village while her 'clone' was with the akatsuki. She blushed furiously remembering what happened between her and kakashi.

'you know you could have warned me about the power drain kagome.' 'you already knew about it' 'knowing about it and KNOWING about it are two different things. What is with the constant power drainage to a barrier around Itachi?' 'you know about that too you know' 'yea but it doesn't hurt to ask you.' 'well you do have to protect him from the other akatsuki memebers because he still hasn't cracked and said he would follow the rules.' 'well than. Im dropping the barrier than.' 'but…' 'he will crack.'

Kagome opened her eyes and shrugged at what her 'clone' is going to do to Itachi, she better get front roll seats to that memory, better yet she wants to be there… but she needs a break from akatsuki.

With a pout she got up, and dispelled her room only to have kakashi fall through her door "umm?" kakashi looked up at kagome from the floor "ive been trying to get in to tell you dinner is ready for a while." "oh… thanks" kagome walked pass kakashi who put his face back on the floor with a sigh.

Kagome sat at the table and waited for kakashi, once he was there they started to eat. After the food kagome cleaned up and wiped everything down and brewed more tea. "k-kakashi… I don't know how I should feel right now" kagome said looking down into her cup of tea.

Kakashi got up and took her tea out of her hands before hugging her "you don't need to worry kagome. Im also a shinobi, a life of bliss with a loved one doesn't come easy. I know, and we still have missions to complete. There is a very real possibility of loosing each other kagome, im just happy that we have had this time together."

Kagome wrapped her arms around kakashi and sighed, breathing his scent and giggled "im still mad at you about the incident with pakun" kakashi sweat dropped "maa, cant you forgive me for that one?" kagome smirked with a dark look in her eye "not yet."

With a giggle kagome pulled away and headed for the door. "where are you going?" "out." Kakashi stood there leaning against the counter looking at kagome as she disappeared out the door.

Once outside kagome disappeared and appeared at Tsunades door before knocking. "ENTER!" kagome went inside and bowed to Tsunade at her desk. "what do you have for me kagome?" kagome handed over a scroll for Tsunade and she disappeared as Tsunade opened the scroll looking inside it.

Kagome was walking the streets of konoha feeling lost and bored. There were no missions to do for the next three days and there was no akatsuki to bother. She hated life in the village, it was too tame for her. She was tempted to switch places with herself again just so she can have that life back again but she knew they both did it for a reason.

She did like kakashi, she really did. But she was bored. Like really bored, she didn't get to smack Hidan around for swearing, she didn't get to mess up Kakuzus accounting books and she didn't get to fool around with Madara. She didn't get to hide samehada from Kisame and she didn't get to bug Diedara until he nearly blew himself up in his anger.

Sasori was always rather tame, it was annoying to kagome how Sasori never reacted to things. But it was always fun being around the guy, with how quiet he was it was a nice change from everything else at the akatsuki, kagome didn't even get to teach tobi how to cook yet. She wanted to see everyones reactions when they ate the food tobi made.

With a sigh kagome made her way back to the compound and she wished she would bump into at least someone interesting.

She rounded a corner and bumped into her ANBU comrade "oh tenzou, what are you doing here?" "I was out looking for you, kakashi told me you were not at the compound." Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at the woodstyle user "what of me?" "have you noticed how the akatsuki member looked exactly like you but different?" "yea, it wouldn't be the first time someones looked like me tenzou." "im suspicious of it kagome. They call her the miko shinobi, last I checked. You also have miko powers. Are you betraying the village?"

Kagome looked away "im not betraying the village" tenzou took her chin and forced her to look at him "than who the hell was that!" "I don't know!" kagome pushed the wood style user away and walked away to the compound only to have him grab her shoulder.

"listen kagome, ive had feelings for you for a while. But if it turns out you are betraying the village I wont hesitate to turn you in for the treason nor will I hesitate to kill you if I am ordered to do so." Kagome froze and looked over at tenzou with a shocked look when kakashi came strolling by and a "YO! I was wondering where you two where. Lets go to the compound and have a little talk why don't we?"

Kagome grumbled swear words under her breath as she followed kakashi and pouted at him when he sent her a dark look (looks like shes used to hanging out around Hidan already) once they were at the house kagome brewed some tea and they took it to the war room and sat down at the table sipping their tea.

"now kagome, I heard what tenzou said about asking you if you have betrayed the village. But I also know you well enough to know you were hiding something. What is it."

Kagome looked away "I am the reincarnation of a priestess named kikyo, before our final battle with naraku she betrayed us. I have reason to believe kikyo followed me here in search of the jewels power to make her whole again. She may have joined the akatsuki."

She just sat there looking down as kakashi and tenzou shared a look "so you did know this new akatsuki member didn't you."

"my first mission was to locate the akatsuki hideout and infiltrate the base. I know more about the akatsuki than you do, than even jairiya does too." Kakashi froze while tenzou leaned forward "than why not tell us kagome? Why keep it to yourself?" kakashi said with a sad lilt to his tone "ive been ordered to do so by Lady Tsunade. If you wish to have the information, than you are to go to her directly yourselves and request it. Otherwise that information will be kept top secret until it is absolutely necessary."

Kagome took a sip of her tea and sighed when she finally looked up at her squad "now will you guys stop acting like im a traitor to the village?" she said looking first at tenzou than kakashi.

Tenzou was looking around ashamed of himself for doubting his teammate while kakashi leaned forward with his hands folded underneath his chin "tell me kagome, how long has this been going on?" "how long has what's been going on?" "you and tenzou" kagome burst out laughing "what the hell are you talking about kakashi?" tenzou froze and looked over at kakashi, he sighed underneath the table that nothing is going on between them and that he doesn't want kagome to know of his feelings.

Kakashi nodded and looked over at tenzou with a meaningful look in his eye. Tenzou looked down and sipped his tea before nodding solemnly. Kagome got up upon finishing her tea and looked at the two men before her "are we finished here than?" she crossed her arms across her chest with a pout.

"why, do you have somewhere you want to be kagome?" kakashi said while closing his eye and turning his head in that weird way of his. "yes." Kagome said darkly making kakashi look over "oh?" "the hot springs." Kagome said marching out.

She went down the hall and went to the door to the hotsprings and took off her ninja gear and kimono before taking off her jewelry and going into the hot springs. She leaned back with her eyes closed letting the heat of the water loosen her muscles. Until the door to one of the separate changerooms opened and out came kakashi and tenzou in robes. She kept her eyes closed when they took off the robes and went into the water.

Finally when she felt them settle in she opened her eyes and glared at them "you know, hot springs are supposed to be co-ed meaning the boys and girls go to separate hot springs." "that would be correct gome but… there is only one hotsprings here and I believe me and tenzou here needs to relax also" kagome huffed and leaned back in the water not caring for the blush on tenzous face as he watched the top of her breasts above the water.

They all soaked in the water for a while before kagome sighed and stood up and climbed out of the water giving the men a full view of her body before putting on a robe and tieing the belt around her waist. "since it is obvious that you guys will stay here, I am going to retire to my bed." Kagome walked out of the room.

Tenzou was close to nose bleeding while Kakashi was hardened and they looked at each other "shes mine" Kakashi said possessively as Tenzou waved his hands in front of his face "I wont try anything, I swear. I know better than to piss off the copy ninja of konoha." With a gruff Kakashi leaned back on the warm rocks and closed his eye "say… Kakashi, does she know what you look like underneath that mask?" "yes" "can I see also?" "no"

I feel that I should try to at least keep a schedule for when I will update. It doesn't help that im simply writing and updating when I feel like it. What do you guys say about having a schedule for new chapters?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 6:

"say… Kakashi, does she know what you look like underneath that mask?" "yes" "can I see also?" "no"

Kakashi and Tenzou just leaned back afterwards and relaxed.

Kagome went to her room and collapsed before letting sleep take her, a couple hours later she got up in her robe and her hair pooled around the pillow. She walked around to the hotsprings and saw that Kakashi and Tenzou have fallen asleep in the hot springs

She sweat dropped at their red appearance and looked around and going to her discarded kimono and weapons. She let her robe dropped and bent down to pick up her kimono and proceeded to dress before putting her weapons back in place.

Kagome didn't notice how Kakashi and Tenzou opened an eye and watched her, they weren't aware of the other being awake and kagome wasn't aware of them being awake either. When she was dressed and everything was put back in place. She walked over to the two men and leaned down to shake them "hey, you two… wake up"

She giggled as they stood up quickly showing off their muscled chests and they looked around "remind me to make sure I check up on you guys next time your in the hot springs. Sleeping here isn't really good for your health."

Kakashi was scratching his head while Tenzou laughed nervously "sorry kagome, I didn't notice that we fell asleep." Kagome shook her head ignoring their bare chests and threw robes at them as they got out of the hot springs, kagome turned around "ill get breakfast ready guys."

Kagome walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen and set up two batches, one for pancakes, one for omlets and baked some bread and cut up some fruit. She brewed tea and once everything was ready she set it down at the table as Tenzou and Kakashi sat down and sipped their tea. Kagome went and grabbed some syrup and sat down, grabbing some omletes, pancakes and putting fruit over her pancakes before pouring syrup on it.

She ate the omlete as she watched the guys eat slowly and she started on her pancakes, moaning softly "man I missed pancakes."

"why don't you make this all the time kagome?" Kakashi said between bites of the pancake "its not exactly healthy for you Kakashi, so we have to refrain from having it all the time" kagome said while eating the fruit.

Tenzou was eating quietly and sipped his tea before speaking "kagome, I didn't know you were such a great cook." Kakashi smiled closing his eyes "why do you think I stopped going out to eat Tenzou?" Kakashi chuckled as he saw the understanding in tenzous face.

Kagome finished off her pancakes and sat back drinking her tea as she watched Kakashi and Tenzou argue back and forth about food. Once she finished her tea she got up to grab her dishes only for Kakashi to stop her by placing his hand over hers. "let me get that gome." He said and collected the dishes.

Kagome sat back as Kakashi set another cup of tea down in front of her and she looked at Tenzou "well. We have the next 2 days off before we have to set out again Tenzou, what would you like to do until then? I know that I don't want to stay around and be bored."

Kakashi sat down at kagomes side and smiled "id say we take this time to train and work on our teamwork. Meaning I really do have to go back to timeless isle." Kakashi looked at Tenzou with an evill glint in his eyes "and im not going back there alone" kagome looked around and saw that everyone was done than nodded.

Kagome giggled madly making Tenzou move away from her with fear, he brought up his hands to protect his face when he saw the smirk on kagomes face. Next thing they all knew they were thrown into an ocean and kagome landed on her feet on the water, she bend forward looking into the water at Kakashi and Tenzou.

She started walking to shore were cranes were littered eating the grass and drinking from ponds fueled by a huge waterfall from the mountain cliffs.

Kakashi surfaced on the water with an anguished cry. Tenzou simply stood on the water and looked at the birds, turtles, frogs and other varies animals on the island. There were average ones and huge ones.

Kagome stood waiting among the birds and once Tenzou looked around, he tried to head to kagome only for Kakashi to stop him "don't go near the animals Tenzou. Shes trying to lure you closer so they can attack you. The animals have a respectable distance they like to keep others at. Once you cross that distance they will attack, and once you cross into the others space you will be overwhelmed with the numbers and power that they have in their attacks."

Kagome pouted at Kakashi while he kepts talking "those birds and cranes, they use wind style jutsu, using their wings as a power source to stir up the currents for their attacks. Once your close they will use earth style jutsu to shatter the rocks into shards for their wind attacks." Tenzou looked at Kakashi with wonder.

Kagome walked through the birds and unto the water towards Kakashi and Tenzou "if that is true Kakashi, why are they not attacking kagome?" "shes been here way longer than we have. She has made a reputation with the islands inhabitants and they will not attack her unless provoked by her." Kakashi said looking at kagome with scorn "she did the same thing with me." Kakashi said moving his shirt to the side showing scars on his chest and shoulders "I had to learn the hard way Tenzou, I wish to make sure you don't have to either."

Kagome held out her hand and a cloud appeared underneath Kakashi and tenzous feet and lifted them making Tenzou freak out and try to get his balance back "relax Tenzou, the first thing we have to do is work on balance over our bodies, mind and chakra." Kagome was lifted with a cloud and she let them fly to the cliffs above. From each cliff face was cables going along it in walk ways and kagome set Kakashi and Tenzou down in one of the cables connected to the others in a triangular formation.

Kagome grinned at them before dropping off the cables below and throwing sutras onto birds beneath them. The sutras stuck to their foreheads and kagome whispered "attack" causing the birds to look up to the two shinobi on the cables and concentrate chakra in their wings to throw blades of wind at the two shinobi. Tenzou tried to dodge only for him to loose his balance and Kakashi moved and grabbed his hand.

"now, you know the drill Kakashi, sit cross legged and balance on the cables while they attack you. You have to get past the danger of the attacks in mind and body to ensure that you are able to concentrate your chakra around you to defend against it. If you cant keep this balance, than you will be struck down" Tenzou looked at kagome horrified "we have to do what!" Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder with a shake of his head before helping Tenzou to sit on the cable.

Kagome walked over to a tree with lamps hanging from its branches, she walked among elemental sprites and giggled looking up at Kakashi and Tenzou, Tenzou was struggling with keeping his cool when the wind strikes went to close to him.

After a while she saw them go into meditative state and she saw them glow with chakra, seeing that the wind strikes wasn't affecting them anymore she threw sutras at more birds and those birds used earth style to make rock shards. She watched when the birds worked together to encorperate rock shards into their wind strikes.

She smirked when she saw Kakashi and Tenzou weaver in their concentration, resulting in mant protruding rock shards on their body.

Kagome let this go on for hours before she said "alright, if you guys want to eat, kill the birds and cook the meat." Kagome said to kakashi and Tenzou, they went out of their meditative state but kept up the chakra around their person.

With a nod Tenzou called up wood style and pierced a group of birds through to see that they do not die soo easily "Tenzou, we have to work together to bring them down. Otherwise we will not stand a chance" Kakashi said jumping down into the group of birds.

At once the birds attacked and Kakashi went into a stance to protect himself from the strikes, Tenzou jumped down to help Kakashi out and in doing so, he lost his concentration on his chakra "NO! BRING IT BACK UP TENZOU!" Kakashi said freaking out once he saw Tenzou becoming vulnerable to the attacks.

He moved to protect Tenzou while Tenzou struggled to bring up his chakra field.

Kakashi wasn't able to protect all sides on Tenzou, Tenzou was struck behind with wind strikes and rock shards and he fell to the ground on his knees coughing up blood. "aren't you going to help kagome!" he screamed once he stopped coughing up blood. Kakashi shook his head "she will not help, this is our training task that we must complete before she is to heal us."

With new resolve Tenzou brought up his chakra field and encorperated wood style as armor and claws on his shoulders and down his arms. He started a new barrage of attacks towards the birds and Kakashi and him worked back to back. in no time they were able to bring down the birds and kagome threw a skinning knife in their direction "skin them and ill prepare the fire, once you are done I will see to your wounds." Kagome collected wood around the area and set up a fire pit before using fire style to light it.

Once Kakashi and Tenzou set up spits for the meat to cook she went over to them "remove your shirts." She said trying to hide her blush when Kakashi complied without complaint. Tenzou looked over "why?" "I need to access the extent of your damage." Tenzou took off his shirt and Kakashi whistled "damn Tenzou, if I wasn't here to help you out you would have been worse off than you are now." That caused Tenzou to grumble as Kagome walked over and took out varies shards making his wounds bleed heavily. Tenzou looked down and was alarmed "kagome, we need to go back. Kakashi and I need serious medical attention." "no need, im right here to help you." Kagome said while concentrating her ki into her hands and healing Tenzou.

He watched on in amazement as kagome healed his wounds and replemished his chakra "better?" "yes… thank you…. Is this why Kakashi no longer visits the hospital?" he said looking over in kakashis direction. Kagome nodded and walked over to Kakashi and taking out the shards.

Kakashi was delt more wounds in order to protect Tenzou from the attacks so it took longer to heal him.

"after you guys eat, I will bring you over to the ruins and you guys will work on utilizing your chakra network to protect yourselves while you work on crowd control. You guys are to collect banners from around the ruins without getting killed." Kagome said with a straight face as Tenzou choked on his food.

He looked over at Kakashi horrified to see that Kakashi was calm "KILLED?!" "yes." With a shrug she looked over at Kakashi "observe him Kakashi, this was what you were like when I first brought you here to train." Kagome said with a smile at Kakashi as he looked emberassed.

Tenzou sat there quietly with a look of fear in his eyes as he stared at his food "kagome, just what do you mean by killed?" "exactly that" "…." "don't worry, this island was here before anything else. So I learned the workings of it, once you are killed you will be brought back in a fixed point by a shikigami. No one ever dies here." She said while eating.

Kakashi watched Tenzou as a look of shock went over his face. Kagome pointed at a gravestone near the valley "there is the closest point of resurrection from here." Kagome said before taking a kunai and throwing it, striking Kakashi in the heart as Tenzou cried out and went to his side "what the fuck is wrong with you bitch! He was your comrade!" kagome called for her ki and restrained him as blue chakra went over his mouth.

She moved her hand so Tenzou was turned around and looked at the gravestone.

Within a few moments Kakashi appeared there and Tenzou looked over at kakashis corpse to see that it was a pile of bones

"yo!" Kakashi said with his eye smile. Kagome let Tenzou go as he rushed over to Kakashi making sure he was okay "he will be fine tenzou, it takes a while for his strength to come back and he cant use all his jutsu at the moment. Food and some rest will bring him back up to par." Kagome said as she took out a flask with water and threw it at Kakashi.

Kakashi catched it and drank greedily "my advice Tenzou, don't die. It is not pleasant and the whispers of the dead will stick with you all your life." Kakashi said with an unknown expression on his face as he passed the flask back to kagome.

Kagome caught it and put it away after taking a swig. She grinned at Kakashi "it was interesting hearing your first reaction when that happened to you Kakashi. It's a good thing I didn't kill Tenzou for him to learn about it as I did with you." She said with a tilt of her head at Tenzou.

Tenzou took a step back, afraid of the look in her eyes as she looked him up and down. "youll know eventually Tenzou. Once we are up in the ruins, you guys are on your own. If you guy, you will have to travel back to Kakashi from the fix point without getting killed again. Make sure you guys are always grouped together in order to complete your tasks." She pointed at Kakashi than Tenzou "you guys are to collect 25 banners each." She turned and walked away to a pathway that leads up the mountain.

The two shinobi struggled to keep up with kagome "doesn't it bring back old memories Kakashi?" Kakashi slumped forward with shadows over his head. "so… so much… it was too much…" kagome smirked and looked over "this time, I will present you two with trinkets so you guys can come here on your own." Kakashi looked over "oh?"

"yes, you guys can use these trinkets to come here and travel between here and konoha." Kagome said once a pillar came into view, Tenzou was too busy staring at the pillar and ruins to notice the giants the littered the ruins. The giants were humanoid bulls with huge horns on the sides of their head and circular nose rings.

Each giant was different but there were three different classes of them. Once seeing them Tenzou screamed and nearly fainted before Kakashi grabbed him. Kagome walked in middle of the path and pointed to banners in the heart of the giants, in the corner of rubble was a red banner with a tiger crouched as the crest. "you guys are to bring me those banners. Once I am satisfied with your task, I will assign you guys a new one to further your training." Kagome said with a grin.

Kakashi looked it over and looked at Tenzou "are you ready for this?" he said nonchalantly when Tenzou stood there frozen "you know.. we have to get this done Tenzou, its for training and you have to learn to utilize your training into battle." Kagome nodded.

"once you guys are able to get the banners, I will take you over to the shore were you will learn to keep a steady field of your chakra around you. You will learn to keep it invisible to the naked eye least you attract the attention of the poisonious frogs."

"FROGS!" kagome simply walked away and climbed the ruins before jumping on the pillar.

Once on the pillar she sat down and looked over at the two shinobi. "you guys may begin now!" kagome said as she watched Kakashi run towards the closest banner, keeping his chakra field up but unseen by the enemies. He was weaving his way between them and grabbed the banner before running back out.

Kagome nodded at Kakashi as Kakashi went back to Tenzou "the point of this excersice Tenzou is to keep your field up to protect you if they are to attack. You are to use speed to get by them and get the item you are going for. You cant falter or they will use that chance to get you." Kakashi said tying the banner to his waist.

"but how are you able to get away from them without them attacking you Kakashi?" "speed. If you run out of the area quickly, you will capture their attention use, but if you get far enough away quickly without them following you. Than they will loose interest in you and get back to their spots."

Tenzou nodded and concentrated as chakra was seen around him. "good, now you try Tenzou." Kakashi said as Tenzou ran into a crowd, he wasn't able to dodge all their attacks and was killed before he made it to the banner. Kakashi put his hand to his face covering his eye with a sigh.

Tenzou screamed as he died, thinking it was over with before he was brought to a spot in front of a giant humanoid with wings, he heard whispering in a dead language from everywhere, he looked around and saw everything in shades of gray, blue and black. He went on his knees and tried to cover his head to stop the whisperings.

Before Tenzou knew it, he was alive again and Kakashi put his hand on tenzous shoulders "its alright, your back." "…." Kakashi watched the wood style user look around searching for something "where am i?" "your at one of the fix points" Kakashi said pointing to the gravestone in front of Tenzou.

"you need to be faster than that Tenzou, you also need to learn to dodge their every attack."

Kagome watched as Tenzou tried to get it together "you have to start again Tenzou…" Kakashi said almost regrettably.

Kagome took out her flask again and drank from it as she watched Tenzou nod and steel himself to make the run again.

Tenzou put up his chakra field again and ran in, he was able to dodge the attacks and grab the banner.

Once he had the banner, he tried to run out. But that moment of hesitation in turning cost him his life, again.

Kagome sighed as Kakashi shook his head and went back over to the gravestone. He took out some water from his pouch and held it out to Tenzou once he was back again "drink this, it helps you anchor yourself to the world of the living."

Tenzou drank the water greedily "if you die, it is hard when you first come back. to anchor yourself back to the living. Having physical stuff remind you of your body helps with the disorientation."

Tenzou gave the water back to kakashi and Kakashi sighed "you have to try again Tenzou."

Kagome saw that the wood style user was close to crying as he looked at the group of humanoids again.

"what the fuck are they?"

"they are a species of humanoids called tuarens. They inhabit this area of the island. The ruins was once their home before war. This land was ravaged and they are the remnants of a people long gone and past. They cling to life and as a result, they do not move forward in time. Since then, this island has been overtaken by nature again." Kakashi looked around "due to the effects of war, it has caused these animals and inhabitants to become stronger, it is all they know."

Tenzou looked up at kagome who was watching them from atop the pillar.

"now Tenzou, you must focus, you have to be able to anticipate where they will next attack so you will be able to dodge in time. You cant let your concentration weaver or they will use that as an opportunity to get to you." Kagome said quietly as Kakashi helped Tenzou up.

She watched as he made the run again and get the banner, once Tenzou was turning to run back out of there, he dodged a swinging sword aimed for his chest and weaved his way past the giants and out to where Kakashi was standing. Tenzou looked back at the crowd and saw them go back to their spots and wonder around, panting he looked over at Kakashi "did kagome show you how to do this?" "yes, it took a while to get it done… I was killed many times" Kakashi shook his head "each time you are killed Tenzou, you loose your banner and you have to start all over again. So I suggest you avoid getting killed. Least you want to go through it again." Tenzou looked at Kakashi horrified.

Kakashi just took his hand and walked him over to the next ruins. He pointed at a banner in the corner and another banner in the far side, than he pointed to the two banners behind them. "we will first get those two before switching sides and getting those two. Tenzou, you better be ready for a work out. If I know kagome well enough, I know after we are done with this excersice she will make us do it again with weights."

Tenzou had a look of despair and defeat on his face as Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of his face. "relax, we both have one banner, we only have 24 to go." Kakashi said with a smile.

They got ready to run and nodded before taking off. They reached their corners and got their banners, than they turned and passed each other buy going to opposite corners on the other side and getting those banners as well before running out. At the entrance Tenzou was not fast enough to dodge an attack and engaged in battle.

Kakashi looked over and helped out, causing a distraction and allowing Tenzou to get away. Kakashi met up with Tenzou with a nervous laugh "you know, if we keep this up. You might get me killed." Kakashi said scratching his head.

Kagome giggled as Tenzou got himself killed again as Kakashi did another facepalm. She watched as Tenzou ran back to Kakashi and they regrouped on top of some ruins away from the tuarens. She tilted her head when she heard Kakashi "Tenzou, since you are new at this, we will utilize our forces to collect your banners first. Once you have all of them I will go around and collect mine. We must get yours first if we are to finish this."

With a pout kagome leaned back and let herself drift to sleep as she waited for them to get all the banners.

She was waken up a couple hours later to a beaten up Kakashi and an exhausted Tenzou "we got them kagome." Kagome grinned and smiled at them "about time."

Tenzou looked uncertain as he said "what is the point of this training kagome." She looked over at Kakashi who was a little ways off looking up at the sky "the point of this training is to learn a better form of chakra control and defense, as you noticed, you do not waste chakra in this way as it circulates through your network and back into your network in a continuous cycle. In order to maintain this control and the concentration needed is crucial when your in battle. You have to learn to maintain your concentration along with speed and combat on your mind. Once your out of this island. You have to keep your self-preserved in order to live through the missions." Kagome sighed.

"now, you guys can spend the night resting, starting tomorrow I will have you guys use these weights and go through it again." She said throwing weights at Kakashi and Tenzou, there were weights for their legs and arms. She giggled as they caught them and fell to the ground under the weight of it.

"how would it be possible to maintain all this?" Tenzou said a little incredulously. Kagome only smirked as she watched them strap them on and she stuck her tongue out "its an exercise you guys have to get used to. in order to increase your speed you have to use them and struggle under the weight of it until you learn to get used to it and not let it affect you."

Kagome looked around than saw a lone giant and took out her fan striking it down. She went over and took the contants that were on the corpse. She threw dryed meat at Kakashi and Tenzou and took some for her own "you guys will have to camp out in one of the further ruins away from them. You do not need to keep watch so you guys can relax. And over time, I will hone you guys awareness of your surroundings."

She walked over chewing on the meat and sat down next to kakashi, he put his arm around her and she leaned against him "but kagome, we have another day left until the mission." Kagome grinned "in this place, time does not affect us here. It can be a couple months here, but only a minute there." She said looking over at Tenzou "so you don't need to worry about time."

Tenzou was sitting there chewing his meat… than he looked at it… than smelt it and made a face "kagome.. whats this?" Kakashi laughed darkly "you don't want to know Tenzou, just eat. Youll need your strength."

Kagome moved and sat against the wall and let Kakashi lay down next to her as he placed his head on her lap. She played with his hair as they slept. She stayed up the whole night keeping watch over them as they slept.

The next morning she went up and went down the cliff to get some bird meat, on her way up she looked around with a content sigh, she missed this place. It was a half hour later before she was back at the fire pit setting up spits for the meat.

She watched Tenzou wake up stretching "goodmorning Tenzou, able to sleep well?" she said pointing at the meat cooking over the fire for Tenzou "this place is concerning kagome, how did you come across it?" "It is one of the many realms I travel across through the ages." Tenzou tilted his head at her wording.

Before he can say anything else Kakashi woke up putting his hand around looking for kagome before opening his eye "goodmorning sleepy head. Time to eat." Kagome sit taking a spit and taking a huge bite out of it with a groan. It was soo good.

After they ate and drank some water kagome grinned and placed her hand over Tenzou and kakashis weights and used her ki to increase the weight as they fell over and struggled to stand back up. "now, your training begins." She said throwing some flasks at them "drink these, it will bring up your energy once its depleted. Its like your food pills without the side affects, you can only use it on this island but it helps a lot."

She went back on the pillar and watched them go through the ruins collecting banners, they worked on tenzous banners first. Kakashi died over a dozen times before he was used to the added weights.

It was a couple days before they were able to complete the task, in that time kagome was working on her taijutsu up on the cables.

She yawned and stretched when Kakashi and Tenzou came over with the banners looking even worse than the first time they completed the tasks "good. Now you are to keep the weights on until you absolutely need to take it off to increase your speed in battle."

Kagome looked up at the sky with a frown "I cant help but feel that you guys will have a lot of work to do once we get back. so we have to cut out training short. We will return later on once everything dies down back at the village."

She smiled at Tenzou when he sighed in relief at going back. she made hand signs and her necklace glowed as they were back at the compound.

She threw robes at Kakashi and Tenzou as they caught it they groaned from their sore muscles "we can soak in the hot springs for now. Than we will report to lady tsunade afterwords."

Kagome turned and made her way to the hot springs, she went into the changeroom to the side for woman and stripped before putting a robe on and going out to the hot springs. She took off the robe as Kakashi and Tenzou walked out in robes also. She used a bucket to pour the water on her body and wet a rag before going into the water.

She sighed as she leaned back on the rocks and placed the rag on her head with a smile as she heard the guys groan.

"Kakashi, if you are feeling this sore from the training back at the island, you need to train more to maintain your strength" she said with a playful tilt of her head making Kakashi grumble under his breath about sadistic mikos.

Tenzou laughed and leaned back on the rocks "kagome, your too hard on us. We cant keep all this up like you can." "you will learn to" kagome said before going over to Tenzou and Kakashi making them blush as they watched her bosoms bounce. She leaned on the rocks between them and looked up at the ceiling "if I have to. I will bring you guys there every few months to train again if you guys begin to lack in training"

Kakashi and Tenzou stood up straight "no no no its fine" they both said waving their hands in front of their face with a nervous smile "if you insist." She said with a smirk.

At the akatsuki

Kagome sighed as she heard Hidan swear for like the hundredth time within the last hour and felt her mouth twitch.

Leadersama called for a meeting of all the members and they were stuck waiting in the counsel room waiting for him.

Once he came over she sighed in relief "its about fucking time that you decide to show up!" Hidan screamed as kakuzu was still going over reports and looking into accounts and getting the sum of the money they have. Diedara was talking to Sasori about something about art, while Tobi was sitting next to kagome staring at her with his face annoyingly close "Oniisan! You have changed!" he said making her twitch again.

Itachi was watching everyone with disinterest while Kisame looked at Tobi with killer intent "she has not changed Tobi." He said with a grunt at kagomes relieved look.

"but oniisan seems different! I know because tobis a good boy!" 'and also she didn't bother waking me up this morning for breakfast' he thought darkly glaring at kagome.

Leadersama held up her hand "we have captured the two tails. Diedara and Sasori, I will leave you in charge of capturing the one tails. Kakuzu and Hidan you are to capture the 4 tails. Itachi and Kisame you are to get the 5 tails, kagome you are to look for the 3 tails and you will assist Tobi and Diedara in getting the 7 tails. We will leave the 8 tails and 9 tails for last until we have captured all the other ones. Least we have a power struggle in the inbalance of the statue."

Kagome nodded and pouted "what of the 6 tails?" "I will be the one getting the 6 tails once I locate him" leadersama said and kagome bowed her head.

Konan walked into the room hearing pein say that and tilted her head "would you like me to assist you pein?" "no, you must keep the balance back in rain country." Leadersama said without looking in her direction.

"now dismissed." Kagome nodded and got up before walking over to Tobi and Diedara "we will get the 3 tails first. We need to look for leads on where the three tails may be. Rumor has it that after the 3rd great ninja war that the three tails has been without a jinchuuriki." Tobi latched himself onto kagomes arm while Diedara groaned "I will go with Sasori to Suna first to capture the one tail, until than you two are to stay here at the base until we are to do the extraction." Kagome nodded as Tobi dragged her away.

She was being dragged down the hall and Tobi went with her quickly into his room.

He took off his mask and stared at kagome "whats with you kagome?" kagome looked up at him with an innocent look "what are you talking about Madara?"

Madara pinned her against the wall and leaned close, whispering in her ear "I know your different kagome."

With a sigh she leaned against him and kissed his neck "ive switched places with the other kagome, we have the same memories and experiences but it seems our personalities will be different until we abjust to the personalities we use in this place." She said as Madara lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him in the eye "that explains your change in personality."

She bit her lip as he started to kiss and bite her neck "might I ask, why the change kagome?"

"I have to keep a balance as you know. I cant let darkness poison my soul, being in the akatsuki makes that happen so I have to switch in order to keep the balance."

Madara smirked and pressed himself against her "so your telling me that you were close to snapping?" "yes…" she trailed off as he pressed his lips against hers.

Diedara was trying to look for kagome and didn't find her in her room, he opened the door to Tobis room not expecting to find her there but wanting to ask him if he has seen her.

He stood at the doorway frozen at the sight before him, kagome and 'Tobi' were in bed rutting and he saw what tobi looked like underneath the mask.

His mouth dropped and Sasori bumped into him "Diedara, what the fuck are you doing in middle of the hallway?" Sasori hissed making Diedara move and press his hand to his mouth.

"shh!" he said quietly as he pointed towards the open door, kagome and 'Tobi' hasn't noticed their audience yet.

Itachi and Kisame was walking by speaking about their missison "Han is the current jinchuuriki for the 5 tails, it is advisable that we go to the hidden rock village in search of him." Itachi was saying to kisame as they walked by only for Diedara to grab their arms.

"can you guys believe this!" he said quietly as he pulled them over.

They went over to the door to the room and Diedara opened it showing everyone the people inside.

Sasori gasped and Itachis eyes widened as Kisame screamed "what the actual fuck!" making Tobi freeze and kagomes eyes widened.

'Tobi' looked over without his mask and Itachi wasn't surprised to see that tobi had the sharingan, but everyone was and they blinked. Kagome threw a pillow at the door making them close it as she growled and paced around the room.

"I think its time you tell everyone about who you are Madara."

Madara shrugged and smirked bringing her down onto the bed "how about afterwards?" he said nuzzling her neck only for her to pull away "how bout no." she said making him pout "sorry, they killed the mood" she said with a smirk.

She went to shower before dressing and opened the door to find Hidan, Kakuzu, Diedara, Kisame and Itachi there. She growled and opened the door wider "get in" she pushed everyone inside.

'Tobi' was sitting on the bed without his mask and looked at everyone with killer intent directed at them as kagome had her arms crossed glaring at a wall.

"well… this is not the way I wanted to tell you guys… but…" he looked over at kagome with a sigh. "I have to" he said dejectedly.

"I am Madara uchiha." He said stoicly making everyone scream "that's not possible hn!" Diedara screamed making everyone nod in agreement.

Kagome turned around with a glare at them.

"any questions?" she asked.

Kisame held up his hand and looked over at Madara.

"sorry but how does someone like you get someone like her?" he said pointing a thumb towards kagome.

Kagome sweat dropped "what do you mean by that" Madara said dangerously. Making Kisame take a step back. "im sorry dude, but your like seriously old!" he said and looked over at everyone to see them agreeing with him.

"yea, how the fuck does an ancient piece of shit like you get a smoking hot babe?" Hidan screamed at Madara only for kagome to massage her temple.

She was trying to relieve herself of her headache as she avoided everyones questioning look "we are old loves back in the first times. I thought she died during the dispute between the uchiha and the senju." Madara said quietly with sorrow in his eyes.

"so that explains it" Itachi said looking over at them. "wait! That makes the bitch as ancient as you are you old fucker!" Hidan said making kagome twitch.

She walked over to hidan quietly as everyone walked out of her way.

Hidan was still screaming at Madara as kagome took his syth and cut off his head.

"whats the meaning of this bitch! Put me back on my fucking body!" hidan was screaming on the floor only for kagome to kick his head into a wall. His face was facing the wall making him scream more.

Kagome smilled and looked at everyone else "now. Why the fuck are you guys here anyways?"

Diedara scratched his head and looked around nervously. Kagome looked at Diedara with her eyes promising death. "I uhh.. hn…." "SPIT IT OUT!"

"I was looking for you hn"

"well what the fuck do you want Diedara!"

"I wanted you to occompany me and Sasori to get the one tail, the one tail is Gaara. The Kazekage of Suna." Kagome growled and walked out of the room "well come on!" she screamed over her shoulder as Kakuzu took Hidans head by his hair.

Kakuzu sewed his head back on his neck as Kisame, Itachi and Hidan looked at Madara.

Kisame was shaking his head whistling "impressive." He said with wonder as he walked out of the room. Itachi followed Kisame and they continued on to their rooms to pack provisions for their mission.

Hidan stayed back and looked at Madara "hey jackass, whats your secret?" he said whispering to Madara.

Madara had a tickmark and anyone passing by the hallway would see Hidan thrown against the wall, his head falling off in the process as Kakuzu walked out with the door slamming on them.

Kagome was walking in the forest towards Suna as Sasori and Diedara were behind her, hearing her grumble under her breath about insensitive fucks who don't know how to mind their own business.

Diedara had the nerve to walk next to kagome and smack her ass "does that mean your free hn?" Sasori sweat dropped as he watched kagome backhand Diedara into a tree. Causing accorns to his Diedara.

He walked beside kagome as she looked over "you know, his only speaking what we are all thinking kikyo-san." Sasori said quietly making her glare at him. "don't be an ass Sasori." She grumbled only for Sasori to shrug and make a poor attempt at smiling "not our fault your hot." He said with that damn creepy smile.

Kagome felt herself twitch and Sasori backed away when he felt the killing intent. He walked beside Diedara who was rubbing his jaw "I think she broke my jaw hn" he heard Diedara say.

"be glad that's the only thing she broke." Sasori said emotionlessly.

It was a couple days walk to Suna which kagome spent still pissed off about what happened.

Once they made it to the desert Sasori summoned up his most favored puppet and looked over at kagome.

Kagome just stood there not getting it "oH!" she said smiling nervously "you expect me to go in that with you?" she said nervously looking at the small space in the puppet.

Sasori just waited patiently as Diedara was stewing at how Sasori gets to be in close querters with kikyo-san.

With a sigh kagome went into the puppet and grumbled about how hot its going to be, she took off her kimono top letting it hang by her waist and she was in there with her chest bindings.

She ignored sasoris blush as he went into the puppet and her chest was pressed against his back.

They started walking with kagome sitting on the puppets tail on the inside, Sasori was manipulating the puppets movements making himself brush against kagome every now and than.

"its fucken hot in here!" she whined only for Diedara to pour water on the puppet.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO ASSHOLE!" she screamed inside making Sasori sigh. "come on, we are almost there. We cant afford to waste time just for you to cool off."

Kagome growled and wrapped her arms around his neck and had him in a choke hold. He was waving his arms back and forth trying to breathe. The bumping around in the puppet made Diedara look over seething. "hey! You guys! Be nice hn!" he cried as he walked on ahead.

After a while kagome loosened her hold making Sasoris head rest against her chest. He was leaning against her with a blush and dreamy smile until kagome pushed him forward "hentai!" she screamed as his head hit the inner walls of the puppet.

This was going to be a long mission….

Authors Note: yea I think im just going to say screw it to an update schedule and just keep writing when I feel like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

I know that the characters seem a bit off, but im writing a story that I want to read. Its more for myself than anyone else, I just feel the need to post it on here just because.

On with the story!

Chapter 7:

This was going to be a long mission….

They spent three days walking through the dessert with a few stops to eat and drink. But since kagome was sitting in the puppet she just got to drink water when she felt like it. Once they were at the gates of suna Sasori activated a jutsu on a sleeper agent.

He walked out and killed the guards and kagome leaned against sasoris shoulder to look outside through the wholes for the eyes.

Her chest was pressed against sasoris head as he was struggling to stay still under her weight as she looked outside.

"alright Sasori hn, I will go and retrieve the Jinchuuriki, you are to wait here."

"to take too long Diedara, you know how I don't like to be kept waiting" he said as he sent his sleeper agent off after killing the people, he set up traps with kagomes help, she added unseen trip wires that set off more bombs and their sleeper agent was leaning against the far wall looking the worst for wear.

Sasori kept the puppet there watching Diedara as kagome got restless.

"come on Sasori, I need to get out of here!" she whine as she leaned on him again to look through the eyes. She watched as Diedara battled with Gaara and she pouted when she saw that the sand was going to crush his arm. She added a barrier to around his arm and she saw Gaara gasp in horror as he used his sand coffin to crush his arm only to see Diedara fine.

When Diedara felt that familiar tingle of kagomes powers he looked down at Sasori and nodded towards kagome before letting the bugs in gaaras sand ball detonate. Kagome watched as Diedara used the birds tail to curl around Gaara who was unconscious.

Sasori was nose bleeding due to kagome leaning on him and he shook his head as Diedara landed next to him.

"you took too long Diedara, you toyed around with him and wasted out time. I told you not to take too long Diedara, you know how I don't like to be kept waiting" he said as they walked out.

They were walking away when a sand ninja with purple face markings caught up to them. "looks like your losing your touch Sasori, someone was able to track us hn" Diedara said while he looked at Sasori. "go on ahead Diedara, we need to extract the shukaku. I will deal with this." Sasori said turning to Kankuru.

Sasori looked over at kagome "hang on" he whispered making kagome wrap her legs around him and wrap her arms around his shoulder.

He blushed deeply and found it hard to concentrate on the fight between him and the puppet user, kagome infused her ki into Sasori to make it easier for him to fight.

Sasori was finding it hard to concentrate when he had to quell his body's needs and he looked at the puppet user "nice to see my practice hasn't died." He said.

Kankuro summoned up salamander and his other two puppets and used them to attack Sasori.

Sasori dodged "your puppets defenses are impressive, but puppets always have a weak spot." He said piercing his puppets tail through the joints on the shield of salamander.

He decimated the puppets and pierced kankuru through the chest with his poison tipped tail.

"your too worthless to kill myself, Ill let you live and die a painful death. It will take three days for the poison to kill you." Sasori said before turning around and leaving.

Kankuru was left on the sand loosing consciousness as he watched Sasori leave.

In the puppet kagome pouted and looked at Sasori as he turned his head to raise an eyebrow at her "is there something the matter kikyo-san?" kagome nodded.

"well what is it?"

"….i wanted to fight." She said with a pout making Sasori trip on a rock and the puppet went down as he groaned.

The puppet got up and he glared at kagome as she loosened her hold on him only she Sasori to place his hand on her arm before she withdrew "no, stay." He simply said making kagome pout and keep her arms around him as the puppet walked to catch up with Diedara.

"you know, I cant just keep hiding in this puppet doing nothing!" she said loudly so Diedara heard her "your not doing nothing kikyo-san. If it weren't for you, I would have lost an arm hn" Diedara said as Sasori agreed "yea, if it weren't for your powers enhancing my strength I would have resorted to drastic measures in that last battle." Sasori said quietly

Kagome just pouted at Sasori and looked out the eyes at Diedara "I hate being in here! Its hot and I miss walking!" she whined making Diedara sweat drop 'man, I can only imagine how cramped it is in there' Diedara thought. If only he knew there was a lot of room now that Sasori and kagome were snuggled close together rather comfortably.

It took a long time until they made it to the closest extraction chamber, they called in the whole akatsuki and leadersama told them to go to the nearest extraction units from where they are. And kagome whined finding that she has to stay in the puppet with Sasori for the next three days…

They started the jutsu and kagome sensed the auras of ninjas "they have reinforcements, they are looking for the jinchuuriki leadersama" kagome said quietly with her head leaning on sasoris shoulder with a sigh.

"Itachi, Kisame, you are to leave 30% of your chakra here and go out and buy us time, we have to complete the extraction of the jinchuuriki." Itachi and Kisame nodded and they disappeared. They used an imitation jutsu to control two people as a distraction to the ninja who are currently looking for the akatsuki.

Kagome squirmed in the puppet making Sasori hold her hips "stop moving around kikyo-san!" "or what!" "or ill just have to turn around and show you why you have to stop!" making kagome turn red and make herself still.

"hey! Wheres oniisan!" Madara said in freaking 'tobi' mode. Damn his high voice is annoying.

Kagome leaned over Sasori to look through the eyes and tobi saw kagomes eyes and pointed at her "oniisan! Why are you in there!" he screamed.

"Sasori moved kagome aside as he looked through the eyes at tobi and kagome sweat dropped seeing that they were having a glaring match.

They kept glaring until kagome tightened her legs around sasoris waist making hold gasp in air "if your not going to concentrate Sasori than move over so im in the front!" kagome pouted.

Sasori nodded and they shifted and kagome was in front of the puppet looking out at the eyes, thanks to that Sasori was sitting on the inner tail with kagome sitting on his lap. His arms was around her waist to keep her steady as she looked around.

She blinked when she saw tobi glaring at her "aww whats wrong tobi, I thought good boys stayed happy."

'tobi' crossed his arms and "hmmphed" looking in the other direction choosing to ignore kagome.

Kagome sweat dropped "oh come on tobi, it's a fucking mission for crying out loud!" making hidan agree.

"are we really going to have to stay here for the next tree days?" kakuzu said while hidan said "yea! Its fucking raining where we are!"

Kagome sweat dropped and leaned back before she gulped and blushed turning her head at Sasori who was scratching his head with his eyes closed and a blush.

Kagome choose to ignore it as she leaned back more leaning against sasoris chest. "you guys do know that itachis and kisames imitations were killed and leaf ninja are heading here to bring back gaara right?" she said quietly and leadersama nodded.

"the extraction of the bijuu is almost done." He said "Diedara, Sasori and kikyo you guys are to engage in the enemy once the bijuu is extracted." He said.

Once the bijuu was extracted from gaara he fell to the floor dead and kagome sighed before straightening ad everyone disappeared.

She squirmed on sasoris lap while she put her arm through her kimono sleeves and fixed up her kimono making Sasori pout at her.

Once her kimono was fixed she turned slightly so she was looking at Sasori "be ready to battle" she said sternly making him nod.

She looked out of the puppet and looked at Diedara. "me and Sasori will stay here and engage in the enemy here. You are to go out and be used as a distraction, the nine tails will be along with the reinforcements. We are not strong enough to engage in a whole squad along with the jinchuuriki." Making Diedara and Sasori sputter.

She glared at Diedara when he opened his mouth. Seeing her glare he gulped and nodded. "as soon as they get the entrance opened. Provoke the nine tails with him" kagome pointed towards gaara "once the nine tails is provoke, lead him away from here. We will take care of the rest, once they are distracted enough we will retreat to the base to regroup and go after the 3 tails." She said sternly.

Sasori leaned over kagome looking out the eyes and positioned the puppet to stand next to Diedara who sat on gaaras dead body.

The entrance was destroyed and there stood Tsunades student, Sakura along with Jiraiyas student, Naruto. With them was Chiu of the sand and Kakashi the copy ninja. Kagome blushed and pressed her legs together, knowingly teasing Sasori who suppressed a groan.

She missed Kakashi.

With a sigh kagome resolved herself to battle Kakashi.

Once Diedara provoked Naruto to leave chasing after him, Kakashi followed Naruto making kagome sigh in relief and making Sasori to look at her weird.

Sakura and Chiu stayed and confronted Sasori.

At first the battle was okay until Chiu used Sakura as a human puppet and destroyed the puppet that Sasori and kagome was inside of.

With a happy cry kagome jumped out of the destroyed puppet and Sasori jumped in the other direction disappointed at the loss of kagomes closeness.

Sakura stood there horrified at the extra enemy they had to face and Chiu looked at kagome closely "who are you" chiu said cutiously.

Kagome turned her head in a grin filled with malice "I am Kikyo, akatsukis very own miko shinobi" kagome said cooly while sakura stood back away from her shocked "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE KAGOME!" sakura cried out thinking that kagome has betrayed the village.

Until she looked at kikyo and saw that they were opposites and that kikyo had a bow and quiver on her back instead of swords. And two different swords at her hips, one of them looking old and rusty.

Chiu stepped closer to Sakura as she looked at Sasori and kagome cautiously "be careful sakura, we do not know enough on this kikyo to know what she is capable of" kagome laughed darkly as Sasori got his spear and cable ready to attack.

Kagome stood back and sent a barrage of arrows at them.

After a lot of dodging chiu summoned the mother and father puppets and Sasori looked on emotionlessly "do you remember these too Sasori?" she said sadly. "they are the very first puppets you created" chiu had a far away look in her eyes as she remembered sasoris childhood.

Sasori summoned up the previous kazekage who utilizes iron sand making chiu cry out in dismay "you did do it" she cried as she looked at the kazekage. "who is this new puppet chiu?" sakura said quietly.

"it is the previous 3rd kazekage who disappeared without a trace. No one was able to find a body, the kazekage uses iron sand. I didn't think Sasori was able to do it." She said as she made efforts to protect them from the iron sand that was sent their way.

The mother and father puppets used chakra shields and got the iron sand in their joints "your puppets are useless now granny chiu, if the iron so much as touches the puppets I can make them useless. It takes the iron sand going in the joints to make them unable to move"

Kagome watched as Chiu and Sakura worked together to destroy the kazekage and she looked at Sasori than ran to him before tackling him to stop Sakuras punch when he walked over thinking sakura was poisoned.

"damnit Sasori im not ready to let you die yet. The akatsuki still needs you!" she screamed and she made a barrier around them as she called on her lightning and water element to attack sakura and chiu with.

She watched with satisfaction as chiu jumped in front of a poisoned blade aimed for sakura but she snarled as sakura tried to give chiu the antidote.

She placed her hand on sasoris shoulder and he looked at her emotionlessly. "here, let me lend you my power" she said as she channeled her ki into Sasori in a short term power exchange.

He battled with chius 10 puppet jutsu with his own 100 puppet jutsu, he was fighting alongside his puppets and they destroyed each other. Chiu found out that the scroll in his chest was his weak point, by that point kagome started aiming her arrows and charging them with lightning and ki, she smirked as it got sakura in the leg and chiu in the shoulders.

Sasori snarled at kagome "stay back kikyo-san! Its my battle!" kagome shrugged and stepped back with an empty quiver "im out of arrows anyways" she said with a pout as Sasori stabbed sakura with his poisoned sword.

Kagome watched as chiu administered the last antibote they had to sakura. She kept on fighting and brought the whole hideout down.

After they were close to death she pouted as they threw down a smoke bomb and retreated into the forests and kagome walked over to Sasori.

She caught him as he collapsed and she summoned up kilala and watched as she transformed. She put Sasori on kilalas back and healed his wounds, since he was a puppet he wasn't going to die, but kagome did want to patch up his body.

She and kilala walked out of the destroyed hideout and they started in the direction of the akatsuki base masking their aura, sight, smell and chakra. They had to keep quiet though.

Halfway to the base, Sasori woke up on kilalas back and looked over at kagome "thank… thank you kikyo-san" he said quietly before passing out again. Kagome smiled and they got to the base meeting Diedara, zetsu and tobi there. Diedara was growling with only one arm, he was holding the other arm and kagome giggled knowing something happened with tobi and Diedara.

She handed Sasori to tobi and said "bring him to his room, he needs rest." And she turned to diedara "what? Don't want kakuzu to fix that for you?" she mocked only for Diedara to scream at her "listen wench! You're the akatsuki medic nin and you will help me with my arm!" he was holding his arm over his head intending to hit kagome with it.

Kagome used her ki and blasted that arm and watched as it came down in ashes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO HN! I NEEDED THAT!"

Kagome pushed Diedara into a nearby chair and put her hand to his shoulder, her hand glowing pink as his arm grew back.

Diedara sat there looking at his hand before making a fist and turning it around "how… how are you able to do that hn?" kagome smiled and turned her head "you said so yourself. Im a medic nin" she said when she turned and walked away.

She smiled as a clay bird flew to her holding a bouqete of roses. It had a note with "thank you" and she smelled it making her way to sasoris room to check on him.

Sasori was out of it when she got there and she sat on the chair slumped forward on the bed.

She didn't know she fell asleep until Sasori put his hand on her shoulder, waking her up.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled "good, your awake" she said "I was worried about you Sasori, you're a close friend of mine. You could have died in that battle if I wasn't there to help you" she saw emotion on sasoris face "you wanted to die…" she said sadly as she held sasoris hand.

Sasori just had tears going down his face as he looked up at the ceiling "granny chiu… she raised me… I couldn't kill her. I rather had her kill me than me kill her…" kagome wiped his tears away as she smiled sadly "its okay Sasori, I made sure we only made them retreat. You will be able to live to fight another day, chiu will go back to the village"

She sighed as she leaned down and hugged the unusually emotional puppet master.

She felt him freeze before wrapping his arms around her.

And that's what tobi walked into with a cry of "oniisan! What are you doing!" he came over and pried them apart with a "your supposed to be good! Tobis been a good boy!"

Kagome facepalmed and looked at tobi and tobi looked at Sasori who turned his head away to hide his tears. Tobi saw them and kagome saw understanding flash through tobis eye.

"what do you need tobi?" "Diedara-sempai told me to come and get you! We are to leave for our mission!" kagome looked down at Sasori to make sure he would be okay. When he nodded she left with tobi. "alright tobi, where are we going anyways?"

Tobi linked his arm with kagomes as they followed Diedara "tobi doesn't know yet! But we will find it, because tobis a good boy!" kagome watched in amusement as Diedara twitched.

They were walking in the forest for a few days until tobi saw a dumpling stand. "Diedara-sempai! Dumplings! Can we stop? I am soo tired!" tobi said while he hung his arms down in a show of being tired before running around to the place. "it doesn't seem like your tired to me hn" Diedara said making kagome giggle.

Diedara blinked at kagome when he actually heard her giggle. He was staring at her with wonder as they walked to the dumpling stand to see tobi with three dishes of dumpling, for kagome, himself and Diedara.

He turned around and ate the dumplings as kagome ate hers with a moan at the sweet goodness of it. Tobi was looking at kagome as she had a look of pleasure on her face with a blush as she chewed the dumplings.

Diedara looked over and understood why tobi wanted to stop for dumplings.

"hey look Diedara-sempai, that pot looks like your art" tobi said to Diedara pointing at a pig or something and kagome gulped knowing what was going to happen "does that mean your arts… a fake?" tobi said in his annoyingly high voice.

Diedara screamed at tobi and he took that time to run away. Than tobi ran back to Diedara as they went at a fork in the road "say, Diedara-sempai, which way do we go?" Diedara was ignoring tobi as he went the separate way "Sempai! Aren't we going to go searching for the three tails together?" tobi shouted towards Diedara who kept walking.

Tobi slumped "fine, ill look this way on my own." Kagome stood there awkwardly seeing tobi and Diedara go their separate ways. Until they stopped and looked back at kagome "will kikyo-san, aren't you going with tobi? Tobi will be a good boy!"

Diedara just looked at kagome expectantly.

With a huff kagome summoned kilala an she came in a poof in her huge form, kagome jumped on kilalas back and they flew away. "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" tobi screamed forgetting that kagome was going by the name of kikyo. Diedara didn't hear it and he screamed "where are you going kikyo-san hn!"

Kagome screamed down "im not going between you guys! Leave me out of your childish arguments!" kilala and kagome flew to where they sensed the three tails was. They stopped at a cliff face and kilala shrunk and jumped on kagomes shoulder as kagome layed on the cliff looking on.

'damn, konoha sent a sealing unit to capture the three tails. Looks like there is a fight over who will get the bijuu' kagome thought as she watched on.

Kagome was watching them for a while until she dozed off and kilala licked her face later on when she noticed that there was screaming. And there was a huge light coming off something in the distance with the bijuu frozen in front of the light.

She blushed as she felt hands caress her thighs going up to her ass. She looked back knowing it would be Madara. "Took you long enough." She said as he grunted and layed next to her massaging her shoulders "whats happening here?"

"konoha has a sealing unit to come get the tailed beast, it looked like orochimarus henchmen are also trying to get the tailed beast. There is someone who can control the bijuu for a couple moments. Theres a power struggle, but since theres soo many people all we can do is sit back and watch" kagome said and she relaxed underneath madaras hands.

He took off the mask and looked at kagome with lust filled eyes "well than, if you say so. Than I know some stuff we can be doing right now" kagome gulped as kilala disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome pouted at Madara when he just put his mask back in place and looked at the battle "the battle is over, orochimarus henchman was defeated and konoha failed to seal the bijuu, we should act now while no one is here kagome."

With a nod kagome and Madara got up and jumped off the cliff and onto the water below. They landed in the water and they met with Diedara out in the middle. Kagome nodded at Diedara "the ANBU in the area has been dispatched. I took care of them kikyo-san." Kagome nodded and took an arrow from her quiver and charged it with ki. She put as much ki in it as was safe with Madara and Diedara near her.

She fired the arrow into the water provoking the bijuu to come out.

She jumped on one of diedaras exploding birds and they flew off as she watched Madara try to take down the tailed beast.

She giggled when he failed and Diedara stared at her with a look in his eyes.

They looked down at tobi screaming and try to swim away from the bijuu. Kagome pouted at Diedara who rolled his eyes and sent down explosive fish. She watched as the explosion went off and flipped the bijuu.

Tobi got up and waved at them "thank you sempai!"

Diedara threw down large chakra ropes and tobi secured it around the bijuu, Diedara used many birds to drag the bijuu away.

Kagome was sleeping on top of the bijuu when Madara went and sat on her making her scream and throw him off "what the hell tobi!" "we are almost at the extraction chamber!" kagome sighed and rubbed her ears at his high tone.

"you know, your tone of voice is annoying" she said darkly as she ran up the chakra ropes and unto one of the birds.

She looked ahead and saw a cave come into view. God… she is going to have to be still for three days again as they do the extraction of the bijuu.

They went to the cave and she went onto the statues finger and watched Diedara drop the three tailed turtle onto the path of the statue and Diedara and tobi went and stood on a finger to kagomes left.

Everyone showed up for the extraction, including Sasori. Kagome sighed remembering how Sasori almost died in the battle between sakura and chiu. She wonders how they are doing, she will have to find out later when the other kagome gets information on it.

She sat on the finger and went into meditative state, channeling chakra and converting ki into chakra, meaning huge reserves of chakra than even Kisame can produce.

She was like that for two days until tobi went and leaned against her, making a tickmark form on her head "what the hell do you think your doing tobi" she whispered as she looked up at him. Everyone looked on "yea you little shit, what the fuck do you think your doing to kikyo-san" hidan screamed and pointed at tobi. Kakuzu sighed and put his hand to his face as Itachi and Kisame watched on stoicly.

Sasori was glaring at tobi while Diedara tried to bug Sasori about something.

"kikyo-san, you been too quiet. Usually you cant ever shut up!" tobi said in his annoying high voice.

Everyone gasped and held their breath. Waiting for the explosion that is going to happen. Kagome twitched violently and got up throwing tobi into the statue as his leg twitched. She looked around glaring at everyong "do you guys agree with him?" she asked and everyone looked away whistling. Itachi said quietly "no, I do not agree with him." Kagome nodded satisfied with the answer and sat down meditating again.

Finally extraction was complete and tobi was still in the wall as Diedara linked his arm with kagomes "you know, im starting to like you hn" he said smirking at tobi whos leg twitched again.

Kagome blinked than walked over and took tobi out of the wall and carried him on her back.

"Diedara, one of your birds would help you know." "but you have a summons hn!" "IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!" she screamed waking up tobi and leaned down and secretly grabbed her chest making her scream and throw her at Diedara. "just carry the fucking hentai!" she growled out before stomping out of the cave.

She made her way to the base ignoring Diedara and tobi "please forgive tobi! Tobis a good boy!"

She kept stomping away until she made it to the base and stomped to her room slamming her door.

She lay in bed looking up at the ceiling as there was a knock at the door.

Kagome ignored it and Itachi opened it slowly, kagome threw a book at Itachi from her nightstand and Itachi caught it before walking to the bedside "kikyo-san…. Can you make diner" kagome growled and got up walking past him as she went to the kitchen past the akatsuki memebers ignoring everyone as tobi hung his head in shame.

She washed the rice and prepared sushi and cut the fish. She made tempera and a batch of dumplings. She cut up veggies and set it up on a platter and set up the sushi and rice before setting the dumplings aside and the sauce to cool. She fried up beef and set it on a place with the food. She set it on the table and got her first serving.

She took sushi, tempera. A bowl of rice and beef on top of the rice along with veggies and ate it while tobi set a cup of green tea in front of her.

Everyone was eating and it was awfully quiet, she still wasn't in a good mood.

She finished up and got up to get the dumplings. It was suprising how Itachi had a sweet tooth, especially since she didn't peg him as the type to like sweets. But than again Kakashi was the same so she just shrugged and smiled as everyone took a lot of dumpling sticks.

She heard everyone groan at the first bite and she finished her dumpling stick.

Tobi tried getting up and saying something to kagome only for her to flick her dumpling stick at him and it struck the wall near his hand. He gulped and laughed nervously before taking everyones dishes and going to the kitchen, practically running.

When kagome walked out everyone whistled "damn tobi, what did you do to piss her off this time?" Kisame said "yea, what the fuck did you do jackass?" hidan said when he took the job of washing the dishes and tobi was drying everything.

Itachi took a wet rag and wiped down the table. Kakuzu wiped down the kitchen "yea, I am curious as to what you did this time tobi" Itachi said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at tobi expectantly and he just finished off the dishes and walked out with a huff. "gee, touchy isn't he" kakuzu said as he finished up. Itachi nodded and three his rag over his shoulder unknowingly hitting Kisame in the face with it as Kisame growled and took it off "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT!" Kisame screamed at Itachi only to hear Itachi laughing darkly.

Kisame froze, creeped out. Than agreed that it was just his imagination. Yea, he didn't hear Itachi laugh. Just his imagination.

Kagome walked down a hall and went to leadersamas office through the wall and stood at his desk, she didn't notice tobi in the corner watching them. But pein did and he looked at kagome "what is it kikyo-san?" "we have captured the one tail, two tail and three tail. I wish to help hidan and kakuzu capture the 4 tails" she said quietly only for Madara to step forward scaring her slightly "no. you have done enough for now kikyo. You are to relax and recuperate before you are sent out to get a tailed beast." Kagome pouted at Madara.

Pein put his head in his hands with a sigh "do as Madara says kikyo-san. I will not have you hurt yourself unnecessarily because of a dispute between you two" kagome sputtered and looked at leadersama incrediously. "now dismissed" kagome growled and walked out muttering about interfering perverted fucks.

She bumped into Hidan "woah! Bitch where are you going! And why the fuck are you going around bumping into every fucking person!" kagome snarled "well im sorry I bumped into your sorry ass by accident" she screamed as hidan pinned her against the wall and held her wrist over her head "apologize bitch or I will hurt you" hidan said menacingly.

Kagome head butted him and smirked as hidan took a step back holding his head. She charged ki to her knee and smashed his head against her knee. When he fell back she went on him straddling his chest with his arms pinned to his side.

"well bitch, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was fucking say so" hidan said with a smirk on his face when Madara rounded the corner with his ugly orange mask on.

"oniisan! What are you and hidan-san doin!" he screamed waving his arms around. Hidan smirked up at kagome as she snarled 'that fucking bastard' kagome said before raising her hand to punch hidan only for hidan to pull her down into a hot kiss.

She got up sputtering as she pointed at hidan "what the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed at him as tobi stood there twitching.

Hidan smirked and walked pass her whispering in her ear "don't pretend like you didn't fucking love that." He said huskily as he made his way to leadersamas office.

Kagome gulped as she turned slowly to Madara who had fire around him.

"well than… ill be going now" she said trying to turn and walk away only for Madara to suck her into his space time dimension.

She landed on her ass and looked up at Madara who had his mask off glaring at her "explain, what the fuck is happening between you and hidan" "jesus, nothing!" she groaned before flopping onto her back.

Madara shook his head "you are to relax here. That way you will not assist any teams in capturing anny bijuu until you have recuperated." Madara smirked thinking he had her stuck here before disappearing.

Kagome pouted and used her necklace and went to the timeless isle before using it again and going back to the akatsuki hideout. She went to the kitchen and made dumplings.

Hidan was drawn to the smell of the dumplings and went to the dining area to see a huge plate of dumplings and kagome munching on it.

He smirked when he saw her and walked over to her, he leaned down behind her "hey, did you make these for me?" kagome brought her elbow back and elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose with a grin when she heard the satisfying crunch. "Back the fuck off." She said sweetly as she ate her dumpling

Hidan sat down swearing and grabbed some dumplings.

Soon after Sasori, Diedara and Kisame showed up smelling the dumplings

Kisame brewed green tea and tobi went strolling in "hey did someone learn how to make kagomes dumplings?" he said in his annoyingly high pitched voice.

He froze when he saw kagome sitting at the head of the table eating and drinking tea. He pointed at her dramatically "how the hell did you go out kikyo-san!" he screamed as everyone sweatdropped.

"sorry tobi, youll have to try harder to restrain me." Kagome said sweetly as hidan whistled "damn bitch, I didn't know you were into fucking bdsm" he grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively "tell me next time when your feeling the urge" kagome shook her head with a sigh as tobi went to try to beat the crap out of hidan.

Damn why cant it always be normal around here?

She sighed and ate and drank in silence as she watched tobi beat the crap out of hidan, than watched as hidan retaliated resulting in tobi taking his head off. And then watched as tobi accidently hit Kisame with hidans head making Kisame scream and put tobi in a water prison.

Kagome sighed and looked at Itachi and he had a sympathetic look on his face "HEY BITCH! FIX MY FUCKING BODY SO I CAN BEAT THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND!" hidans head was screaming on the table. Kagomes eyebrow twitched as Diedara and Sasori stepped back. they hid behind Kisame "YOUR GETTING YOUR FUCKING BLOOD ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" kagome screamed as she threw hidans head at hidans body.

Kagome walked out of the dining area growling about damn akatsuki memebers who gets blood everywhere and going on about how she would love to kill hidan in multiple ways.

Tobi sweat dropped when he caught up to her "kagome.. im sorry I made you mad" she looked at him surprised "wow, your actually apologizing, what a shocker" she said dryly and tobi fell over anime style as kagome went to the hot springs.

She relaxed into the hot springs and almost fell asleep before she got up, dried her hair and put a robe on than bringing her stuff over to her room still in her robe.

She lay down in bed with a tired sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know which was worse, being in the akatsuki or being in konoha. She heard kakuzu screaming at hidan about getting blood in the distance and giggled. Nah it wasn't bad in the akatsuki, just… interesting and fun.

She closed her eyes as she went off into unconcousness as her and the kagome in konoha connected and shared experiences and memories. The kagome in konoha was freaking out about how kagome let the whole akatsuki base know that there's something between her and Madara. And kagome sweat dropped at seeing that kagome also let Tenzou know that there was something going on between her and Kakashi.

She was happy to know that she was training Kakashi and Tenzou again and smirked, they would need the training because she was going to take a more active role in the akatsuki. Making the other kagome agree with her and since that kagome had enough time off from the akatsuki they also agreed to switch places so that that kagome was back in the akatsuki and this kagome was back in the village. She couldn't wait to spend time with Kakashi again, and kagome was looking forward to life back in the akatsuki.

Kagome sighed when she was back in the akatsuki and the other kagome snuggled contently against Kakashi as they slept.

The next morning kagome woke up in a good mood, seeing that she was back in the akatsuki and she skipped down the hallway not caring that she just had the robe on that barely covered her ass and strained to keep her chest contained.

She went into the kitchen and made porage, made a batch of pancakes and cut up fruit than made omelets. She set everything on plates and cut up the omelets. She set everything down onto the table and she smiled happily when tobi placed down a cup of orange juice. She got her first serving, stacking three pancakes and sliced fruit along with a couple omelet slices.

She ate the omelet first and sipped her juice as she watched everyone sleepily eat their food.

She giggled when Diedara zombie walked into the dining area with his hair all over the place and drool at the side of her mouth.

Tobi had his back to Diedara while he was eating so he didn't see his appearance… than tobi turned around to look at everyone… and screamed pointing at Diedara.

That woke everyone up. And angered Diedara.

Kagome laughed happily when she saw Diedara chase tobi around with explosives. She was happy to be back.

she leaned back and drank her orange juice while kakuzu got up and collected the plates and hidan went to the kitchen to do dishes again. Kisame wiped down the table while Sasori dried the dishes. She sighed happily. Until there was a huge explosion in the base and she twitched. Kakuzu started muttering about the costs of having to do repairs again. Than Itachi looked over at kagome "maybe you should make sure they don't kill each other" kagome sighed than got up.

Kagome walked through the destruction left by tobi and Diedara and moaned "no no no no no not the hot springs" she cried before running.

She went through the wall and saw the hot springs in ruined with Diedara and tobi in the middle. Diedara was strangling tobi while trying to drown him.

Kagome felt flames around her as she screamed "YOU GUYS BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR DESTROYING THE HOTSPRINGS!" she saw Diedara and tobi freeze as they turned around slowly with fear written on their faces.

Tobi screamed trying to get away from Diedara as kagome jumped in after them.

All around the base they heard screams than everyone hurried to the hot springs and saw Diedara and tobi on the floor near a cracked wall smoking. They both twitched and moan while kagome looked at everyone with fury on her face as her hair lifted. She was soaking wet and pissed off. "SOMEONE HAD BETTER FUCKING FIX THE HOTSPRINGS OR HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL!" hidan held his neck as he gasped and everyone took a step back until Itachi and Kisame was left standing apart from the group.

Kisame slumped forward as Itachi said under his breath to the other akatsuki members "cowards"

Kakuzu tried to walk to retrieve Diedara and tobi until kagome said "leave them" he shrugged and walked out of the room with everyone else as Kisame and Itachi stayed to repair the hot springs.

Kagome walked out of the base and to the surrounding forest pulling out tetseiga and effectively destroyed the forest screaming in anger.

Sasori walked out of the base and looked around with a whistle "damn, all this over a hot spring" kagome turned to Sasori with her eyebrow twitching. Sasori took a step back with his hands up "don't worry kikyo-san, I just came out here to make sure you were okay" he said with a nervous smile.

Kagome sighed than walked over to a lone tree leaning against the base of it before sitting down. "damnit I don't care if they destroy the base, but they better not touch the hotsprings or the kitchen!" she ranted and Sasori put a comforting hand on her knee "don't worry, we will get it fixed kikyo-san. Who knows. Maybe by the time you get in there everything will be fixed" he smiled at her as he let her lean her head on his shoulder.

Kagome sighed "I should ask leadersama for assignation missions. God knows I need to do some killing right now." "ill go with you kikyo-san" kagome nodded than they got up and walked back into the base.

Everything was cleaned up and fixed and kagome just walked by ignoring Diedara and tobi as she went to peins office.

Her and Sasori stood at his desk "leadersama, I wish to request some assassination missions" Sasori nodded "I will accompany her." Pein leaned forward and put a file in front of kagome "there is a fire temple close to where konoha is, the head monk is a former guardian of the fire lands. Right now he is worth 35 million. I want you to take hidan and kakuzu to go with you on this mission."

Sasori stepped forward "I will go with her leadersama" pein shook his head "im sending you and Diedara to the land of waves to assassinate another person who is worth 30 million. After that you will report to me and you two will be sent out to retreave a scroll of a forbidden jutsu" Sasori looked at pein with a pleading look as pein sighed. "kikyo-san will go with you and Diedara to retrieve the scroll after her mission is done."

Sasori smiled and bowed "hai" him and kagome walked out as they bumped into tobi when walking through the wall.

Kagome hmmped and went to get hidan and kakuzu, she found them in the living room looking at the wall "we are going out on an assassination mission." She said as she poked them.


	8. a change of heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash or Naruto

Chapter 8:

Kagome hmmped and went to get hidan and kakuzu, she found them in the living room looking at the wall "we are going out on an assassination mission." She said as she poked them.

they got up and kakuzu grunted "who are we going after this time?" kagome handed him the file leadersama gave her and he looked at it smiling underneath the mask he wears. "this would be good." He nodded.

Back in the village

Kagome found it interesting with Naruto back in town but she was weary of having jairiya around, especially since he was a big perv.

Naruto and Kakashi along with Tenzou. Erm yamato I mean were training.

And since she knew them all and didn't have anything to do ever since tsunade put her, Kakashi and yamato off active duty to help out on missions that she sends all her jounins on now she followed them with a pout.

She leaned back on one of the wood statues while yamato held out his hand in the center keeping watch on Naruto as Naruto tried to cut leaves. He summoned a hundred clones to further his training and Kakashi was on a bench reading icha icha.

Went over to yamato and sat next to him, she brought out her hand and grabbed yamatos wrist. Putting him in a better stand still holding his wrist, but his elbows were facing his sides and his hand was facing up at the sky "concentrate on Naruto this way. it makes it easier" she said quietly. Only Kakashi noticed how yamato inhaled her scent.

"Tenzou, maybe we should let Naruto have a break." Kakashi said with his eye smile. "I go by yamato now remember?" the wood style user said.

Kagome sweat dropped and stood up "hey! Naruto! Break time!" she screamed as the narutos looked in her direction than gave her a salute "right sensei!" they all screamed and puffed out in smoke.

Kagome sighed as she saw Naruto weaver and saw him slump to the side before passing out. When Naruto hit the ground asleep she watched sakura come out of the trees walking towards them with a basket of her homemade food pills "you know sakura, those taste like crap. You can try improving the recipe to make it taste better" kagome said bluntly making her sputter.

Sai came out with sakura and put on a fake smile "shes right you know sakura." Sakura turned to him angry and punched sai into a tree as she took a food pill "they do not taste awful, look ill even prove it" she said snottily as she put it in her mouth.

Kakashi, yamato and kagome watched in amusement as her face went blue and she ran to the trees gagaing and finally puked out the food pill. She left the basket for Naruto anyways making kagome shudder. "hey Kakashi, I dare you to eat one" she said with a smirk.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head towards Kakashi "no way, I don't even know whats in them" he said with his smile. Kagome smirked and said looking down at yamato "I bet you yamato can eat one no problem" she giggled as they had a glaring contest.

They each grabbed a food pill and ate it, trying not to puke or gag in front of the other. She laughed as they swallowed it and shivers went along their bodies. And that's what Naruto woke up to, Kakashi and yamato leaning against yamatos wood statues gagging and holding their throats "hey? Whats going on?" he looked at kagome.

She snorted "oh nothing Naruto, I suggest you eat before going back to your training." Naruto shook his head "no way, I have to get stronger." He got up and stubbornly summoned shadow clones and they went back to tearing the leaf only for yamato to pout and sit back into position still unable to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

They were summoned by tsunade who wanted Naruto, Kakashi, yamato, sakura and kagome to go to the nearest fire temple to investigate recent grave robbings.

Kagome giggles as yamato was telling Naruto a ghost story about grave robbers and zombies. And Naruto stayed back a little kneeling when he found a leaf, he used his wind chakra to try to tear and grinned when he did "hey im getting it!" he said excitedly.

Sai was looking back at Naruto thinking that Naruto was really scared because of the ghost story. When they stopped at the meeting point, yamata, Kakashi, kagome and sakura went off to search for the monks they were supposed to meet.

Kagome went back to make sure the guys were okay and watched as sai tried to comfort Naruto and Naruto completely misunderstood. Thinking that sai was trying to put the moves on him.

They stopped right there when they heard kagome laughing and they saw her kneeling down holding her stomach.

"oh god, you know you guys are really fully right?" she said while waving at them and walking back to the group knowing that sai and Naruto will be fine. A little while later sai met up with them and looked around "I see you guys found the monks. But wheres Naruto?" kagome grinned and pointed in the direction where they heard a battle going on "take a guess" she said making Kakashi sweat drop.

The group along with the monks went over to the battle where the monks said the tombs where.

Only to walk in on Naruto and a young monk in the midst of fighting kagome sighed and called forth her ki and wrapped it around the two people who were fighting to restrain them. "whats going on here?" she said "THAT'S THE GRAVE ROBBER" both Naruto and the young monk screamed.

Kakashi and a head monk strolled forward "you see, you two had a big misunderstanding. We are the leaf ninja sent from konoha to help with the grave robber situation" Kakashi said with a smile while the young monk glared at Naruto.

With the akatsuki

Kagome sighed when they finally made it to the temple. "well hidan, whos going to knock?" kagome said with a smirk hidan stepped forward "that would be me" he said while preparing his syth. The monks inside "which one of you are chiriku?" hidan said while kakuzu looked around "well, id say its that one" kagome said pointing to a monk with resolve on his face walking towards them.

Hidan proceeded to try to hit the monk with his syth and kagome sighed notching her arrow and letting it hit chiriku in the forehead, inbeding itself through his skull before hidan turned around and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK" "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR RITUALS HIDAN" "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NOT HAVE TIME" "I HAVE SOMEWHERE I WANT TO BE"

Hidan strolled to kagome and they had a screaming match while kakuzu sighed and destroyed the temple and killing everyone in it. Hidan and kagome didn't even notice when they were screaming at each other.

"FINE YOU ASSHOLE, DO YOU FUCKEN RITUAL!" "I WILL BITCH!" hidan turned to see kakuzu leaving the the body of chiriku and everyone was dead "WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU! COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME ONE FUCKING PERSON!" hidan screamed as hidan and kagome ran to catch up to them.

At the collection agency kagome pocked her head in and gagged before going out and waiting outside while hidan followed kakuzu, soon after hidan was outside swearing away about the fucking shit that was in that place and how the fucking smell is stuck to his clothes.

Kagome giggled as hidan glared at her. Suddenly hidan took kagomes throat and drew her to him before kissing her furiously making her "eep!"

They stood that way for a while until leaf ninja came by and cleared their throats. "oh what the fuck now! Cant you see im fucking busy!" hidan said while turning around seeing shikamaru, and two other jounin.

Kagome put her hand to her lips not paying attention to people as she traced her kiss bruised lips and looked at hidan. Hidan smirked at kagome and winked before attacking the ninja, he got the blood of asuma and kakuzu came out standing by kagome "you know, I saw what happened" kakuzu said while watching hidan fight.

Kagome pouted at kakuzu while they watched hidan kill asuma. Than she looked over "you wont tell a soul?" kakuzu nodded and kagome slumped forward relieved.

She sighed when she saw hidans head get chopped off. Come on it just healed from when she took it off!

She took out tetseiga and used backlash wave to destroy the area, in that time her and kakuzu took hidan, his body and asumas body.

Kagome and kakuzu went into the forest with hidan and asuma. Hidan was screaming about kakuzu or kagome reattaching his head now. And kagome shut him up by holding his head to her chest, his mouth in her cleavage.

She shuddered when she felt his tongue and glared down at him making him look up innocently. She summoned kilala and they all jumped on kilalas back, kilala was flying away when she heard ino scream and choji let out an outraged cry. She looked back to see chojis expansion jutsu "kilala, fly under the tree tops at top speed, we cant let them see us and we need as much distance between us" kagome said.

Hidan was awfully quiet with his eyes closed until kakuzu took his head by the hair and attached it to his body "HEY!" he cried out. "you've had enough fun hidan. We need to go to the furthest collection agency from here." Kakuzu looked at kagome. "it will be a couple hours ride" she said while hidan sat down grumbling about interrupting fucks who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned against hidans back to sleep. A couple hours later she jolted awake when she blinked, her and hidan were leaning against a tree with her on his lap against his chest. Kilala was no where to be found "…." Kagome blushed and got up making hidan look away before kagome can see his face.

Kakuzu got out of the collection agency with a briefcase "damn kakuzu, if you had enough time to count 35 million dollars than I must have been out of it for a long time" kagome said scratching her head. She laughed nervously when hidan put his arm around her shoulders "if you ever need to sleep on a mission again kikyo-san, don't hesitate to tell me" hidan said with a smile. Kagome blinked 'wow, hidan didn't actually swear this time' "now that the little fucker over there" hidan pointed to kakuzu "is finally done counting the money, we can get back to the base"

Kagome, hidan and kakuzu started to walk back to the base… it would be a two weeks walk… she looked around awkwardly.

At night when she would set down her sleeping bag to rest hidan was always sitting near her bag keeping watch over her as kakuzu kept an eye open watching over the two brief cases of money.

Kagome woke up one morning cuddle up against hidans side and blushed "sorry" hidan smirked "don't be" she got up and yawned before putting the sleeping back away and putting her akatsuki cloak on, she didn't notice that her kimono top was opened when she was turned to the two men.

When she stretched her arms up to put the cloak on, it brought her cleavage together and hidan was disappointed to see her akatsuki cloak firmly in place.

Kagome wiped the sleep out of her eyes with a sigh and looked at the fire, already seeing fish roasting.

She grinned and looked at kakuzu "did you actually go fishing this morning?" she asked only for kakuzu to shake his head and point at hidan "he did." He said as they took a fish and ate it, she looked over at hidan "thanks for the fish" "no fucking problem"

They finally made it to the akatsuki base and kagome watched as kakuzu put the briefcase in a safe than she went over to the hot springs.

She went to a separate change room for woman and striped putting on a robe. Once at the hot spring she blushed seeing kakuzu and hidan. She took off her robe and hidan whistled "damn, I never knew you looked like that" kagome threw a bucket at his head as she poured water on herself and put a wet rag on her head. She settled into the water and sighed leaning back.

She was glad she got to relax.

The door opened "oniisan!"

Or maybe not.

There was a splash in the water as 'tobi' went into the water and went over to kagome hugging her. "you took so long on your mission!" tobi whined.

"tobi was a good boy! Does that mean I get to get a reward!" he said in his annoyingly high voice making kagome twitch. "if you stop acting like tobi than yes." Kagome said, tobi sighed and took off his mask and looked at kagome with a pout "but you know its fun" Madara said, kakuzu looked on amused as he saw hidan shaking with his fists clenched.

Madara ignored the other two akatsuki members as he picked up kagome and leaned back on the stones with her on his lap "you know Madara, I preferred your hair long" kagome said running her hands through madaras hair.

"LISTEN FUCKER! YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING AROUND ACTING LIKE YOU OWN EVERYTHING!" hidan said taking kagome off Madara. Kagome sighed than went to the far side of the hot springs and relaxed against the warm rocks.

She watched the fight between hidan and Madara as kakuzu just leaned back with his eyes closed as if nothing was happening at all.

It was starting to get on kagomes nerves until hidan and Madara went over to her. "kikyo-san you cant seriously tell me that you prefer this ancient fuck over me!" hidan said pointing at Madara, while Madara pointed at hidan "tell this sorry piece of shit to get lost" he said.

Kagome massaged her temples and ignored them.

After a while they didn't shut up she got up, giving them a full view of her body and tied a robe around her before getting her clothes and retreating to her room, ignoring their protests. Damn men. Damn testosterone. Damn everything. Kagome was thinking as she collapsed into her bed looking up at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes to sleep only for the door to open and close with the lock going in place, she pouted thinking it would have been tobi coming to bother her again but she opened her eyes to see hidan.

She blinked up at him as he sat on her bed "you know kikyo-san, I can be a really sweet guy. Why don't you just give me a chance?" kagome hmped than rolled over onto her side. "let me sleep hidan" translation? Fuck off, I was just about to sleep.

Hidan huffed than leaned over kagome "why don't you let me sleep with you?" "if it gives me peace in quiet by all means go right ahead" she meant it as a joke.

But it seems hidan took it literally and lay in bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist making her blush "damnit hidan I meant it as a joke!" "well it seemed like a fucking invitation to me" she growled and tried to squirm away only for his hold to get tighter.

With a pout she looked up at him with puppy eyes hoping he would let her go, he smirked and kissed the look off her face making her sputter "you know, I can be better than Madara kikyo-san." "oh god don't start that hidan." Kagome growled when she saw him open his mouth "just. Sleep. If your not going to leave me alone." Kagome said annoyed as she closed her eyes.

Hidan shifted so he was lieing on his side holding kagome.

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked up around with a blush, hidan was still asleep and the belt around her waist was off with her robe open. She eeped and tried to cover herself only to wake up hidan, she blushed as he looked down at her "no matter how many times I see you, you still take my breath away" he said before playing with her.

Kagome gasped trying to slap his hands away, and tobi took that moment to walk through the wall to wake kagome up to make breakfast.

She looked at tobi shocked and hidan didn't stop, not knowing that Madara was right there with anger written in the way he held himself.

With a sigh kagome face palmed and said "can we please not do this right now!" she screamed and got up walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

She let the shower drown out the shouting that was going on in her bedroom, why is there always drama in the akatsuki?

After drying herself off she walked into her room naked knowing that they would still be having a shouting match. What better way to catch a guys attention?

She saw them freeze as they got a good look at her "will you guys please not argue in my fucking room at this gods forsaken hour?" kagome said quietly as she walked over to a closet to get her kimono.

Hidan and Madara looked at each other before nodding and moving to grab kagome throwing her on the bed.

The akatsuki didn't get their breakfast until later that morning.

When kagome was in the kitchen she was beating the eggs for her usual omelet and made pancakes and cut up fruit while baking bread. Everytime she moved she tried not to gasp, she was sore.

She planned that after breakfast she would relax in the hot springs until leadersama summons her. She set the food on the table and sat down getting her first serving. She had some omelet slices, pancakes and fruit. She had the omlete first before eating the pancakes. Madara set down green tea in front of her and she looked up with a smile.

Once she was finished eating she made her way to the hot springs and settled in with a pained moan as her muscles finally relaxed and she eased back with a pout at the far wall.

Why does things always have to go in the complete opposite direction as the one she has planned? Are the kamis really playing with her and using her as a punching bag for shits and giggles?

Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up due to a stir in the water and she looked up. "I knew I would find you here." Hidan said with a smirk.

Kagome groaned "cant I have one day off to myself!" she cried out as he came closer "nope" he said as he loomed over her making her pout up at him.

"you know, what we did really wasn't what I intented to do." "its what I did though." Hidan had that annoying smirk on his face "and I really am okay with sharing." He continued on as he pinned kagome on the spot before leaning down. "damnit hidan, im not okay with sharing!" kagome growled out making hidan blink.

"im not okay with having multiple lovers! Its not right" kagome said while looking away. "as far as I know, its just me and Madara." Hidan said tilting his head to the side to look at kagome. "that is more than enough!" she said not looking at him.

"shhh, me and Madara are alright with it kikyo-san." "well im not" kagome said sullenly crossing her arms across her chest.

Kagome hmmphed without looking at hidan until he grabbed her chin and made her look at him "youll just have to learn to be okay with it kikyo. Its no problem with me" with a pout she glared at him until the door on the other side opened and Madara came in.

"you guys seriously starting without me?" he smirked while going in the water and went to kagome and hidan. "it seems she needs a little convincing to keep the both of us." "oh? Why would that be?" Madara said looking over at kagome with genuine curiousity.

Hidan huffed "she will not take on more than one lover. Appearantly it goes against her beliefs" he said with a snort as Madara went closer to kagome "is that right kagome?" "kagome? Thought her name was kikyo?" hidan said looking over.

"ah like me, she goes by many names hidan, when you live for a long time you learn to go by many names also." Madara said with a smirk at hidan.

"well do you want me to call you kagome or kikyo?" with a sigh kagome glared at Madara "call me kagome when we are alone, kikyo when there are others." She said darkly and it seems that the two shinobi took that as a sign that she has accepted them both.

She was supposed to be at the hot springs to relax her sore muscles. Not make it worse.

Kagome skipped out on making lunch, but around dinner time she sighed and went to make something for dinner. She looked around and found that she was only able to make rice, cut veggies, bread, beef, dumplings and the sort which she did and set it down. Madara looked rather smug. And hidan had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Everyone looked around and blinked at each other.

Kagome had her first serving and said before she ate "we need to send someone out for more supplies" she looked at each akatsuki member and they nodded.

"who should we send out kikyo-san?" Kisame said and kagome smirked looking at him.

Kisame grumbled under her breath "Itachi goes with me though." Kagome grinned and started to eat.

She sat back with a cup of green tea from Madara and watched as everyone cleaned up. She finished her cup and hidan grabbed it from her since him and kakuzu were working on dishes this time. Kisame already head the table wiped down and Madara had the kitchen cleaned. She shook her head and made her way to the living room and sat down at one of the many huge couches and turned on the TV.

She was watching a ninja sitcom and smirked at the crude joke about tags with a short fuse.

Behind her she heard Kisame laughing at the joke and looked over "…"

She turned back to the tv than Kisame went and sat down on the couch. Than soon all the akatsuki memebers were in the living room watching the show.

Hidan and Madara were on either side of her with their arms around her making her pout.

Next on the show was killer bees rapping making everyone groan and everyone played rock paper scissors to see who picked the next channel.

Itachi won the battle… kagome thinks he cheated with his sharingan.

Of course Itachi found a slasher movie making kagome groan and hidan, Madara and Kisame cheered.

Kagome played with madaras hair happy that he got it as long as it used to be "uh.. how did you get your hair back to long again?" "jutsu" kagome blinked than kept playing with it while Kisame got up to get popcorn and drinks.

There were sake bottles and everyone was munching on popcorn. She looked at Kisame with a pleading look when he was going to hand the sake bottle to Madara and hidan the look said 'for the love of god don't give them that' he didn't listen of course.

Kagome wanted to beat the crap out of him for it and he was sitting through the movie with a smirk as Madara and hidan got drunk. Kagome threw popcorn at kisames head than went back to the movie, Kisame looked around to see who did it. Kagome threw more popcorn.

By the time the movie was done, Madara and hidan were close to passing out and Kisame was asleep on the couch with a pile of popcorn around him and kagome had no more popcorn. Kakuzu walked away after the movie and Itachi was poking Kisame with a stick.

Kagome giggled and hiccupped when she took a swig of the sake.

She pouted when there was no more and looking at hidan and Madara "you damn fuckers drank it all" she slurred and looked over at Itachi who was still poking Kisame with a stick "Itachi, help me bring them to their rooms."

Hidan and Madara looked up "no, we want to go to kagomes room" they slipped up and called her kagome in front of Itachi instead of kikyo making Itachi file that information for later.

Kagome took Madara and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before walking towards the room and Itachi grabbed hidan. They kept walking until Itachi stopped at kagomes room making her groan "I said their rooms" "well they said your room" kagome had a glaring match with Itachi before giving up and opened the door.

Her and Madara collapsed into the bed as Itachi put hidan down onto the bed as well and they snuggled together. Itachi looked them over with a shake of his head "crazy fucks" he slurred out while walking out of the room.

In the middle of the night kagome got up needing to use the washroom and came back to two very awake hidan and Madara making her grumble under her breath "just go back to sleep" she whined out.

They looked at each other before smirking and taking off kagomes kimono.

At least they went to sleep eventually.

Kagome and kagome connected and she sighed 'you know your fucked right? I mean… hidan AND Madara? Aren't you in way over your head?' 'im sorry…. It just sort of happened' the kagome in konoha shook her head 'just don't let it cloud your judgement.' They both shared their memories and experiences and kagome giggled.

They had a nice sleep dwelling on their memories and kagome woke up to Madara and hidan holding her. She pouted up at the ceiling knowing full well that she is going to let it cloud her judgement and she starting cursing hidan and Madara under her breath as she made her way to the shower and brushed her teeth, while she was in the shower she tried to reflect back on her choices but she found that there was nothing wrong.

She went out "about fucking time that you were fucking done" hidan grumbled before going to relieve himself. She giggled at Madara who was sleeping with his hair all over the pillow.

She ran her fingers through his hair again and pouted when he woke up "time to get up, I need to make breakfast too" she said and walked out leaving them to their devices.

She started to make an omelet as usual and made porage along with bacon and scrambled eggs. She smirked as she baked the bread and brought it out and everyone took their servings while she ate.

Madara as always gave her a glass of orange juice, she sat back as she watched everyone clean. Before Sasori can leave she said "what about that mission to get the forbidden jutsu?" Sasori looked over "already got it while you were busy with the leaf shinobi" kagome looked down sad as Sasori looked on with an unknown emotion. He walked out.

"damnit what am I going to do now!" kagome cried out while she was walking over to her room. Once inside her room she took icha icha off her bookshelf and lay down on the bed opening it.

"you know you don't need that fucking smut anymore kagome." Kagome pouted at hidan "well I happen to like this fucking smut" hidan grumbled under his breath when he went next to kagome and read the book with her.

Madara came into the room to see them reading and he sweat dropped when he saw what they were reading "did you tell her she doesn't need this smut anymore?" hidan nodded and kagome had a tickmark "I told him that I like it anyways." She said with clenched teeth.

Madara shrugged and lay on her otherside as they read the book.

Leadersama came by looking for kagome "ah good, your all here. I need you guys to watch the base. Im going after the nine tails" kagome sighed "leadersama im bored." Hidan looked at kagome "why don't we go with kakuzu to go on an assassination mission?"

Kagome brightened up "sure!" she jumped up and Madara brought her back down "its too dangerous" "DAMNIT MADARA I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT!" hidan sweat dropped "well you guys can fucking argue whenever the fuck you feel like." Kagome glared at him and he grinned before distracting her.

It was a couple hours later before they tracked down kakuzu "hey you zombie fuck, we want to go on a fucking assassination mission." "why would you guys want to do that?"

Kagome shrugged "well… its getting rather boring around here" kagome said shyly not wanting to look at kakuzu.

Kakuzu just nodded and they set out. They went off to the village hidden in the waves knowing that the mizukage harbers missing nin, and knowing their reputation the like to harbour s-rank missing nins. After a battle with a nin who utilizes steam jutsus. Kagome and kakuzu made their way to a collection agency with a cart full of bodies with the three eyes cow towing it along the way while hidan lagged behind swearing away.

"HEY BITCH! WHY DOES KAKUZU GET TO GET HEALED WHILE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" hidan swore holding his scorched arm and putting his hand to his face. Kagome smirked and looked back. "well hidan, youll live." She smirked knowing that hidan took pleasure in the rituals he did. "well it fucking hurts! When the fuck will we get there!"

Kagome giggled as kakuzu grumbled "your having too much fun you twisted" he looked over at kagome as hidan continued to swear.

Once they got to the agency hidan stayed outside to finally heal hidans wounds while kakuzu counted the money.

Once healed hidan took kagome into his arms and leaned down. Kagome smirked as kakuzu went out "well that's another couple million" making hidan swear again "you little shit cant you see were busy." While kagome got up and dusted herself off.

"well it looks like your not busy anymore." Kakuzu said with a smirk. 'kagome, kakuzu and hidan you are to report to the base immediately. We are having a meeting' they heard through their mental link from Madara.

Kagome sighed and summoned kilala "come on guys, lets go." They all hoped on kilala with hidan holding kagome as kakuzu looked down below from behind hidan. "there seems to be an awful lot of shinobi out and about, would that be one of the reasons why Madara is calling us to a meeting?" kagome shrugged and squirmed against hidan "damnit hidan not now" as she swatted his hands away.

With a pout kagome was happy to land at the base and they walked through the halls finding it disturbingly quiet.

They past a person who looked like tobi but they knew that Madara was waiting for them. The tobi look alike followed them "hey oniisan! Did you hear?" he said in that annoying high voice of his making hidan swear under his breath about how he would like to crush tobis wind pipe to shut him up. Tobi shuddered away from hidan and looked at kagome "whats with him oniisan? Tobi knows his been a good boy!"

Kagome sighed as they passed through a wall to the council room to see Madara at the head of the table without his mask on and with his instrument on his back. Kisame, Sasori and Diedara was already waiting for them. Hidan, kakuzu and kagome sat down at the table while tobi went to Madara and took off his mask.

On the left side of tobis face was scared tissue and he bore the resemblance of an uchiha but his left eye was missing.

Kagome looked between Madara and the tobi before her "akatsuki, I would like you to meet my student, obito uchiha." Everyone was shocked but zetsu who appeared through the floor.

"I regretfully announce that nagata, or as you know him a pein has died in a battle with one Naruto uzumaki. Itachi is no longer with us anymore either." Madara sweeped his arm towards a doorway as sasuke, Karin, jugo and Seigutso appeared through it. "meet our new members of the akatsuki, sasuke and his team hawk will go after the 8 tails. Obito here will be tracking down konan who has fled the akatsuki with nagatos body." Madara looked over at obito who nodded and put his mask back on.

Kagome sighed having a bad feeling about this. She looked over at Madara with a worried glint in her eyes. "with that being said, we are to prepare ourselves for war." Kagome looked down at the table while hidan put his arm around her shoulders.

At the village

The hokage was still in a comma like state from releasing her seal and the village was in ruins after nagatos attack. Everyone was going about to repair the village as Kakashi prepared to become the hokage.

Kagome sighed when her and sakura saw Kakashi and guy racing through town "does he seriously think that now is the time to do these silly challenges of his?" sakura said as shikamaru looked over "this is exactly the reason why he does it sakura, with the added tension on the village it is good to keep up morale." Kagome shook her head and looked up at the sky having a bad feeling. She didn't know that at the moment the other half of her was with the akatsuki preparing for war.

Yamato walked over to kagome with a concerned look on her face "we need to have a meeting kagome, the hokage has all available jounin called over to speak about a summons from the raikage." Kagome tilted her head as she looked at sai who was avoiding her eyes.

She nodded as Kakashi and guy came over looking worse for wear.

They found out that sasuke has been seen affliciated with the akatsuki and that he will be labeled a missing nin. The raikage has made a summons for a 5 kage summit to discuss the concerns of the akatsuki.

The raikage as called for sasukes head for taking his brother, killer bee. The 8 tail jinchuuriki.

Upon hearing the news ino sat there crying as kagome snarled and looked away. She went over to a tent that housed the former kage, lady Tsunade and she looked in on shizune as shizune was going over tsunades vitals again.

"how is she holding up shizune?" kagome said quietly seeing shizune shake her head "she wont wake up." She said holding tsunades aged hands.

Naruto found out that the kages will sent out a warrant for sasukes death and he set out to go to the summit to meet up with the raikage in order to ask his forgives of sasukes crimes.

With a look over at Kakashi she saw that Kakashi was going to set off with Naruto with yamato. She sighed and got up looking one more time at shizune before following Kakashi.

"I wish to have you accompany us with Naruto to the summit, it is being held in the territory manned by samuris in the land of iron." Kagome nodded and they set off to the summit.

They found an inn there and Naruto met with the raikage. He begged and bowed to the raikage but with no results.

At the inn they were cornered by Madara who had his mask on. Madara told them about how sasuke killed Itachi and that he found out about itachis past. Madara told them about how Itachi killed his clan as an order from the ANBU black ops and begged to save sasuke. As a result Itachi was exiled from his village. Once sasuke found out the truth, he vowed to destroy the leaf village for the pain they have caused his older brother. Sasuke was consumed with hatred and that it is his choice intirely.

Kagome blushed when Madara looked over at Kakashi holding her. She could feel the killing intent directed towards Kakashi 'so that's whats shes been doing in the hidden leaf village.' Madara thought with malice.

Sai, sakura, kida and lee met up with them at the inn and sakura started to go on about how she loved Naruto. That Naruto can just forget his promise he made to sakura all those years ago. Kida tried going forward "sakura, why don't we just tell him the truth." Sakura punched kida in the stomach "come kiba, sai lets go" they followed sakura and sai had a clone that stayed back to talk to Naruto and the group.

"Naruto, I want to tell you the truth. Sakura found out about sasuke. I feel that I am partly to blame for this. But I believe that she is going to set out to kill sasuke…"

Kakashis eyes widened as yamato froze and kagome steped forward "where are they now?" Naruto asked.

"follow me, I will bring you to her. She plans to track down sasuke herself." They were running through the forests as sais clone disappeared "hurry, she took us out." He dispersed as kagome giggled and Kakashi said "she has guts."

She was glad that they left Naruto to be watched by yamato as they found sai, kiba and lee passed out.

Little did they know that Naruto gave yamato the slip and tracked sakura and sasuke through sage mode.

They were looking over sai and the others vitals and made sure they were good.

With a nod kagome and Kakashi set off to follow sakura, they came onto a battle field and kagome looked at the crater in the bridge. Sakura was helping Karin as Naruto was battling sasuke underneath the village.

Kagome jumped down from the bridge and her and Madara looked at each other, Madara had lust in his eyes and kagome smiled her eyes saying 'don't worry about it.' When Kakashi came down and looked between sasuke, Madara and zetsu.

Madara sucked up sasuke into his time space dimension. While zetsu disappeared and Madara left also. Sakura caught Naruto as he collapsed "Naruto! Are you okay?" realization dawned on sakuras face as Kakashi said "sakura… the kunai" she screamed "did my poison do this?" kagome sighed and put her hand to narutos cheek channeling her ki into his blood and eradicating the poison from his system. There were side affects though.

Yamato caught Naruto "I cant believe I was fooled by a clone again." He said thinking that Naruto let his nine tails go and destroyed everything.

Kagome smiled at yamato making his heart stop for a moment " don't worry about it Tenzou. We have to make it back to the others."

The group went back to the others as kagome gave sakura a meaningful look as Kakashi said "taking out your comrades sakura, you have guts" sakura looked down in shame.

Naruto looked at the group of sleeping shinobi "sleeping on the job!" Naruto went and layed down next to them and slept too.

Kida, lee and sai woke up and kida proceeded to wake up Naruto making sakura move forward opening her mouth and lifting a hand only for kagome to stop her with a shake of her head.

"it seems that our hokage, danzou has been killed in battle by sasuke." Kakashi said making sakura freeze.

They made it back to the inn and yamato glared at Naruto "I cant believe you made me apologize to the inns keeper! Again!" Naruto scratched his head with a nervous laugh.

Outside the inn Naruto was comfronted by gaara, tamari and kankuru "Naruto, the akatsuki has declared war. The shinobi nation has agreed to go under an allied army. The akatsuki plans to get the 8 and 9 tails for a project called the tsukinome. We are told to kill sasuke on sight." Naruto looked at gaara in anger "Naruto, you have to understand how far sasuke has fallen." "he was my friend! We don't just abandon friends!" Naruto said making gaara look at him in anger.

"as his friend, you need to think of what would be the best thing for him. As his friend, you need to think of sasuke. Do you really want him to keep going on like this?" gaara said while walking away.

Naruto was conflicted with the knowledge that sasuke has attacked the kage summit and that he has done soo many awful things.

With the akatsuki

Kagome gasped and dug her nails in madaras back as he whispered "I seen the connection between you and Kakashi kagome, have you been unloyal to me and the akatsuki?" he said making her whimper underneath him.

Kagome leaned her head back and gasped out "no"

"good" Madara said as he kissed her. In the hideout hidan was laughing manically about the bloodshed that the fourth great shinobi war will bring. As kakuzu grumbled under his breath about the costs of war.

Madara held kagome to his chest "I demand an explanation kagome." Kagome let in a shuddered breath still trying to recover from the exhaustion. "it started before I knew you were alive Madara…" she said quietly. "so your relationship with Kakashi has been going on for years?" he growled out making kagome laugh weakly "you know my bi polar personalities in each body. As it stands that kagome is a clone of me while im the real kagome. Our experiences and memories are different from each other. We may share them every night when we sleep but we are two different people now" Madara bit her shoulder making her moan.

"you are to kill your copy kagome, I will not share you with anyone else but hidan." Kagome felt tears go down her face as her hair, necklace and markings came back. she sent off a silent plea to her clone to run and save herself because she will kill her the next time she sees her.

Kagome took off the circlet and earrings as her powers came back and Shi and Seikatsu disappeared from the other kagome, called forth to its real master.

Madara looked on in dark glee as he felt kagomes true power and held her close "you are mine" he growled out as kagome wept against him.

What has she done?


	9. Random Idea

Naruto and sakura were looking for kakashi, he was supposed to meet them at training ground 7 six hours ago. But he didn't show up, after the fourth hour, sakura and Naruto started to get worried.

Which is why they went over to the compound hoping to talk to kagome about where kakashi might be. If anyone knew where he would be, it would be her.

Outside kagomes door they paused when they heard something in the room. Naruto and sakura put their ears to the door.

They heard moaning and "ah, kakashi, cant you be… a little more gentler?" that was kagome….

"sorry love, this is my first time…" that was kakashi

Naruto looked over at sakura with a shocked look and they continued to listen.

"you don't need to go soo deep kakashi."

"but kagome, doesn't it feel good?"

Sakura put her hands against her mouth supressing a scream as she fainted.

With no thought Naruto charged in and he stood in middle of the room, beet red with his eyes closed.

On the bed kagome and kakashi looked over at Naruto.

"just what the heck are you guys doing!?" Naruto screamed blushing furiously.

After Naruto didn't hear anything from kakashi and kagome, he opened his eyes expecting to see something completely different from what was going on.

There on the bed, kagome had on her standard black pants and ninja sandals, she didn't have a shirt on and there were chest bindings.

Kakashi was sitting behind her holding a bandage to a wound on her shoulder.

Naruto blinked "hey! This isn't what i thought was going on at all! Its all wrong! I wanted a different picture!" Naruto was screaming still blushing furiously.

Kakashi sweat dropped and dug his fingers into kagomes wound again, making her moan again as she winced.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" kakashi said looking Naruto up and down.

Naruto laughed nervously "you didn't show up for training, me and sakura got worried and came here looking for you…" Naruto trailed off as he scratched his head looking up at the ceiling still blushing.

"wait… did you seriously think that me and kakashi?" kagome said, than looked at his blushing face than over at kakashi and laughed, caushing her shoulder to jerk and she winced again.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 9:

Madara looked on in dark glee as he felt kagomes true power and held her close "you are mine" he growled out as kagome wept against him.

What has she done?

At the village

Shizune was crying as she called for help.

The hokage has finally woken up from her sleep, feeling a disturbance and a dark omen. She woke from nightmares of blood and death.

She looked at herself and saw that she was an old woman, she cried for shizune to get food.

Kagome rushed to konoha quickly after finding out the news from the real kagome.

She cried in dismay when she fell to the feet of the hokage "Lady Tsunade, forgive me." She wept as Tsunade stopped in her gluttonous eating.

She looked at kagome "what is it kagome?" she asked feeling that feeling of despair and loss.

"its kagome. Shes let darkness overtake her soul for love. Shes turned herself to Madara and his will" kagome said feeling tears fall to the floor with her head bowed.

Tsunade put down the bowl she was holding with force "WHAT!"

Kagome didn't look up "shes warned me to watch out for my life. That shes been ordered to kill me Tsunade. She is no longer playing your spy, shes let love cloud her judgement Hokage-sama. Shes took her swords back and her identity back. she will no longer hold back her powers in the akatsuki." She said weeping as Tsunade screamed for sake. "what about you kagome. What are we to do of you now that you have betrayed the village?"

"lady tsunade. I am a reincarnation of kagome remember. Im not her, I was simply a copy for her bidding." Tsunade nodded and looked down at the crying woman. "we must act fast. We have to get the allied forces notified of this change. We have to let out our secret about the weapon we have been harbouring for all these years" Tsunade said writing on a scroll and called gatsune "bring this to shikamaru, have him utilize a meeting with the kages. If we are going to have a 4th great shinobi war. We must warn them that it will not be with Madara alone…" Tsunade looked down at the woman as shizune went inside "TSUNADE! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DRINK!" she screamed as Tsunade looked at her "kagome has betrayed us shizune… she will be joing Madara in the war" Tsunade sweeped her hand towards kagome on the floor "she was never the real kagome shizune. Now kagome is out to kill her that she is no longer useful."

Shizune shook as she heard the news. Knowing all about kagome and she looked down. "kagome. If you tell me that she has her identity back. I suggest you have a talk with Kakashi to prepare him." Tsunade said quietly making kagome look up in shock "everyones known about you guys for a while kagome" she said looking down into her sake bottle.

Kagome nodded quickly and ran out of the tent in search of Kakashi.

Once she found him at a medic tent she threw herself in kakashis arms crying.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her soothing her "whats the matter kagome?" he said quietly. "kakashi… I have to talk to you. You said that day along time ago that I would tell you eventually. Well im going to tell you Kakashi."

They walked out of the tent leaving a concerned sakura along who was tending to sounded soldiers.

They sat underneath a tree looking up at the moon "Kakashi… my secret is that im not the real kagome, im a reincarnation of the real kagome. She was ordered to infiltrate the akatsuki. She found Madara there, he is the real leader of the akatsuki, for years shes had precise intel on the akatsuki but shes kept it from me. Choosing only to hold back. I know this is because we would have to switch places so kagome was here. We have to keep a balance so darkness doesn't overtake our soul and make us dark mikos. Kagome hasn't kept that balance and let herself be overtaken by it for her love of Madara. Shes been ordered to kill me. She will fight in the war Kakashi." Kagome said crying as she clenched her fists thinking that Kakashi will think the worse of her now that he knows.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her "kagome… I don't know how to feel about this. I knew you were holding something back, but not this… how do you even know Madara?" kagome looked up at the stars avoiding the bright moon thinking she is undeserving of light in her life. "kagome is from a different world Kakashi, shes been sent here by the kamis. She was known as the time traveling miko and the shikon miko and now people would consider her the shikon no tama because her spirit has been imbued with its powers once its disappeared from existence."

She wiped her tears away "she was told to come to this world to help save it from destruction, the kamis have abandoned us here. They sent kagome as a last ditch effort to save it, kagome was infused with the knowledge of the shinobi world. She is the sage of six paths Kakashi. She originated jutsu and stayed here throughout the ages. But she also travels between the past, the present and the future. She I must believe that she is taking this course of action for the future. Otherwise I don't know what will happen to us Kakashi." She was crying again.

Kakashi couldn't wrap his head around it "what of you" he said quietly "I said, im not the real kagome. Im a reincarnation. In her original world. She was a time traveling miko and the guardian of the shikon no tama. She was up against naraku an enemy who wanted the shikon jewel for his own selfish purposes. Her enemy utilized reincarnations from his essence. And that's where she got the idea of me. Since tsunade wanted kagome to infiltrated the akatsuki, she made me to stay here to keep her cover."

Kagome saw understanding in kakashis eyes and he leaned down to kiss her "you are a different person than. You are not that kagome, nor will I look differently at you for your former selfs actions. But if she has allied herself with Madara, we have to take her down." Kagome shuddered and looked down. "how kakashi? How will all this work? She was sent here to save us all. Now she is bent on a war with Madara, she has powers beyond even me. Her main mission is to save the shinobi world. So how will it work!" she cried out. Kakashi can feel her breaking from the sheer weight of it all. From the knowledge of kagome and from the upcoming burden.

They held head other underneath the tree as they thought of the uncertain future.

With the akatsuki

Kagome glared at kabuto, Madara has requested that kagome retrieve the snake wanna be for help with the war. Kabuto is willing to join in the war for whatever reason that kagome doesn't know of. He has reanimation jutsu that will bring the dead back to life and he has requested yamato, the wood style user and kagome shook her head "we will get my reincarnation kabuto. She is more affective than yamato" she said, still secretly having a soft spot for her former ANBU comrade.

It was almost laughable to see how much kabuto didn't know about kagome. So kabuto has agreed to this and kagome sent out the orders to the akatsuki that they are to capture her reincarnation. She was going against Madara in doing so. Her reincarnation was supposed to die by her hand. But using her in a tool in this war meant that her reincarnation must live.

She smiled darkly when she made her way to her room not surprised to see Madara waiting for her "how are the forces holding up kagome?" "kabuto has agreed to strengthen zetsu, but he requested yamato the wood style user to do so. I suggested my reincarnation. So I have sent out the orders for all akatsuki memebers to capture my reincarnation" Madara back handed kagome and she struck the wall and fell to the floor.

She held her cheek and looked up at Madara with tears in her eyes "you told you to kill that bitch kagome. I cannot bear the knowledge that she is you and living in this world doing whatever she wants!" he snarled as he drew his foot back to deliver a kick to kagome only for hidan to stop him "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING!" hidan screamed as he restrained Madara. "I know what she is doing hidan. I know that she is intentionally defying me. She must be punished for it" Madara said in a dark voice only for hidan to kneel by kagome and inspect her swollen cheek.

Kagome was still holding her cheek looking up at Madara, she couldn't believe that he have actually struck her…

At the village

Tsunade have ordered Naruto to leave the village and to have him sent with the 8 tails to a far off island in cloud territory. Naruto mustn't know of the war starting, they are fighting the war to protect the jinchuurikis. and in so protecting the world from madaras clutches.

Kagome was spent weeping in her tent for the past while until Tsunade sent her off with Naruto.

They were to go to the island via boat. They brought might guy and yamato and a sensory type shinobi.

They told Naruto that it is an s-ranked mission.

With the akatsuki

Kabuto and Diedara was sent out to retrieve kagomes reincarnation. Kagome gave kabuto specific orders that if any of the akatsuki were to die in battle. That he was to use the reanimation jutsu on them. She allowed kabuto to take a bit of her powers to perfect the reanimation jutsu until kabuto found a way to get a hold of orochimarus chakra.

Kagome was crying in her room when Madara walked in. she looked up at him with a stricken look as his face softened "im sorry…" he said quietly as he made his way to kagome and hidan on the bed.

Hidan was watching Madara with distrustful eyes making sure he was not to strike kagome again.

She cried against madaras chest as he stroked her back "im sorry kagome. i… I didn't mean to… I just got so angry kagome, don't you see what it does to me? Seeing you with another man?" hidan snorted as Kagome laughed when Madara sent hidan a look "you don't count, I hardly consider you human" "well fuck you too you fucking jackass" hidan said leaning back in the pillows.

Kagome smiled, they were happy again. She loved how hidan kept things light and how Madara grudgingly gets along with him. "Madara… please don't let it happen again. You must learn that it is a reincarnation. Shes not me Madara…" Madara held her tight " im sorry kagome" he said quietly.

Madara had obito acting as him with a mask as they set out for war plans. Kabuto had reanimated corpes fighting the shinobi forces.

He had yet to come back with kagomes reincarnation.

At the island

Kagome was watching Naruto with a sad look as Kakashi held her. He nuzzled his face in her neck "ssshh, everything will be alright kagome." She looked up at him with an unknown emotion "are you prepared to loose me Kakashi?" she said not looking at him.

"loose you? I wouldn't loose you kagome" Kakashi said as they watched Naruto, technically Kakashi was not supposed to be at the island. He was supposed to be on the battle front, be he couldn't stay away from kagome when she was struggling.

Kagome pushed Kakashi away "go Kakashi, they need you right now" she said as he nodded and teleported away.

She watched as guy stood in front of the waterfall to confront his true self.

Guy had more guts than kagome did, she would never do that for fear of what her true self would be.

Suddenly a thing came out of the water falls towards guy as he screamed "IS THAT ME!" he screamed, uncertain since yamatos joke about guys true self not even being human. Guy kicked the thing into the walls by the water fall.

The thing looked at kagome "yesss, there you are reincarnation." He said as samehada was stripped off him. Everyone was able to see that the thing with antanei turned out to be Kisame Hoshigashi.

Kisame ran to the water front and summoned a shark. He put a scroll in the sharks mouth and was confronted by guy.

Kagome was trying to catch up to the guys and when she got there. Kisame was defeated and guy was holding a scroll. Yamato restrained Kisame in an old fashioned executioners block.

Guy held up the scroll "he was trying to send out intel on something. He was spying on us the whole time." Kagome looked at Kisame "but how? You guys saw killer bee and the raikage behead him."

Kagome shook her head "it was a clone" Kisame said as realization dawned on everyone.

"what intel where you trying to send." Kagome said as Kisame stared at her with lust in his eyes "you know, everyone at the akatsuki has fantasized about you kagome. At one time or another." He smirked as yamato punched him across the jaw making Kisame cough up blood with a twisted laugh.

Guy opened the scroll and they were all ingulfed in a water prison jutsu. While they were trapped they watched as Kisame broke free and walked over to kagome "we have orders to capture you kagome. Im sure you know for what reason." Kisame said thrusting his hand in the orb and walking away. He grabbed the scroll and summoned a shark in a water prison jutsu.

Everyone watched in horror as the shark made it to sea and Kisame was walking with kagome.

Yamato screamed and tried to bang against the water prison jutsu and used his wood style jutsu to kill the sharks that were put in the orb with him.

Kisame was laughing as kabuto made it to the island to collect kagome. They flew off on diedaras explosive bird and kagome was still struggling to get out of the water prison. But she saw the beads around kisames wrist "it hurts that samehada would betray me for that damn octopus, but with the capture of you im sure kagome will reward me greatly for it." Kagome saw Kisame smirk as he thought of the swords that kagome has.

Kabuto, Diedara and Kisame brought kagome to the hideout where the real kagome and Madara were currently at.

Madara met them at the entrance as he watched the floating orb with kagome in it, kagome saw a look cross his eyes and she felt genuine fear. "what are you going to do to me now Madara?" she screamed and kabuto told Kisame to let the prison go. Kabuto threw a snake at kagome before she can react and the snake latched onto her wrist making her cry out and fall unconscious.

Madara looked on as his kagome walked over to him staring at her reincarnation. Kisame went over "your reincarnation was captured by me kagome. But in the process I have lost samehada. If I am to be of help to this war of yours. I need a sword" Kisame said looking at the swords at kagomes back.

Kagome shook her head and took out tetseiga and threw it at Kisame. "what the fuck is this bitch! It's a rusty old sword!" kagome said quietly "draw it" Kisame did and watched in wonder as it transformed into its true form. A large blade that was bigger than samehada with fur at the hilt. "Kisame, you will spend the next week training with your new sword and learning its powers" kagome said with regret in her voice "I have no use for it" she looked away.

Kisame started swinging the sword trying to get used to the weight only for kagome to grab his wrist nearly breaking it. "don't swing that thing around!" she snarled out as kabuto and Madara looked on "and why not kagome?" Kisame said with a smirk.

Kagome took the sword from Kisame and swung it in the direction of the far wall. Everyone watched as three long clawlike yellow strikes went along the ground at a rapid speed toward the far wall. The strikes hit the wall and everyone blinked as the wall was destroyed, leaving nothing but rubble. Kisame was drooling at the swords power. "like I said, train Kisame. I will not have your idiocy be the death of us all" kagome said as she walked towards her reincarnation.

They stared at each other as the real kagome spoke in her mind 'I have you put into kabutos experiment… it's the only way that I can save you kagome, otherwise Madara will have me kill you. This way you get to live after the war is over. Or even your comrades will try to save you. Please don't give up hope. Please don't think ill of me. Just… try to understand okay?' kagome said with tears running down her face. The kagome trapped had understanding on her face as she lost consciousness to the venom again.

The last thing on her mind was 'she has a plan'

Kagome walked over to Madara and looked up at him "wheres hidan Madara?" she said quietly as Madara shook his head "his out on the battle field kagome" she sighed at looked at kabuto "make zetsu stronger kabuto." "right away" she looked at Madara "im tired of being cooped up Madara, when will I be put on the battle field?" Madara shook his head "we have to draw Naruto out first" "than at least let me make reincarnations to fight if I cant!" she cried out.

"you can do that?" Madara said quietly when kagome pointed at the reincarnation that was being strapped up for kabutos experiments "shes the first reincarnation ive made Madara" "your reincarnation turned out to be a failure" Madara hissed "no she is not. Shes exactly the way I want her to be" "so you planned her to be that way!" "of course I did!" kabuto was listening in on their conversation trying to gather information on the two people before him.

"make your reincarnations than kagome." With a sigh kagome nodded and concentrated, letting her body split off and made the cells grow into a new being. She had their hearts as rocks and she attached them to her necklace 'so that is what her necklace was for' Madara thought as kagome made dozens of reincarnations.

They were not all the same but they were either red eyed, golden eyed or blue eyed with black hair and pale skin. They stood before kagome naked. Half of them were female while the other half were male "Madara, you can treat them as your own shoulders. They can follow orders obediently." Kabuto stared at kagome in wonder for the reincarnations.

Kagome selected two clones and whispered in their minds 'help the allied shinobi forces. You will be under cover in their ranks. Provide every help that you can.' They all nodded to kagome and turned to madara who stood proud "report to kabuto, he will have a stradegy for you because he is in control of the reanimated. You will go with the reanimated shinobi into battle."

They nodded and lined up with kabuto and kagome smiled at Madara as he picked her up.

He carried her off to the underground rooms, she was set down on a bed and she pouted "why are you acting this way Madara?" he nuzzled her neck "I cant have the mother of my child on the battle field" he said with malice in his voice. Kagome froze at those words and looked at Madara with wonder. "how?" "how do I know? Its easy when kabuto is an excellent medic nin of his own." He held her tight. "I want to keep you out of this for as long as possible kagome" he whispered in her ear making her shiver "does hidan know?"

Madara laughed "no. I will not have him freaking out because he might be a father kagome. Last thing I want is to find out that that twisted fucker can actually die."

Kagome pouted at him and said "ill tell him than." She said with a smirk knowing that hidans aura is heading their way "you can try kagome." Madara said with a grin "his out on the battle field, i don't know when he will be back." the door opened "hello!" hidan said and glared at Madara "oh its you fucker." He muttered as he went over to kagome.

Kagome smirked as she said sweetly "hidan, Madara has some news to tell you." She said looking at Madara with a glint in her eyes that haven't been there for a while.

Madara groaned and put his hands to his face with an anguished moan "don't make me tell him." Kagome bat her eye lashes at him "or what Madara?" she grinned as hidan said "what the fuck are you two dipshits fucking talking about?" making kagome laugh as she saw Madara crack.

Madara looked away "kagomes pregnant hidan" " IS THAT THE FUCKING REASON WHY YOU WONT LET HER ON THE FUCKING BATTLEFIELD TO FUCKING KILL!" hidan screamed out with a look of horror on his face. Kagome leaned back laughing as Madara still looked at anything but hidan "WHEN THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU JACKASS!" hidan said while swinging his fist at Madara.

"he wasn't going to tell you until he had to" kagome said with mischief in her voice and she smirked at Madara 'fuck' Madara thought as hidan totally lost it.

"YOU WERENT GOING TO FUCKING TELL ME THAT I COULD BE A FUCKING FATHER!? DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW FUCKING WRONG THAT IS YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" hidan said swinging his sythe at Madara, Madara was trying to dodge the attacks and he gasped when hidan got his blood. Hidan licked it and Madara screamed as he tried to run forward to stop hidans ritual… than he found the improvement kagome made on hidan to make sure he was successful in battle.

Kagome gave hidan powers over barriers.

Kagome smirked at Madara as he screamed out "YOUR DOING THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T SEND YOU ON THE BATTLE FIELD ARNT YOU!" he was panicking watching hidan complete his ritual simple and hidan stepped in it "YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" he screamed with crazy laughter "oh don't worry Madara, I can just heal you afterwards" kagome said darkly.

Hidan was still laughing "where should we start first! How much do you value your family jewels Madara!" Madara put his hand over his crouch and choked "YOU WOULDN'T!" kagome really wished she had popcorn right now as she watched hidan mutilate himself. Making Madara scream bloody murder.

After a while she got up and walked through hidans barrier, wrapping her arms around him "shh, baby its okay. You can stop now" hidan stopped and looked at kagome "please babe, a little more?" "a little more and your going to over do it" she said while she took hidans sythe as he turned around and held her in his arms "your… your pregnant" he said in wonder. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant, you haven't for a very long time kagome, whats changed?" kagome sighed "I don't know hidan, since you know about that. You must understand why Madara is trying soo hard to protect me." She said quietly as she bit his shoulders making him tighten his hold.

He looked at Madara "well fuck, now I understand the fucker. Do I have to fucking apologize to him?" kagome smirked "nope" she said walking over to a passed out Madara who was lieing in a puddle of his own blood.

She held out her hand over Madara and healed him as he came to screaming in agony.

After a while Madara realized that he was no longer being tortured by hidan "Madara, maybe you will learn not to make choices by yourself now" kagome said as hidan picked him up and lay him on the bed. No one cared that Madara was staining the bed sheets, pillows and blankets with blood.

Kagome pouted at hidan "his taking all the room on the bed now" she said looking at Madara who was sprawled out on the bed. Hidan shrugged and pushed Madara over making him grumble in his sleep than they both lay down next to each other.

They slept and kagome sighed trying to see how her actions would affect the konoha nin and their faith in her. She was pained to wonder about what Kakashi would feel about her when he found out what she allowed happen to his kagome.

Especially since tsunade doesn't know about kagomes place. Nor can she know about her plans to make it all believable

She snuggled close to hidan and shook her head, she has to keep things quiet for now and go along with things in order for it to go as it should be. It did help that kagome really wasn't pretending at all in the things she did, she genuinely cared for Madara and she saw the way it hurt him when he found out about the relationship between konoha kagome and Kakashi. Kagome didn't know he can be that possessive an be that hurt about something.

She would expect it from hidan, just not Madara. But there are other suprising things that have happened. Especially when she lives with the akatsuki, not even war makes their little group normal.

Just makes it all the more annoying when kagome has to cook dinner or breakfast. like seriously! Hidan came to the table with FREAKING FLESH PIECES STICKING TO HIS CLOTHING. What part of that is normal? Didn't help that Diedara likes to blow up his victoms. Which usually ends in him bathed in their blood. Kagome banned them all from the hot springs until they have showered to get the blood off.

Zetsu creeps kagome out because when he transforms and shes not paying attention to his aura, she believes that he is that person. This one time he tried to pass himself off as Madara, it went as zetsu wanted… until Madara took that time to walk into the room. Safe to say kagome killed zetsu that day, she just wished it was the real one.

The next morning she woke up and looked over at Madara, she checked his vitals and sighed seeing that he was fine. Hidan was watching this with concern "im sorry kagome" he said quietly making kagome caress his cheek "don't worry hidan, I wanted you to do it at the time. Fucking bastard deserved it from not allowing me to kill. Like seriously, I think you guys have rubbed off on me too much." Kagome said with a pout at hidan.

He laughed and Madara woke up "its too early to be up you guys" he said and rolled over draping his arm across kagomes side.

Kagome shrugged at hidan and they went back to sleep. She was dreaming of Madara in that time before the dispute between the clans. She dreamed of the time spent with him in his happy childhood where he only worried about impressing the elders. She was so happy with him than. They both were, they were still happy… but back than it was so much easier. She didn't anticipate what the clans would do to each other for power. She didn't anticipate how everyone would be impacted and changed for the worse due to it. She didn't expect to watch her Madara change.

She woke up to hidan "cant you just fucking wake up already!" she growled at him. "WHAT!" she screamed at hidan making him smirk "were hungry" he simply said making kagome hit him with her pillow before getting out of bed and putting her kimono on. she went to the kitchen and made omelets along with baking bread, fruit salad and bacon. She made scrambled eggs and pancakes.

She set the food out and took her serving first as Madara set orange juice on the table. The akatsuki members were actually all there. They groaned "damn we missed your cooking in the morning" Kisame said with tetsiega at his hip as he ate some omelet slices before eating some pancakes. Then poured his fruit salad over his omelet and drowning it in syrup. Kagome sweat dropped.

Sasori looked over at kagome and smiled "thank you kagome." That made kagome tilt her head "hmm?" Sasori shook his head and kept eating 'I wonder whats been up with Sasori lately.' Kagome thought as she saw back after finishing her food. She was drinking her juice as she looked at each akatsuki member. She was glad that she gave them her barriers. She would be sat to see them injured, they are exhausted still but they got up to eat breakfast before sleeping again than heading to the battle field.

Kagome felt left out, she wanted to be with them out on the battle field, but she understood Madara and hidans worry over her. Shes sure that they both told all the akatsuki members that she was pregnant and that she will stay in the base as their communications and medic nin.

With a growl she decided to go to the hot springs and glared at Sasori who was in the water before going to the changing room and stripping her clothes, she went out in her robe and she smirked as Sasori blushed. She took off the robe and went into the water placing a wet cloth on her head.

"Sasori, why have you been avoiding me since my helping you guys with the 1 tail?" kagome said quietly as it was apperant that Sasori wont stop blushing. "I haven't been avoiding you kagome" kagome raised an eyebrow at Sasori as he chuckled "fine I have. But why would it concern you?" kagome shook her head and she glared at Sasori "it concerns me because as I said before. Your one of my close friends, I would hate to loose you Sasori" she said quietly as she looked down at the water.

Sasori blinked and went to hug her "im sorry kagome, I didn't think of the way you would feel. I only felt about how I felt" Sasori held her at arms length and kagome tilted her head "what do you mean?" "ive had a crush on you from the beginning kagome. And I was upset to see that you and Madara were together kagome. I was selfish, I pushed you away without thinking for your feelings."

Kagome shook her head "don't beat yourself up about it. Just don't be an ass about it next time Sasori, if you want to be sad about something. Talk to that person about it first before shutting them out. It hurt Sasori, I felt like I did something wrong." Sasori shook his head than he smirked "wait, does that make hidan a wrong thing?" kagome laughed "yea, it surprised me at first. I felt conflicted about it Sasori, it would have been nice to have someone where to talk to about it."

Kagome smirked "god knows no one can talk to Diedara about anything!" Sasori felt a genuine smile as he hugged kagome quickly than going back to his spot on the other side of the springs making kagome blink in confusion "last thing I want kagome is for hidan or Madara to come in and see us close like that kagome. I rather not give them the wrong impression about us." Kagome laughed "ugh, you cant imagine how many times that's happened when they were getting used to each other." Sasori thought of all the shouting that he missed out on when he was out drowning himself in missions. He pouted at kagome making her giggle.

"you know. Now that I think of it kagome, I feel like I missed out on a lot when I pushed you away. I wish I can turn back time" kagome face palmed and looked at Sasori "I can turn back time. But I wont change it, I don't want to change history until I know somethings gone wrong. When I do, I will let you know when I do it." Sasori blinked at kagome "wha?"

Kagome made a peace sign with her fingers and grinned with her eyes closed "yo! Your speaking to your very own time traveling miko" 'demon miko' kagome thought with a sigh. Sasori blinked again "you mean you have better space time jutsu than Madara?" "Where do you think he got the idea?" Sasori blinked again at kagome "than why are you so tame about your powers kagome?" "I do not like to use it to its full extent Sasori, only what's absolutely necessary. I simply want people to think I am like everyone else. That my strength is no more or no less than what they expect." Sasori crossed his arms and nodded.

Kagome twidled her thumbs and looked down "so are my suspicions right Sasori?" "hmm?" "did Madara tell the akatsuki members that I am pregnant and that everyone is to ensure I take things easy?" she said quietly and she sunk her head lower when she saw Sasori nod. "I just wish I was able to be with you firs though kagome" Sasori said with a wink trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome only laughed weakly as she looked up at the ceiling with a lost look on her face "I cant just do nothing Sasori, you know im not that kind of person. You should know how much it bugs me" Sasori nodded "I can only imagine the torment you go through not being able to play an active role in things." He said solemnly.

With a sigh kagome got up and out of the springs, not seeing the way Sasori blushed and shifted on the spot looking at kagome. She wrapped the robes around herself and looked back at Sasori who was hiding half his face in the water. "where can I find Madara?" Sasori tried to speak and kagome only heard gurgles as bubbles came up from the water.

With a grumble kagome said "ech, ill find him myself than" than walked to the changeroom and dried off her hair before putting her kimono on and walking through the base until he found Madara at kabutos side. She blinked when she saw white zetsu completely different.

She pointed "what the fuck is that" she growled out. "this my dear, is the new and improved zetsu made from your cells. Though what his powers are, are unkown. It seems that he has a wide range of jutsu and many kekei genkei. But I have yet to research and find out." Kabuto lifted his glasses making it flash as he smiled and licked his lips. "would you like to help me in my research kagome?" kabuto tried to say sweetly.

Madara snarled and captured kabuto in a genjutsu and tortured him endlessly in Tsukinomy. Kagome almost felt bad for kabuto. She watched as kabuto collapsed to the ground screaming in agony and pain. Almost. She leaned on madaras arm and smiled at kabuto "yea, his being tame on your kabuto. Just remember I can do worse to you if I so felt like it."

Kabuto only smirked at kagome as she pointed a finger at him and a beam of light hit the middle of kabutos glasses. The beam of light caused his glasses to break apart and kagome smiled sweatly "anything. I want. To do. Can be done." She said dangerously as kabuto snarled at her.

Kabuto took out spare glasses and looked at his broken ones, noticing that a section of his glasses are missing all together. That the edges were clean cuts with no rough surfaces. He looked at kagome questioningly as she went over to zetsu and poke him.

She whispered to Madara "please don't tell me that I have to be even more careful of him transforming. Last thing I want is to end up sleeping with a plant when I think its you or hidan." That made Madara freeze on the spot and glare at zetsu.

She smirked as zetsu held up his hand "that happened once! Once!" kagome growled "once is one too many zetsu." Madara nodded in agreement in what kagome said as he looked at zetsu with his mangekyo sharingan activated "don't let it happened again." He growled out as zetsu took a step back from Madara.

"it wont happen again Madara, I am sorry for the first time." Zetsu bowed before Madara and kagome pouted at Madara her eyes saying 'but I wanted to torture him' Madara shook his head laughing "kagome. We need to find a way to get you on the battle field. Either through mind control or substitution or imitation. Anything. Your blood lust and urge to kill is getting too much my love." Kagome glared at Madara "it's the same as its always been!" she said stomping off.

Madara called after her "that's what worries me!" he dodged an arcing glob of lava. Zetsu however wasn't lucky enough "YOU PLANNED THAT!" kagome turned around and smiled at Madara as zetsu behind him screamed as he was burnt alive "what makes you think im capable of such a thing." She said sweetly making Madara snort and turn to zetsu. The fire finally went out and zetsu was curled in a fatal position, but still unharmed.

Kagome was walking towards her reincarnation who looked like she was in some sort of device. Kabuto walked over to her and looked at the reincarnation "she doesn't feel any pain if that's what your thinking of kagome." "that's not what im thinking of. I couldn't care less, what I care about is if she will escape or wake up." Kabuto shook his head "no she will not."

Kagome turned and looked at kabuto with her blood red eyes and her markings made her look feral as he stepped back from the look in her eyes. "you better make sure she doesn't wake up. She will contant the allied forces when she does. I want to ensure that such a thing never happens kabuto." She said dangerously as kabuto stared in her eyes, getting lost in what felt like blood rage. He felt like he was burning on the inside, fire licking at the inside of his skull. He was fulling. And it hurt.

With a smirk kagome looked away and back at her clone. Madara walked over and wrapped his arms around her smirking before whispering "I saw what you did kagome, it seems your eyes act the same as any sharingan without having it activated like a sharingan. I knew there were reasons for your different colored eyes babe." Kagome pouted at Madara.

"cant a girl have some secrets to herself" she said before turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck "you know, sometimes you make life seem soo boring with how much you see with those eyes of yours" she said before glaring at him with her blood red eyes.

"well someday kagome, we have to see just how powerful your eyes are compared to my sharinggan… just not now." He said cautiously making kagome knee him in the gut. "I know about what you told our members and I know of the orders you've kept me from hearing. Don't act like im some piece of fragile porcelain. I will be fine Madara." With a sigh "I know youll be fine" Madara placed his hand on her stomach "its them im more worried about." "them…."

Madara laughed "your having twins kagome. Though I seriously wonder if both me and hidan are the father, it would be understandable if we were. Though it would be horrifying to see hidan being nice when his around a baby." Kagome laughed thinking of a nice hidan. She didn't tell Madara that that is what his like when they are alone together.

It would be best to keep that to herself, especially since Madara will simply bitch about how hidan isn't fair when he does that. That Madara is curious too you know. That hidan needs to be more considerate about other people. She loved him the way he was. Just like she loved Madara. And she let it show in her eyes as she looked at Madara.

The look in kagomes eyes made Madara freeze and stare in wonder. She pressed her lips to his and said softly "I love you" he held her tight "I love you too…" he said quietly as he pressed his forehead to hers. He couldn't wait until the ward was ended. He wanted to be able to keep kagome safe. Especially since it is getting too much for him to handle the fact that he has to keep kagome safe because of an unborn child.

Madara given up on the idea of children when he thought kagome died all those years ago. He didn't know that he felt new hope rising in himself. That he felt old dreams come alive. It happened every time he looked at kagome.

And his sure hidan feels the same about kagome. For Madara it is all the more precious knowing how long he has waited for that feeling to come back. hidan doesn't know what its like to be without it yet. He sighed and hoped that hidan never has to know what it feels like, because if that were to happen. Than the same thing would simply happen to Madara. They both fell for the same woman.

And the same woman shares their feelings, it almost makes Madara want to shout and grin before twirling her around. But Madara uchiha does no such thing.

He didn't want to let sasuke meet kagome because he was afraid of the way they would react to each other. Sasuke failed in his mission to capture the 8 tails and Madara knows kagome can do it, but he doesn't want to send her out to do so. He doesn't want to risk seeing her hurt. Sasuke on the other hand he couldn't care much about.

Especially since sasuke has such blatant disregard towards others. Even Madara has one person he care about, sasuke has no such thing. And its obvious to Madara. And especially obvious to kagome, he knows because he spoke to kagome one time about the time kagome meet sasuke in the meeting council.

She explained that kagome knew sasuke back in the hidden leaf village before he became a nukenin and went to orochimaru for power.

She didn't care for sasuke, and Madara would have felt the same if Madara didn't want to use sasukes powers to his advantage.

But Madara has to care. Especially if he is to make his dream come true, especially if he is to free kagome.

He is immortal so he can wait as long as he wants for kagome, hidan is the same too. But he doesn't want to wait very long before things change.

Until then. He looked over at kabuto who seemed catatonic on the ground with his eyes wide open in fear, He thinks that kagome can hold her own just fine. He smirked at kagome "you broke him." "ech, ill fix him later."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 10:

Until then. He looked over at kabuto who seemed catatonic on the ground with his eyes wide open in fear, He thinks that kagome can hold her own just fine. He smirked at kagome "you broke him." "ech, ill fix him later."

Madara crossed his arms and gave kagome a look. "no, youll fix him now." Kagome pouted and place her fingers to kabutos forehead and Madara stood by watching as kagomes hand glowed pink and kabuto started seizing before he shot up coughing. Kagome growled at kabuto "you know, I saw that you had plans to take my twins from me" she said dangerously while Madara lifted an eyebrow.

Kabuto clenched his hands on his chest over his heart staring at kagome. She couldn't see what the emotion was in his eyes, but he licked his lips and looked away "what jutsu was that?" he said quietly as kagome smirked "no jutsu needed for this girl" kagome said baring her teeth at him in a feral smile.

Kabuto sat there with his hand over his face staring at kagome, Madara can see the malice in his eyes and took kagome. He brought her down a series of hallways and past closed door, he stoped at one with a rose on the door before placing his hand over where the handle is supposed to be.

With a mutter under his breath the door opened and kagome stared in wonder as it opened wider to show a room filed with moniters "I know you can influence zetu, so ive implanted camaras in their eyes along with your reincarnations. Here you can watch the battle and influence them with no harm to yourself. If you want to be in the battle, ive placed a series of jutsu so you can do a mind transfer."

Kagome looked up Madara with tears in her eyes "its not the same Madara" "it will have to do for now kagome, I cant have you on the battle field. Ive been told by some zetsu who infiltrated the shinobi ranks that they have called for a council meeting within the commanders and kages, they discussed the issue of you. Im surpised about all the information they had on you that I did not. Why didn't you tell me kagome?" he said quietly while putting his arms around kagome.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him "I wanted to tell you Madara, but I didn't know what you would do with the information." "I wish I heard it from you…" he trailed off looking at the monitors. He sweeped his hands toward the door "only me and hidan can open it from the outside kagome." Kagome nodded and smirked "you do know that obito and zetsu can simply go through the wall right?" Madara shook his head "it didn't accure to me" he said with a smirk.

Kagome laughed as she sat on the only chair in front of the moniters and connected her mind with zetsu 'its kagome, I am ordering you to keep this information to yourself. Madara is not to know of it. But you are not to use the powers that you've obtained from me in battle, I do not want a fullout blood shed on the battle field. You are to keep your kekkei genkei to yourself. You can use your own strength and your numbers. Since you are able to disguise yourself more effortlessly you will utilize that to madaras liking.' She said quietly and she watched on the moniters as each zetsu looked at each other and nodded.

She withdrew her mind from zetsu and connected to the two reincarnations tasked with helping the allied forces and saw through their eyes.

One was sitting among the council posing as a shinobi in high ranking. "we have to do something about this Tsunade, we cannot tell who is an ally or who is an enemy. Morale in the shinobi forces are strained, with white zetsu able to disguise themselves as one of our own it is making our troops wary of one another." The raikage said while shikaku nodded at Tsunades side "we are currently thinking of a stradegy around that. If the information we have is accurate than it means that Naruto will be able to sense the zetsu in the forces." Tsuande slamed her fist against it.

"we cannot have naruto on the front lines, this war being fought for him. We are all doing this to protect him and the 8 tails, and in turn protecting the war from madaras clutches." Her reincarnation clenched her fists on her lap "what of kagome Tsunade" she said quietly making everyone there glare at her, it seems that they have lost faith in her due to her actions.

"it is good that kagome is not directly in this war. Be we have to prepare for her joining the battle. While she was a shinobi of konoha, her strength was rivaled even among the sannin." Tsunade said glaring at the water orb that was flowing above the desk. "we need sensors to keep a lookout for her, our sensors here in konoha have been around her long enough to recognize her signature. And the Hyuugas are able to discern her out of the enemy due to her unique chakra network." The kages stared at Tsunade as gaara nodded his head in understanding. Tsunade seeing their stares explained "kagome has three chakra networks. It is unkown what the third is, but the first two is our normal chakra and her ki. Her ki marks her out as a miko and has purifying properties and healing properties. Using it she is atuned to nature and can control the elemants dispite the fact that is not her chakra elemant. Her chakra elemant is unknown because she utilizes her ki instead of chakra for it."

Tsunade was looking around "I need a drink" she muttered before going on "her chakra networks are more than that of a bijuu, sensors had to train themselves just to be in her presence. And in ANBU we have cataloged one of the many abilities that her sword posseses, each sword has its own unique ability that the other doesn't." the raikage set down a sake bottle and Tsunade reached for it only for him to pull it away "we need more info" Tsunade nodded "right… anyways, her white sword known as Shi has healing properties and acts as its own forbidden reanimation jutsu, it is able to bring back the dead. Kagome never explained how, but she always said that it is against the laws of the kamis to use it unless instructed to do so."

The raikage let Tsunade take the sake bottle and she took a huge swig " when she is instructed to use it. It involopes itself in its own chakra force, it is visible to the naked eye due to how lightning crackles along the hilt. She is able to utilize it in a massive strike, she has taught herself to use her strikes with more precision on my instructions." Everyone gasped at her. "she was my weapon, it is not my fault I wanted to hone her skills" Tsunade grumbled "if that is true, than how were you not able to see that she would betray us all" the kage from stone said in his aged and crackly voice "she kept information to herself. How was I supposed to know?" Kakashi said quietly "she had a tendancy to talk in her sleep" making everyone look at him with shock.

"go on" the raikage said "every night she had a tendancy to talk in her sleep. At first I did not know what she was talking of, that was before I got information on the akatsuki from Tsunade because Tsunade ordered kagome not to speak of the information to others unless they had authorization." Tsunade said drinking more sake "she spoke of Hidan and Madara, at first I wondered how she knew Hidan until I got the information and I thought she was just going on about nothing when it came to Madara, I chalked it off as implanted memories or something she heard of. It seems the real kagome was rather infatuated with those two" he said quietly "one time I heard her said "don't let it cloud your judgement" and it seemed to me that she was speaking to someone."

Tsunade said "she must have been connecting with the real kagome when she was talking in her sleep than. That is how she would send in reports, ive seen it happen before when she was reporting to me. She was awake though. What else did she speak of" "I was asleep for the other times she spoke, so I wouldn't know."

"what could she mean by 'don't let it cloud your judgement'?" shikaku said thinking out loud as he held his chin in a pose. The mizukage said "could it be kagome telling the real kagome not to let her infatuation cloud her judgement?" tsunade nodded "that must have been it" "but if that is so, than it seems that her warning fell on deaf ears" shikaku said making Tsunade shake her head "she was not one to give advice so easily. Nor was she one to ignore advice." That made shikaku shake his head "if that is so Tsunade, than what could she be doing?"

Kakashi gasped as shock widened his eyes making everyone look over at him "maybe her plans may be related to what kagome said a couple months back. in her sleep it looked as though she was having a nightmare, she was shaking her head back and forth and crying out how its not possible." "what do you mean how its not possible Kakashi?" the mizukage said.

Kakashi looked down remembering how kagome was thrashing around in sleep and saying its not possible. after calming down she had tears going down her face as she held her hand to her stomach. Kakashi secretly had a medic nin and a Hyuuga scan her to see if she was pregnant. "she… its speculation Tsunade." Tsunade slammed her fist down screaming "well out with it Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up and said quietly "I think kagome may be pregnant" making everyone go quiet… then chaos broke out among the kages as the raikage yelled out "that's enough!" lightning was crackling off his skin as he clenched his teeth before growling out after everyone quieted down "what makes you think she is pregnant Kakashi!"

Kakashi scratched his head "well.. that night, she was crying out that it wasn't possible, I had to restrain her due to how much she was thrashing around. After a while, she was crying and she put her hands to her stomach. She was asleep than." He looked away "due to that action, I had a medic nin and Hyuuga secretly scan her for signs of pregnancy. She didn't have any, but if you say that that is when she is connecting to the real kagome. That must have been when she told her that she was carrying." He said with an unknown look in his eye making Tsunade look at him with concern.

The mizukage stood up screaming "I refuse to believe she is pregnant!" making the stone kage agree with her for once. As tsunade called out "why!" "because if she is, than that means we cannot kill her!" the mizukage cried out making gaara lean back in his chair with his arms folded. "tsunade, are you a skilled enough medic nin to scan her over a distance to confirm it next time you see her?" tsunade nodded "it leaves me vulnerable to attack but it can be done." "good, we are not to engage kagome until we find out otherwise" the raikage said grudgingly.

In the moniter room kagome looked on in shock at the new development and she put her hand over her stomach that has bulged out a bit, unnoticeable with the right clothing attire… she refused to leave the room until hidan came in to see her holding her stomach staring at nothing.

"hey! What the fuck is up with you!" he called out making kagome snap out of it and look at hidan. Than she launched herself out of the chair and threw her arms around hidan "I was worried about you!" hidan smirked and said in her ear "now why would that be?" he said huskily making kagome playfully wack his arm "oh I don't know, you've been out on the battle field for about 5 days now." She scrunched up her face in disgust as she took a step back "you reek hidan" she growled out inspecting his blood stained clothes. "what the fuck do you mean that I reek" he growled. "you smell like blood." Kagome said holding her hand over her nose.

She gagged and ran to the bathroom before promptly throwing up leaving a confused hidan "hey! What the fuck is wrong with you now!" he called out looking lost. Kagome threw a book at his head "go take a fucking shower hidan! I cant stand that fucking smell!" she cried out in between gasps.

Hidan walked out of the room grumbling and swearing under his breath about morning sickness. After the sickness passed kagome wiped her mouth with a rag and swished water around before splashing water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror with a pout on her face. She hated morning sickness. It especially got in the way in times of war, she couldn't stand the smell of blood and rot and explosive residue on the akatsuki members when they finally came back to the base.

Thanks to that there was a rule for the akatsuki members to stop by a chamber to disenfact themselves and change their clothes and discarding the old ones down a shoot into a separate laundry room. Usually hidan would simply swear and grumble about it but followed the rules anyways. But it seems he forgot this time, and it resulted in a cut on his temple that was pouring blood over his right eye.

Hidan passed Madara in the hallway, Madara was on his way to the moniter room with a tray of food and green tea when he looked back at hidan "fucking morning sickness and fucking nonexistant smells. It fucking hurts damnit!" hidan was sawing as he swipped the blood out his eye trying to avoid touching the wound on his head. Madara sweatdropped 'it seems he forgot the rules again' he said before opening the door.

He sighed when he saw kagome not in the chair and heard puking in the washroom. He set down the tray on the countertop before going over to kagome and frowning to see her bend over the toilet, he took her hair and held it out of her face with a sigh "ill have hoku brew up tea again for the morning sickness" he said quietly as he rubbed kagomes back.

Kagome leaned back onto her ass and laughed "Madara… its only been like 4 months now. I have 5 more months of this to go, I have to get used to it eventually" she said looking up at him "well you might be able to get used to it. But I wont" he grumbled while he helped her up and watched as she washed out the taste in her mouth and washed her face.

He walked with kagome to the moniter room and he crossed his arms "eat" he ordered only for her to give him a dark look. He smiled innocently and sweatdropped as she swore under her breath. 'shes taking after hidan…' he thought as he watched her eat and she sat back drinking her tea. "you know, I like how your soft and considerate when it comes to me" kagome said as she watched the moniters.

She sighed as Madara massaged her shoulders. Hidan opened the mouth "there! You fucking happy now!" he cried out as he came in and tried to talk towards kagome only for Madara to stop him and inspect him "what the fuck is your fucking problem" hidan said glaring at Madara.

Madara smirked "just making sure jackass, she did just eat after all. I rather not have her loose her food because your being an impatient fuck" he said as he let hidan go through after making sure his good. Kagome jumped into hidans arms making him fall to the ground with her on top of him "you know babe, if you want to do it here im all for it" hidan said grabbing kagomes hands making her laugh.

"what am i! chop liver!" Madara screamed at kagome as she got off hidan with a giggle. She walked to the chair and sat down. Hidan came over and sat on the dashboard for the moniters making Madara growl "break those and ill break you" hidan jumped up with his arms up in surrender "woah Madara. You don't need to kill me now" Madara glared at him with a growl "it's the closest thing kagome can be to the battle field. Don't ruin it for her" he said quietly.

Hidan sweat dropped and scratched his head "well now fucker, now that you put it that way" he smiled at kagome before kissing her. "anything for you babe, even if it means listening to jackass over there" kagome laughed happily as she watched Madara and hidan go into a glaring match. Oh how she loved them.

She stuck her tongue out at them "well now if you excuse me, im going to take advantage of what I have now" she turned around into the chair and pressed her hand to the dashboard as it glowed purple from her ki mixing in with it.

She went into the mind of her reincarnation that was currently fighting on the battle field… against the allied shinobi forces.

On the battle field her reincarnation was a guy, he was laughing crazily as he slashed through shinobi after shinobi, bathing himself in their blood as he continued to make a rift through the frontline.

He was cutting through bodies with his chakra inhanced sword. To the shinobi forces they were standing back in fear in the blood ridden field. Watching in dismay as the male danced through their troops, killing all that went in his way.

Kagome was enjoying her time laughing menacingly as she slashed a womans throat, smirking as the womans blood was gushing into her face. She licked her lips before turned and slashing a man across the stomach and she beheaded him when he fell to his knees holding his stomach.

She was going to continue killing until at the moniter room Madara and hidan brought their hands down on her shoulders hard snapping her back to her body. She looked up at them with a pout as they were looking at the screen horror. Having watched what she was doing. 'fuck, shes bloodier than I am!' hidan thought as kagome looked back, in the big screen in the middle was the reincarnation she was in. the reincarnation was killing the shinobi forces in a more tame way that kagome was. And she saw the haunted look in his eyes as he tried to ignore the blood coating his body. "wimp" she said to her reincarnation on the screen.

"babe. I think you need to see a fucking shrink" hidan said before kissing her to shut up her protests.

Madara smirked and shook his head "what do you expect when you leave a blood thirsty pregnant woman cooped up safe away from battle?" he said while kissing kagome also as she turned to him "you know baby, I love you. But you scare me right now" he said smiling down at her closing his eyes.

Kagome looked back at the screen and said darkly "you know I want to be enjoying myself on the battle field right now." She watched as her reincarnation helping the shinobi forces was watching the reincarnation she was in earlier.

She looked over at Madara than hidan "Madara honey. Can you get me some more tea, hidan you want to join me?" she said holding out her hand.

Madara walked out of the room grumbling as hidan had a crazed look on his face before taking kagomes hand.

She placed her hand on the board and it glowed yellow with her yoki, having to bring hidan along with her, she needed more power to control it.

They were in a female this time, she had twin swords in her hands and she had them charged with lightning chakra.

Kagome in the moniter room was sitting on hidans lap as he had his arms around her waist, she was holding one of his hands as he held her.

Hidan looked on in wonder experiencing it with kagome as kagome charked her twin katanas with lightning and utilized lightning chakra in her movements to rival the raikage. Kagome and hidan were laughing and hidan was enjoying the experience as kagome cut through shinobi, she laughed as they tried to bring up a mud wall on the front line, she blasted through it with her swords at her side, twirling in air with lightning chakra enhancing her figure. She made it out of the other side as the shinobi started to charge forward.

She screamed "YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME!" she charged at some wind users who were trying to combine their attacks to throw in her directing, she went into the middle of their formation and cut them down, she slashed their throats and cut off their arms and hidan was laughing maliciously as they became bathed in blood.

The shinobi looked on in fear as the blood bled into kagomes blonde hair staining it red, blood was running down her face and off her katanas as she started to charge at more shinobi who brought up walk walls around themselves. She jumped onto the wall and looked down at them.

"YOU'VE TRAPPED YOURSELVES NOW YOU PATHETIC FOOLS!" she screamed as she brought up her katanas and called down lightening, the lightning was going down on them as they screamed.

She was laughing as they were struck multiple times. Than she was struck in the back with kunai making her cough up blood. Hidan lost it and turned around with a crazed look in his eyes. Kagome and hidan looked behind her to see a group of cloud and sand shinobi prepare for another attack as leaf shinobi used kunai with explosoding tags. "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" hidan screamed out as they jumped and whirled through the air with lightning and fast strikes of the twin katanas in a similar manner of the inuzukas attacks.

Hidan and kagome cut through shinobis befor shinobi from the rock village used rock style and made rock hands come out of the ground and hit kagome on two sides stopping her and she pouted as the reincarnation she was in was crushed to death under the attack. She looked back at hidan who was hard against her.

She laughed "you sick twisted!" she said as she kissed hidan "well… that was… wow" hidan said "you do better than I do in battle… and its only a lesser version of yourself." He said as he looked at the moniter, zetsu was watching that battle and there was carnage everywhere. Half the shinobi forces there were taken down by the kagome reincarnation and they were struggling with the zetsus now as the zetsus sucked their chakra and killed them all.

"I guess I should feel bad that they are all dead in that battle field" she said as she saw the battle field littered with thousands of bodies.

"baby" hidan said as he pressed himself against her "Jashin… he was impressed with that. It's the most blood shed he has had since the massacers I did a while back" he was kissing the back of her neck as Madara walked in with a pot of green tea and three cups. He saw hidan and kagome together on the chair with hidan caressing kagomes ass. He looked up at the big screen to see a whole battle field gone with zetsus eating the bodies. "you guys are sick" he said as he poured them tea.

Kagome put hair out of her face and around her ear as she said "hmm?" she looked at the moniter and saw zetsu eating the bodies "what the fuck did you fucking make?" kagome said as she watched it.

Madara shook his head and handed a cup to kagome and hidan and hidan was swearing under his breath "couldn't you have…. Came back in like an hour or so?" he growled out making Madara laugh "now why would I want to do that?" he said innocently "cock blocker" hidan growled out as kagome laughed and drank her tea, she turned around in hidans lap so she was facing the moniters.

"now which one should I pick next?" she asked hidan, hidan and kagome were looking over the moniters only for Madara to clear his throat "I think you two had enough for today" making them groan "but Madara!" kagome whined out looking at Madara sweetly while hidan gave him the puppy eyes. "fine. Just once more after that you two are to get out of here, you cant come back until tomorrow" he growled crossing his chest making kagome cheer "you know, your actually fucking cool" hidan said as he wrapped his arms around kagome.

Hidan and kagome were looking over the moniters "how bout we pick a male this time?" he whispered and hidan and kagome looked over the male reincarnations.

Kagome pointed to a male who had pale blue hair and golden eyes, the male was big and using a sickle and chain with ice jutsu on the battle field "how bout that one" hidan put his head on her shoulder "why the fuck not?" he said as he held kagomes hand and she pressed the board.

Madara watched as kagome and hidan froze, on the big screen the male they chose came up and he watched them in their battle.

The male was laughing with glee as he used ice style jutsu to make ice mirrors all over the battle field, at first the shinobi forces didn't know what was happened until kagome stepped in it and used her sickle and chain to cut through multiple shinobi, the chain wraped around more and he watched as it became thorned with ice and froze the victom slowly. He shuddered as he watched them shatter when kagome and hidan drew back the chain, it both shattered them and cut through the body with the ice, the parts of the body that didn't freeze was leaking blood. And other shinobi were stepping over frozen remains trying to keep a manji formation to watch for this reincarnation.

Kagome conjured ice on top of the shinobi and they looked up screaming as the sickle went through the top mirrors and beheaded them.

It took a while for fire style users to utilize fire and wind to melt the mirrors leaving kagome without her mirrors and she blew into the air making ice shards.

She brandished the sickle and continued to cut through shinobi and chop off limbs, the ice shards in the air acted as projectiles and was going through multiple shinobi in the front lines. Causing blood splatters to go onto their comrades behind them.

While kagome was facing one direction he sighed when he saw wind style and puppet master shinobis go in on her from behind, the wind style users used their jutsu to wound her severely as she turned around and attacked the puppets that were attacking her. The puppets had weapons laced with poison and eventually kagome went down, due to the wind style users and the puppets poison. Kagome took down half the team that was used to fight her.

Madara watched the big screen as hordes of zetsu went on the battle field and the shinobi were overwhelmed with numbers. It was a long time before they were taken down. Zetsu was eating them again.

Madara shook his head as he looked over hearing kagomes moan and he blinked when he saw kagomes top off and around her waist with hidans cloak open. He was teasing kagome before bringing him down on him.

Madara leaned against a wall and watched them before rubbing himself off as they reached their release. He bit his lips as his seed spilled out onto the floor.

He was leaning against the wall panting as he watched hidan holding kagome than he cleared his throat "there, that was your last battle kagome. Now you hold up your end of the deal" he said huskily making kagome look over and her eyes widen when he saw him.

Hidan turned his head and smirked "I see we weren't the only ones enjoying ourselves" he said huskily as he lifted kagome off him and she fixed her kimono. Hidan fixed up his cloak and Madara fixed his clothing as well. Kagome took the tray with the pot and three cups on it. Hidan smirked as he saw her walking stiffly and Madara walked out with them "you know hidan, you really are a sick twisted fuck" Madara said making hidan snort "whats new" hidan said while they watched kagomes ass.

With the reincarnation in the shinobi forces

"15,00 of our shinobi were taken down today" the raikage said at a council meeting.

"reports show that the sensors who were able to flee the battle saw that there were three shinobi who had the description of kagomes powers for a while before death, after the battle with those three shinobi those battle fields became a loss after the invasion of the white zetsus. ANBU was in the area trying to retrieve the dead only to watch white zetsus eating the corpses. The sheer numbers meant that they couldn't do anything but retreat back" shikaku said and tsunade looked at shikaku in horror.

"what do you mean about the three enemy shinobi?" she yelled out "with a information the sensors were given, they saw the three shinobi suddenly undergo a change. Not at the same time, but they had the same chakra systems as kagome and same power and same chakra networks. They carried on until death and the next shinobi underwent the same change until death also took them." He said looking at the reports on the scroll.

"you mean to tell me, kagome is able to transfer herself onto battle in an advanced version of the mind transfer jutsu?" Inoichi screamed out as Tsunade watched the raikage.

The raikage finally exploded "WHY THE HELL ARENT WE ABLE TO COMBAT THAT SHIKAKU!" he screamed out as he punched the table "IF THAT IS TRUE THAN ANY OF THE ENEMY CAN BECOME A TEMPORARY VESSAL FOR KAGOME!" he ground his teeth together "since it is not the real kagome we cant possible scan her to find out if she really is pregnant" Tsunade said looked down at her clenched fist as Kakashi stared in horror.

"those…. It…. Why" he said in dismay as everyone sat there at a loss.

"Shikaku, we need to put together a stradegy for this new development in the war" Tsunade said making the mizukage speak up "how are we supposed to possibly do something about it Tsunade" she said "we may have to go into battle ourselves" Tsunade said quietly "Naruto mustn't get involved. If Madara and kagome gets a hold of him, im afraid of what this will do to the world. Im not ready for it to happen" she said.

Shikaku sat back thinking "it says here that the enemy underwent a transformation, and on his or her death another underwent a transformation. If we can single out the shinobi that will undergo transformation we can stop it before it happens" he looked up thoughtfully "if only we were able to discern the enemy that are able to undergo transformation."

With kagome

Kagome was finally happy to have her akatsuki back and everyone was watching her in wonder after Madara showed her the footage that he taped of her battles through her reincarnations. Diedara stared at her "and it wasn't really the real you hn" he said quietly.

She growled out "eat before your food gets cold." She said as she chewed her food slowly. She couldn't wait to finish so she can eat some dumplings.

She finished her food and drank her green tea, when she saw the akatsuki members finish their food she went and got the huge plate of dumplings and took a whole bunch setting it on a serving plate for herself.

She bit into her dumplings and moaned "you know, I better not get fat while im here doing nothing" she growled glaring at Madara. "you wont get fat hn" Diedara said looking at kagome eating her dumplings and sweat dropped.

"I would agree with the idiot on this one kagome" Kisame said while he ate his dumplings slowly and he looked down "you know its different without Itachi" he said making kagome nod "I would have to agree with you" she looked around "wheres tobi" Madara laughed "you miss him?" he said making kagome stare at him in horror knowing what was going to come.

"oniisan! Tobis a good boy! Can oniisan make tobi more dumplings!" he said in tobis voice making kagome throw multiple bamboo skewers at him from her dumplings and he dodged them screaming in tobis voice "oniisan! Your scaring tobi! Tobis been a good boy!" he cried out as kagome doubled her efforts.

Sine eating together, the rest of the akatsuki members knew not to sit or stand behind someone. They looked at the wall behind Madara that was littered with skewers that were imbedded in the wall and sweat dropped. They each remembered being a pin cushion from one of these attacks of kagomes at the dinner table. Each of them learned the hard way to not be behind someone who pissed off kagome when she had her dumplings.

Kagome ran out of skewers making Madara laugh in tobis voice "looks like oniisan ran out of skewers! What are you going to attack with now!" making him dance away from kagome as she tried to tackle him.

After a while he stood still and everyone blushed as they watched Madara catch kagome in his arms and kiss her hard, making her pause as they deepened the kiss. The akatsuki members looked away as hidan glared at Madara. "you know you miss him kagome" Madara said huskily after the kiss making kagome sigh and nod "his working with kabuto right now kagome" he said quietly while burying his face in her hair.

Kagome pouted and looked at Madara "can I go back into he moniter room?" "no" "but" "no" "cant I-" "no" with a huff kagome got up and stomped off to her room and collapsed into bed, she was lieing facedown when the door opened.

"kagome, I cant let you be exposed to it soo much" Madara as he lay in bed next to kagome "but" "kagome, you know youll be in it eventually. But if the allied shinobi starts to learn your tactics, you wont be able to go into the field through the moniter room anymore. We cant constantly use it for fear of them learning of it" she sighed and leaned against his chest "you know…." She said blushing. "I didn't know that sort of thing turned hidan on" Madara laughed suddenly.

"your telling me!" he said as his arms tightened. "well, we both know now" she said looking up at him with a smirk "just wish… that was me instead" Madara said as he drew her closer. "ech, not now Madara" she said while closing her eyes. "but" "sleep" "damnit" he sighed and they slept soundly.

The next morning kagome and Madara woke up and she blushed up at him as he held her closer.

Hidan was going to go wake up kagome and Madara so kagome can make breakfast and he walked in on them, he hardened when he heard kagomes cries and watched them with a bit of disappointment than he realized that must have been what Madara felt like. Hidan smirked as he pulled himself and rubbed himself off. He spilled out his seed as they reached their release than he cleared his throat. "I believe you were going to make breakfast" hidan said huskily as he fixed his clothes and saw kagome lean back with a sigh "at least let me recover damnit!" kagome said as Madara layed back in the pillows with a smirk at hidan.

His eyes said 'so how do you feel now' as kagome got up and showered before dressing in her usual kimono, her necklace had 8 stones now and she figured that another reincarnation died other than the three she used. She shook her head as her charms bracelet tingled and she looked at the weapons on it feeling nostalgia for her friends back than.

She walked over to the kitchen and made the usual omelet, pancakes, cut up fruit, pourage and bacon. She sat down and ate omlete as she had a bowl of pourage with cut up fruit in it and had some toast with butter on it.

She smiled at Madara as he gave her orange juice and she drank happily and ate watching everyone. After everyone was finished eating they were leaned back in their chairs drinking "so whos all going out to battle again?" she asked quietly and she was disappointed to find that everyone will be going. She looked over at Madara "I need to stay here and protect you in case of infiltration. Not to mention that I don't trust kabuto at all" he said quietly as hidan screamed "yea, I don't give a flying fuck if kabuto is an ally right now. I don't fucking trust that little shit at all. His not right in the head" he said as he gulped down his juice and getting up "I have to say my morning prayers and get ready for battle."

Kagome nodded than grinned "meet me and Madara at the hot springs afterwards?" she said as her and Madara made their way out the door. Everyone stayed back to do the cleaning as Madara and kagome went to the hot springs.

They went into the water and kagome was relaxing on madaras lap as he held her "you know, eventually kabuto is going to make his move to capture you" "I know" Madara nodded and they closed their eyes. Than the door opened "im sure you two were waiting for me for a fucking long time, kakuzu does keep bitching about how long my rituals and prayers fucking take" he said while stripping and going into the water.

He went over to Madara and kagome and kissed kagome with a sigh "baby, wish me luck on battle okay?" kagome kissed him back as they both positioned themselves over her "you always have my luck with you so long as you have my love" she whispered as the akatsuki at the base got ready to leave. They heard the couples in the hot springs and sweat dropped before making their way out with the bento box lunches that kagome made for them all.

"you know sasori, I have a feeling that something may happen soon hn" Diedara said to Sasori as they flew to their designated field for battle. "well idiot. I actually agree with you" Sasori said emotionlessly making Diedara sputter at him "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "HARD OF HEARING" the allied shinobi forces sweat dropped when they heard the two akatsuki members arguing long before they actually saw them.

They used that time to prepare for the enemy knowing that they have to take them down and seal them before they are used in the reanimation jutsu. They lost hope along time ago that they would take down the stronger akatsuki members.

Somewhere Shikaku was going through more information and Tsunade was thinking that they have to neutralize kagome soon in order to hold their own out in the war.

Kagome was glad that she left two reincarnations to help out the allied shinobi forces. She knew that they were providing information to combat zetsu. And she was glad that the first reincarnation have not been awoken yet.

AN: well it seems that Madara has officially become my new obsession *sweat drop* so yea, idk how I should feel about that


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 11:

Kagome was glad that she left two reincarnations to help out the allied shinobi forces. She knew that they were providing information to combat zetsu. And she was glad that the first reincarnation have not been awoken yet.

Kagome sighed leaning back on the warm rocks as Madara held her. Hidan left a while ago to go to the battle field with kakuzu, after a while kagome got out and Madara followed her, she dried off and put her kimono on and went over to the moniter room.

She saw down and blinked when she saw hoku in a battle along with the 7 swordsman of the mist.

She blinked again when she saw Kakashi talking to zabuza and hoku, she pressed her hand and went into the reincarnation of hers that was there in battle. This reincarnation was an exact copy of kagomes so when she went to it, she watched as Kakashi kept giving her a tortured look.

She was listening in on their conversation as zabuza stared at kagome, know it was the real one. Kagome smiled at him making him turn to the front glad for the bandages over his mouth and cheeks.

"tell me hoku.. is it true? About kagome?" kagome growled and used her ki to wrap around hokus mouth and hoku looked at kagome surprised, until realization dawned on him that it was the real kagome. He looked at Kakashi with a sad look in his eyes.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO YOUR COMRADE!" sakura screamed at kagome as zabuza was laughing evilly "hoku talks to much" making hoku glare at him.

Than a sensory ninja pointed a finger trembling "its her vessal" he said pointing at kagome. A Hyuuga activated their byukugan and stared at kagome confirming her chakra networks and he nodded to Kakashi. "it is indeed her vessal" "Kakashi took a step back and shouted out "we must retreat, we cant handle both the 7 swordsman along with kagome" he said with dismay staring at kagome and the whole allied shinobi forces threw down smoke bombs and the smoke cleared to reveal Kakashi the only one standing there. Kagome knew that guy, lee, sakura and sai were in the forests waiting on Kakashi.

Kakashi took a step forward looking at kagome "where is she" he said quietly making kagome smirk "I was supposed to kill her, but I found a better use for her. She is an experiment for kabuto, this way she cannot die. She is a better replacement than yamato would have been" translation? I was ordered to kill her, I made her an experiment to save her, it was either have her die and yamato become the experiment or spare her life and take yamatos place.

"….. kagome….. are you really?" she heard Madara whisper in her mind 'tell him kagome' kagome nodded and smiled sadly "im having twins Kakashi" she said as she saw understanding in kakashis eyes "why are you doing all this kagome?" "because I have to" she said with resolve as haku threw senbons at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged it and retreated into the trees to the rest of the allied shinobi forces.

She went back to the monitering room and blinked when she saw that she was on madaras lap, she looked at him "sorry, got tired of standing" he said making her sweat drop. "well…. It seems the allied shinobi forces know im pregnant now. Please explain why I told them?" she saw Madara smirk "because you are going out on the battle field soon kagome. I believe you may be the bargaining chip that draws out Naruto." He said putting his hands on her hips. "your impossible" she grumbled as they leaned close together while her reincarnation in the allied shinobi forces was watching the council over the new information.

Her and Madara pulled away as hidan opened the door and hidan, zabuza and hoku walked in.

Kagome looked at hidan with a pout "couldn't it wait until later!" she growled out as she fixed her kimono top, zabuza and hoku still saw her when her kimono was opened and Madara shifted in the seat, secretly teasing her.

"well…. I don't know, but these two demanded they see you" hidan said pointing at hoku and zabuza "we want to fight of our own free wills kagome, we can follow you and Madara, we will not allow ourselves to be controlled by kabuto" zabuza growled out and kagome said before letting her ki attack zabuza and hoku and they fell to the floor screaming.

"there, you guys are still reanimated. But you are no longer controlled by another being, and if I so choose to do it, I can control you guys. Happy?" she said grumpily as she leaned on madaras shoulder while he held her and watched the moniters.

"someones in a fucking rush" hidan said with his arms crossed and he saw zabuza and hoku bow to kagome "thank you kagome-sama" hoku said quietly "if it is okay with you kagome-sama, I wish to check over you again to ensure the twins are still fine before I make another batch of the tea for your morning sickness" he said while he was still bowing.

Kagome groaned "CANT YOU GUYS JUST GET THE FUCK OUT AND WAIT FOR ME!" she said making hidan walk out laughing hysterically as zabuza and hoku looked up in shock…. Than realization dawned on their faces and zabuza hardened feeling a spike of jealousy towards Madara as killing intent was directed towards Madara. Hoku however was beet red as he looked at anything but kagome.

Kagome shook her head growling as they were left alone in the room and she glared at Madara "tell me how the council meeting goes, I have some ninjas I need to bitch at." She said getting off and walking to the door making Madara pout at the moniters.

She went over to the living room where she felt the auras of zabuza, hoku and hidan. She walked in to see them arguing about who picks what to watch and hidan snorted "well that didn't take very long" he said raising an eyebrow at kagome making her glare at him "well sorry, but you guys sort of killed the mood." She said sitting down on the couch between hidan and hoku.

Hidan put his arms around kagome shoulders as she grabbed the popcorn that was on his lap "hey! Those are fucking mine!" hidan said making kagome elbow him "fuck! That hurts!" he said as kagome munched on the popcorn. Since hidan wasn't paying attention, hoku and zabuza did rock paper scissors to see who picks. Hoku won and they settled on a sort of tragic romance movie.

Usually movies like that didn't have any affect on kagome what so ever but she was sitting there crying about the movie while hidan looked at her weirdly "what the fuck is wrong with you now?" he said while wiping kagomes tears "im sorry" sniff "but its just so very sad" sob.

Hidan shook his head as hoku laughed at kagome "oh god, your doing the crying thing" kagome was sobbing as she said "im not doing the crying thing" zabuza just snorted as he sat bored throughout the movie.

By the end of the movie, kagome was leaning on hidans shoulder while hoku was laying his head on zabuzas lap as zabuza stared at the screen in a zombie like state. They watched the credits, when it finished hidan, kagome and zabuza dove towards the remote that was on the table. Kagome got to it first and jumped up "HA!" she said while doing a happy dance.

Zabuza shook his head at her antics "theres something seriously wrong with you" he said as kagome settled on a horror movie and her and hidan were watching the screen fixated on the bloody scenes.

They didn't notice hoku sneak away to make that batch of tea for kagome until Madara walked in "you know… its dinner time kagome" he said as he turned off the TV making hidan, kagome and zabuza groan. "IT WAS JUST GOING TO THE GOOD PART" kagome sobbed out trying to wipe her tears away.

Hoku walked in on kagome crying as Madara sweat dropped. Madara looked at hoku with an incredious look with his eyes asking 'whats with kagome?' hoku laughed and set down a dried baggy of tea leaves in front of kagome "it's the crying thing Madara" he said as kagome glared at hoku.

"its not the crying thing!" she sobbed out as hidan groaned and grabbed her, sitting on the couch turning on the TV as she sniffed and cuddled into his chest.

Kagome looked up at hidan with a sniff "you know, I hope they have your eyes" she said staring at hidans violet eyes with a dreamy smile. Everyone sweat dropped including hidan 'that was random' they thought as kagome munched on popcorn watching the movie.

Once it was finished Madara sighed "now will you make dinner?" he groaned out and kagome got up nodding almost aggressively. Madara chuckled as he saw hidan on the floor clutching his family jewels as zabuza was on the floor laughing. Hoku was blinking at hidan than kagome. She accidently kneed him on her way up.

Kagome skipped her way to the kitchen as Madara followed behind her shaking his head, poor hidan.

Kagome cut up fish and seasoned it as she set it to roast, she cut up veggies and green onions than fried it, frying potatoes with it and washing rice as the fish cooked.

Once the rice was done she set it aside to cool after fluffing it, she made a huge batch of dumplings than drooled as she made the sauce for it. On impulse she also made dangos and pouted when she took out the fish. She chopped up almonds and tossed it into the veggies before putting the food on the table.

Madara set green tea down for kagome and they all ate silently. "you know hn, it would be nice to fight with you kagome" Diedara said with a mouth full of fish.

Kagome was laughing at Kisame as he ate the fish and everyone sweat dropped after looking at her like she was crazy, everyone looked from kagome to Kisame eating fish and put there hands to their face in a face palm. The only one who didn't get what was so funny was Kisame.

Sasori shook his head at kagome as she struggled to calm down, laughing anew as she looked at Kisame.

After a while kagome was able to compose herself and finish eating, everyone finished eating while she was laughing but they were drinking their green tea sitting back in their chairs. Once kagome was done eating she went and got the dumplings and dango. Everyone drooled when they saw the dumplings AND dango.

She took a small serving plate for herself and put dumplings onto it for herself as she grabbed dango and sat back munching on it.

She was nibbling on it as she looked around. Hidan looked up and burst out laughing at the way kagome was nibbling her dango, everyone looked up at hidan and looked over at kagome before bursting out laughing too. Kagome pouted at them "whats so funny" she said obliviously as everyone shook their heads.

She rolled her eyes and started to go back to nibbling her dango stick making everyone try to hold in their laughter, she glared as she nibbled seeing their held breathes and red faces.

She finished her dango stick making everyone breathe out a sigh of relief before she munched on her dumplings.

Everyone finished up their desert and she saw them go about cleaning up as she put the last skewer down and sipped her green tea.

Everyone finished cleaning… but they didn't come out of the kitchen. She tried to lean over to look into the doorway only for Sasori to step out and block her line of sight with a surprisingly creepy smile. He usually looks hot when he smiles, but for some reason it just seemed creepy right now.

She looked at him with doubt as he inched forward preventing her from looking into the kitchen.

She glared at him for it and he laughed nervously "soo…" Sasori said quietly as hidan came out tackling Sasori from behind and leaning toward kagome with a glint in his eyes "you know kagome." Madara came out along with Diedara and they held something behind their backs as they inched forward also. "what the fuck are you guys planning now!" she screamed out making them take a huge step back with fear widening their eyes.

Just than Madara finally came out with a white cake with strawberries and sprinklers going off as they all screamed out "happy birthday!" she blinked. Than looked into her head seeing a mental calander. On the calander the date for that day was circled in red as it said "BIRTHDAY!" with swirlies going everywhere from it.

She blinked at them as they took put gifts for her and she grinned "aww you guys remembered" they all sweat dropped remembering what happened last year when they didn't remember kagome. She castrated hidan and threatened to do so to Madara.

Everyone else was poisoned by kagome that night as she went on a bloody rampage out of the base and growled about insensitive fucks.

Kagome looked at thee cake and she drooled as they set it on the table.

Kisame came out of the kitchen with ice cream too making kagome squeal.

Everyone held their hands to their ears at the high pitched sound as kagome pounced on the ice cream.

After a while they sweat dropped as she held her head and moaned out "brain freeze" after a little while she glared down at her bowl of ice cream before remembering the cake than she said "OH!" as she was going to get up only to knock madaras arm up… while he was holding a piece of cake for kagome.

She looked at Madara shocked as his arm went down with cake all over his face.

She was staring at Madara speechless as everyone looked on shocked. Before bursting out in laughter as kagome turned and fled from Madara who screamed at kagome running after her.

Hidan scratched his head "so does that mean we can eat the cake now?" making everyone fall over anime style.

A couple minutes later Madara came in holding a squirming kagome and he put kagome on the chair making her wince as she sat down gingerly.

Madara grumbled out "hidan, why don't you get her the cake this time?"

Madara smiled evilly as he watched hidan put cake on a plate and turn to give kagome it, only for obito to run inside and bump into him, hidans arm went down as he was staring at obito with murder written clear on his face.

Obito started screaming in tobis voice as he ran away and kagome growled "how hard is it to get a piece of fucking cake!" she said as she glared at everyone else.

Kisame came back with a stick and Diedara put a cake on a plate on the far side of the table and Kisame used the stick to push it over to kagome. Sasori sweat dropped as everyone sighed in relief.

Kagome dug into the cake with delight as Madara sad down on a chair next to her "kagome… will you marry me?" he asked holding out a ring with black gold and a black diamond in the center of gold vines.

Kagome choked on her cake and drank green tea to force down the cake and looked at Madara shocked. Hidan came over at his other side and held out a black diamond with a black diamond in the center of rose pettals. Kagome held out her hand speechlessly as Madara put the ring on first and hidan put his on her finger after Madara, they fit perfectly beside each other.

Kagome felt tears slide down her face as she tackled hugged hidan and Madara, everyone "aww"ed at them making them blush as they sat down quietly eating cake.

"you know kagome, you still didn't open our gifts" Sasori said pointing to a pile on the table making kagome blink "how did I not see that" she asked making everyone laugh.

Kagome grabbed a box from Sasori and she shook it making his eyes widen in alarm. Before kagome opened it and a wooden bracelet crawled up her arm and wrapped around her forearm, she screamed and tried to jump away making Sasori laugh "I would have warned you… but that would ruin my fun" he said with a smile closing his eyes.

Kagome looked at the wooden thing that wrapped itself around her forearm and gasped, it was beautiful. It was a black rose with golden vines and a dragon crouched on the rose. Kagome had the feeling that it was alive as the center of the rose pulsed with her heartbeat. "its dipped in poison" Sasori said making Madara and look at him in horror.

"of course with you being a miko, your not affected" he said glaring at the two guys as they sighed "everyone else would be dead within 15 mins" he said giving them a look. "you can also use it as a whip is you need to" kagome tackle hugged Sasori making hime wrap his arms around you "THANK YOU!" she said trying not to cry.

'oh god, the crying thing' they thought as kagome sighed as the feeling passed making them sweat drop. She went over and took a sip of her green tea as she took a box from Diedara and shook it gently making him jump up "I wouldn't do that" he cried in alarm making Sasori stare at him "please don't tell me its explosive?" he said making Diedara scratch his head with a nervous laugh.

Sasori shook his head as kagome opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace of a butterfly. The butterfly was violet but its body seemed off. It had teeth that closed from the top to the bottom and she smirked "you made a miniature version of the mouths on your hands didn't you" she said and Diedara smiled proudly "this one doesn't need exploding clay though hn" he smirked.

Kagome put it on with a giggle as the teeth opened and everyone stepped back in horror. Including Diedara, the mouth closed and everyone put their hands to their chests clenching their hearts. "jesus fucking Christ Diedara! Why the fuck did you have to make that!" hidan screamed at Diedara.

Kagome ignored them and went over to a present from Kisame and shook it as Kisame leaned back in his chair. She opened it and inside were cuffed earrings with tear drops going down on a golden chain. There were wave formations that wrapped around kagomes lobe and she smiled up at Kisame "I love it" she said as she put it on and blinked at Kisame.

"uh…. Why is it pulsing with my heartbeat? Diedara and sasoris present I can understand" she said as Kisame smirked "I modeled it after samehada, it is connected to your miko powers so your barrier absorbs chakra just like samehada and gives it to you" Madara shook his head at everyone "DID EVERYONE GET HER WEAPONS FOR HER BIRTHDAY!" he growled out as everyone looked in every direction, but his.

Hidan smirked at Madara "face it, they know her just as well as we do" kagome does love getting new weapons.

Madara sighed and massaged his temple, he felt a headache coming on.

She took the last present off the table, it was from kakuzu. She opened it and "aww"ed at what was inside, inside it was a cute kitten that was stitched up just like kakuzu and around its neck looked like a collar but was stitched on masks, there were multiple stitched masks along the kittens neck and looked like the masks can shrink and accompany more. "do you like it?" kakuzu asked making hidan snort "you mean it doesn't have a fucking gender?" he said.

Kagome facepalmed as they went into a glaring match "what the fuck is it kakuzu?" Madara said, hoping that it wasn't just a useless pet for kagome.

"why im insulted that you don't know what it is" kakuzu said with a smirk at Madara.

"I made it from an improved version of my jutsu, the jutsu unfortunately only works on animals so I cant improve myself. Im working on it though" kagome coughed "right sorry I kinda… veered off for a moment there. Anyways it is something of my creation, the skulls on its neck is each individual hearts. It is just like I am, but it cannot die like hidan. I studied his religion and it didn't say that an animal cannot worship jashin. But since the animal is something of baser instincts, it does not know what worship is. So long as it causes blood and death, it can follow in the religion and follow the commandments."

He smirked at hidan "but the hearts are utilized for the jutsu in it. It can even come out in its own entity and use the chakra natures in it. It does not come out in the grotesque monsters that I make, it comes out as a shadow copy of the cat." Kagome stroked its tail and grinned with a blush "you even gave it more than one tail" she said dreamily as the cat jerked its 6 tails around.

She grinned "I know how you prefer your pets with more than one tail" kakuzu said making kagome laugh. "It even has a larger transformation of itself" kakuzu said proudly holding himself high with a smirk. "I suggest you don't let it transform here" he said looked at the dining area, it was a nice spacious area. Just not enough so to hold the akatsuki members along with zabuza and hoku.

Kagome held the cat to her chest, it was a smoky black and gray with a gray diamond on its forehead similar to kilalas but it seemed jagged. Its paws looked like it was dipped in blood and so did its tails. It had black flames leaking out from the corners of its eyes giving its eyes a smokey appearance. Its eyes was red.

It mewed making kagome scream and hold it to her chest tightly "oh my fucking god! I LOVE HER!" she screamed out as everyone felt sorry for it.

"I think ill name her… Freeya!" she grinned.

Zabuza threw a object at kagome and she caught it staring at it. She blinked, it was a black object that looked like a hilt but it had no blade, it had flames along it and she stared up at zabuza. "whats this?" she said.

Zabuza laughed making kagome pout. "concentrate your energy into it" she did and she jumped back as a black metal came out from the hilt and had flames traveling up its side, it was like a katana but wider and broader. Each side of the blade having flames "it has properties similar to my executioners blade. It drinks up blood and self regenerates. So it cannot be chipped or broken" he said crossing his arms over his chest as kagome grinned.

Zabuza threw a little holder for the hilt as kagome concentrated on retracting her energy from the blade and watched as it went back to its little hilt. And she tied the holder to her sash on her kimono and secured it into the holder. "thank you zabuza!" she said as hoku went forward with what seemed like a belly button ring. "oh no!" Madara said "shes not getting a piercing!" he said as kagome laughed and took the belly button ring. It was black with a blue flake going down on a short chain. The ball of the piercing was also a blue flake.

Hoku stuck his tongue out as kagome said "im getting my belly button pierced!" making Madara groan. Hoku went to kagomes side with a needle and alcohol swabs and disinfected the area before piercing her belly button. He watched on as the wound healed and he turned the needle to ensure that it was pierced and he took out the needle before putting her new button ring into it.

She stared at her belly button ring with a grin "its cute" she said as hidan stared at it. He nodded "it is as you would say, cute." Everyone laughed at the foreign word on hidans lips "don't fucking expect me to fucking say that word again!" he said crossing his arms.

"your button ring acts as a thermal agent on your body. Meaning the weather can be freezing and way below zero but with this on. your completely fine!" hoku looked up "though it does keep you cool on hot days too. It regulates your temperature" hidan looked at him "hey! Why don't you make one for me too!" he said thinking of how he wouldn't freeze his ass off ever again. "nope" hoku said with a smirk.

"me and kagome are the only ones with something like it. I wont even make one for zabuza" he said glaring at zabuza remembering how zabuza would always bitch about how hoku refuses to make him one after finding out about it.

Kagome giggled at it "I like it" Madara grumbled under his breath before saying "despite the fact that I don't like kagome having a piercing there. It is a useful thing" he said grudgingly.

Obito came forward and gave kagome a tongue piercing "oh no! SHES NOT GETTING A TONGUE PIERCING! I WAS OKAY WITH THE BUTTON PIERCING BUT THERES NO WAY SHES GETTING THAT!" Madara screamed out making obito scream and hide behind kagome.

"oniisan. Make him stop" obito said in tobis voice (you know I suspect that that is obitos actual voice. Idk, ill just refer to it as tobis voice) kagome crossed her arms and stood in front of obito glaring at Madara as she tapped her feet "what if I want a tongue piercing?" she said making Madara sigh in defeat as hidan took her into his arms.

He whispered huskily into her ears "I cant wait to find out what you can do with it" he said with a smirk at kagomes blushing face. Madara heard it and blushed also… maybe a tongue piercing wont be so bad.

Kagome smiled at hoku with puppy dog eyes as she handed him the piercing. He sighed and got another needle and a clamp "alright stick out your tongue" he said and he took kagomes tongue with a clamp, he stuck the needle into the whole in middle of the clamp as she pouted. Once the piercing healed he rotated the needle and confirmed that its good before taking the tongue ring from kagomes hand and putting it in place. He made sure to screw it on tighter than anything so it practically wielded itself together. he doesn't want her accidently swallowing the ball from the tongue ring.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and looked at the piercing, it was black with red flames on the ball down the rod and kagome suspected out onto the bottom.

She giggled "you know it feels weird" she said playing with the tongue ring. "I like it" she finally said after a couple minutes of playing with it.

She grinned at obito "thank you" she said softly as obito nodded at kagome "your welcome oniisan" he said.

Obito held up a finger and said in tobis voice "it acts as the akatsukis ring, but its not connected to anything else. It makes it easier for you to use telepathy and no one needs anything for you to speak into their minds. You can also hear thoughts if you concentrate on it." He said as Madara glared at obito "that's why you destroyed your ring, you were studying it!" he screamed out making obito hide behind kagome. "if it helps I can make tongue rings for everyone!" he cried out making kagome laugh as she looked at hidan and Madara "tobi, I doubt they would do it" she said challenging them.

It only made them puff up their chests "BRING IT ON!" they screamed as she looked at the other akatsuki memebers. Diedara, Sasori, Kisame, kakuzu, zabuza and hoku nodded "we will agree to get them" they said at the same time making kagome smirk at Madara "that means you cant back out now Madara" she knew that hidan would have no problem with getting one.

Zetsu came up from the floor behind kagome and placed his hand on kagomes throat as white and black zetsu spoke together in an incantation.

Kagome looked back with side eyes as she felt an ivy leaf form on her shoulder, with thorny vines wrapped around it "that's my present to you kagome" both zetsus said.

Kagome pulled her kimono back and stared at it "you gave me… a tattoo" she said slowly only for zetsu to shake his head "ney, I gave you a summoning" he said as kagome grinned and nodded. Zetsu threw up his arms shaking his hands back and forth as white zetsu said "DON'T USE IT IN HERE!" making kagome sweat drop.

They sat down and had more cake after the gifts as kagome smiles happily as she played with her tongue ring.

She put her hand to her necklace and concentrated on a shape, a butterfly came out of the butterfly and fluttered its wings. "SHIT HN!" Diedara screamed out as he took the butterfly and threw it out the window. Kagome accidently concentrated her chakra into the butterfly as she watched it flutter up into the skys towards the clouds she was staring at.

Than the butterfly promply exploded and took a whole field of trees with it, kagome sweat dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HN!" Diedara said as he pointed at the treess "THAT WAS FUCKING C4 HN!" he said as he pointed at kagomes necklace "I need to teach you how to use that thing hn!" he growled as kagome laughed nervously "sorry" she said scratching her head.

Diedara sighed "ill teach you how to use it after the party" he said as Freeya jumped on kagomes shoulder. She willed Freeya to split and she saw as one of the tiny masks glowed and floated off freeya and onto freeyas other side and a replica of freeya with a yellow diamond on its forehead formed.

Kakuzu smirked at kagome "you're a fast learner" he said as kagome stared at the replica and she willed the replica back into freeya as freeya mewed. The replica shrunk into a ball of light and went back onto freeyas neck.

"you don't need to worry about replacing the hearts, the cat already knows how to do it" he said with a grin.

Kagome put her hand to the band on on her upper forearm and stared at one of the akatsuki members "I need a practice dummy" she called out sweetly making everyone fall over anime style "LEARN HOW TO USE IT ON AN ENEMY!" Sasori screamed making kagome laugh.

Kagome called forth her barrier and watched as she felt a change in it as she concentrated on stealing. The barrier turned blue and she accidently let it hover too close to tobi as he fell to his knees screaming "damnit kagome learn to control how strong you are using it!" Kisame screamed as kagome sweat dropped "sorry, first time" she said.

Madara took kagome into his arms pinning her arms to her sides "no more testing out your presents, at least indoors anyways. And make sure all of us is at least behind something when you test it." He said making kagome glare at him.

Madara chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned down and captured her tongue in his mouth and proceeded to play with the tongue ring and groaned. He did like it.

Kagome pouted up at him "that was a cheap trick Madara" she turned to the akatsuki group with a grin "so… who wants to help me with my new presents" she watched with a sweat drop as everyone fled the room with some excuse about having to do something. Even tobi ran away!

The only one left was her and hidan "you better fucking make it up to me!" he growled out at kagome making he grin happily as she leaned towards him with a husky voice "anything for you hidan" making him blush as she smirked and they walked out of the akatsuki base and onto the field outside.

First kagome brought up her shield and had a mild power in it as she made it invisible to the naked eye, she took off her whip and she had her necklace spit out small bird explosives that were flying at hidan and exploding as she used the whip to try to slash at him.

Hidan kept trying to dodge, but since he was practically immortal, he was not killed when her whips slashed into him. Or when the explosions sent him into trees.

Kagome took out her sword from zabuza and charged at hidan as her necklace ceased the explosives and her whip wrapped around her wrist, everytime she slashed her sword at hidan and he dodged he had to dodge the whip on the other side, her whip working as an extension of her arm.

His cloak was torn up very bad as blood poured out onto the field due to the slashes he was getting from the whip and the sword. He wanted to think it was his imagination whenever he heard kagomes sword hum when she stopped moving long enough to hear it.

After kagome cut off hidans arms and had her whip around his throat he finally swore "fuck baby! That fucking hurts!" he said as he looked down at his arms "cant you be a little more fucking gentler? Its not like shit will hit the fan if you fucking hold back." kagome sweat dropped and walked over to hidan, when kagome came close he felt his energy leaving him and kagome saw him eventually fall to his knees "right! My barrier!" she cried out and let her barrier drop.

She sweat dropped as she hurt "fucking dipshit" and she took hidans arms and used her ki to reattach it.

Once it was back in the place it was supposed to be she yelped as hidan took her and threw her on the ground beneath him and started kissing her furiously.

She squirmed against him as in the base Madara was writing up a report on what was happening in the allied shinobi forces and on the battle field for kagome to read. He still didn't want her back in the moniter room just yet. Especially with what was going on in the forces. It seems that zetsu does a pretty damn fine job in watching the shinobi forces.

(Madara doesn't know that the ones he was watching he thought was zetsu was really a reincarnation kagome made to help the shinobi forces) out on the field kagome was leaning against hidan as he didn't have his cloak on. they were laying on it watching the sky as the clouds drifted by. "you know I actually really fucking like your new piercings" hidan said quietly making kagome blush.

After a while they both sigh and got up getting dressed before making their way into the akatsuki base. They walked into the living room where everyone was arguing over who gets to watch what. After kagome walked in she said "your presents are amazing, and it works very well with my powers and stradegys but… I don't like being over powered… so I may or may not use it very often." She said making everyone gasp at her "damnit kagome whats with you and trying to give everyone a fighting chance hn?" Diedara said after everyone recovered.

Kagome rubbed her temple than smirked "im the birthday girl, I get to pick what we watch!" everyone pouted than they looked at each other, suddenly everyone yelled out "I GET TO PICK WHAT WE WATCH NEXT!" making kagome bring up her barrier and everyone almost passed out from the exhaustion and she said sweetly "lets just watch the movie first, argue after" she smirked as everyone nodded in a zombie like state. She let the barrier release the energy and she watched as everyone went back to normal.

She sighed and looked through the movies and choose a horror movie with a giggle. "ONIISAN! TOBIS GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES AGAIN! TOBIS BEEN A GOOD BOY!" tobi screamed out in horror as Diedara burst out laughing "whats wrong scaredy cat hn?" he said looking at tobi challengingly.

Kisame put his hand to his face and groaned as Madara held kagome.

Hidan pouted at them as Madara glared "mine" he said stubbornly and their interaction ended up with them kicked off the couch and onto the floor leaning on pillows as they munched on popcorn and drank soda.

Kagome was leaning against hoku almost dozing off, she jerked awake as Sasori poked her. She pouted at Sasori and he rolled his eyes before moving to pick her up. Since everyone was paying attention to the movie they didn't notice Sasori and kagome leave. Especially with the screaming that was going on in the screen. Sasori brought kagome over to her room and tucked her into bed.

"night Sasori" she mumbled out as she rolled over drawing the blanket close to her form and smiled feeling that the button ring really does work, she was comfortably warm and no matter how much she cuddles deep into the sheets and blankets she doesn't over heat.

She loves her present from hoku, but she was afraid to test it out in cold temperatures, she never liked the cold. Which made it annoying because Madara loved the snow. And hidan found freezing a victim with dry ice a nice form of torture.

She found both those two to be fucking twisted, and they call her crazy? She giggled remembering how hidan was the first time they met and how they been towards each other for a while. And she blushed when she remembered that day in the collection agency like a long time ago.

She pressed her hand to her lips as she felt herself squirm in bed and pout up at the ceiling.

Deciding to keep her mind off things she decided to choose to think of how she cant wait to go back into the moniter room, and Madara also didn't tell kagome about what was happening while kagome wasn't keeping an eye on things. She also needs to get information on kabuto from obito.

She wanted to have information against kabuto, she also wanted to find kabutos weaknesses and strengths if she wanted to keep kabuto around. She didn't like the fact that kabuto was… not himself. Especially since orochimaru was practically taking over his body. Even after death!

It was gross.

She shuddered 'not as gross as watching zetsu eat dead bodies, but still gross' she thought.

Than she thought of how the allied shinobi forces may be. She was wondering if Kakashi was okay, and what Kakashi was feeling right now. Especially with the news that she gave Kakashi, she wondered if Kakashi knew that it may be a long time before he sees his kagome. Hopefully after the war the reincarnations are all still alive.

Kagome drifted off into sleep and saw herself floating underneath a moon. She felt like there was a warm current underneath her like an oocean, but she drew her hand out and she felt nothing.

Suddenly she saw the moon turn red and form some formations on it, I guess this is a nightmare that the allied shinobi forces have. She smirked as she heard the command on the genjutsu and she felt that everything will be fine.

Kagome woke up and stretched in bed, she put her hands to both her sides and she looked up seeing hidan snoring as Madara was staring down at her with his sharinggan. "you know im kind of hoping the twins don't have the sharinggan." Kagome said with a yawn making Madara look at her slightly offended.

Kagome shrugged at him "im sorry, but if they don't have the sharinggan than we can tell them that they are a higurashi. And not an uchiha, you can leave your past behind Madara. Me you and hidan can make a like together.

Hidan would never be able to make himself forgettable due to the fact that he worships jashin, a god who demands death, destruction and blood. Anything that isn't any of those is a sin to hidan. So with him it will never be a quiet life."

Kagome smilled almost happily "it would be nice, especially since hidan is something that I allow myself to finally enjoy" she looked at hidan blushing "and Madara, your past. Its unforgivable. Your actions are something that would completely label you wanted a man." She looked up at Madara who nodded at kagome "I understand baby. I really do" he leaned down and kissed her.

"if you understand than im happy. Because if you understand than you can think about it. Just promise me youll think about it" kagome said as she snuggled against Madara, she was laying on her side holding madaras arm as hidan yawned and stretched.

Kagome looked over and kissed hidan as soon as his eyes opened "good morning fucker" she said with a smirk as hidan spanked her.

Madara got up shaking his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and brushed his teeth before walking back into the room. Kagome and hidan were still trying to wake themselves up, he sighed as he saw kagome start to drift off to sleep again. It seems that lately pregnancy has completely sapped her energy, and when her energy goes. Surprisingly hidans goes as well. Since Madara is used to the mating mark they have, he is used to feeling tired.

Madara pressed his hand to his neck were the mating mark was with a sigh before lying in bed. They are all to tired for this.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

its not hard to be a nice person. If you see a person who needs help with groceries or something than by all means, help them.

At work today I saw two guys who were trying to bring groceries over to a truck. I thought of helping them, but I watched hoping I would see the guy with his pants hanging around his ass trip. Its safe to see I am not a good person. Please, Don't be like me *sweat drop*


	13. Final Chapter-Maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 12:

Madara pressed hand to his neck where the mating mark was with a sigh before lying in bed. They were all too tired for this

Zetsu walked through the wall of the room and white zetsu said "should we tell them?" as black zetsu stared at the people in bed "nah, it shouldn't be so bad" "but" "we are not telling them." "cant" "no" "than why" "we merely came by to see them" "you shouldn't-" "lets go" kagome glared at the wall as zetsu disappeared from it.

She jumped through the wall and threw zetsu out and he landed on hidan and Madara making them wake up swearing. "sorry but it seems zetsu has something to tell us." She said with a pout at them as they put their hands to their faces. "Naruto uzumaki is able to control the nine tails" white zetsu said "he is on the battle field helping out the allied shinobi forces" he continued only for black zetsu to say "its our time to capture him."

Madara stared after kagome as she ran through the wall on her way to the moniter room. "why the fuck cant we have a fucking normal day!" hidan was swearing as he opened the door and went down hallways with Madara to the moniter room.

They opened the door and stared over at kagome who had her hand to the board and they saw a reincarnation with red hair an golden eyes confronting Naruto.

"Naruto, its not safe for you here" she said quietly as Naruto clenched her fists "it's a war kagome-chan! I have to help! Everyones dieing for me! I cant just stay back and do nothing!" he screamed at kagome as kagome and Naruto were overtaken with chakra. Kagome had purple chakra swirling around her as Naruto had the orange nine tails chakra. "please Naruto. Listen to reason" she said quietly.

Hidan and Madara stared on as they watched obito go through the ground and capture Naruto in his space time jutsu, throwing Naruto into a pocket dimension. Obito looked at kagome and said in tobis voice "thanks nii-san!" than he disappeared into his pocket dimension after Naruto.

Kagome was staring at the allied shinobi forces that were standing back shocked, they were waiting for narutos signal as they were facing off with kagome, zetsus and the akatsuki. The reanimated corpses didn't count. Kisame shook his head at kagome as she clenched her fist shaking.

Sasori stepped forward "we need to get the 8 tails now" "his right hn" Diedara said. kagome shook her head and held out the cresent blades in her hands. She looked at them as it charged with her mixed chakra, causing pressure to build up in the air, everyone around her was struggling not to fall to their knees.

Kagome looked at the shinobi who stepped up to the spot Naruto recently was in. it was Kakashi, she looked at him sad as she smiled "the war will be over soon kakashi. I just wish you guys were able to forgive me before than. Its too late now" she said as her and Kakashi shot forward. Kagome danced around kakashis strikes and chidori as she tried her best not to hit him.

The forces used that as their que to attack.

Kagome was back in the moniter room and she watched her the huge battle waging on the screen with a tired shake of her head. She looked at Madara "take me to them" she said as he turned and walked out the door.

Kagome followed Madara out into the hall and hidan swore "yea, that's right. Forget fucking hidans here. Its not like the poor fucker has feelings." He grumbled and followed them. It was a while before they made their way to a cavern and they saw kabuto with obito, anko was lieing on the floor behind kabuto and in front of him was a weird grid board with various pebbles on it. Kagome shook her head as she saw a pebble occasionally crack, crumble than cease to exist.

She walked over to Naruto who was restrained to a table with chakra restraints and chains. His markings seemed more feral and there were runes around his body. She sighed as she noticed the nine tails chakra leaking out of narutos unconscious body and looked at kabuto "get him ready for the ritual. We are going to get the 8 tails" she said quietly. Making kabuto nod at her after looking over to Madara first.

Kagome walked out of the room with a haunted look as hidan and Madara shared a look. They both ran forward and took kagomes arms, lifting her so her feet wasn't touching the ground "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she screamed out as hidan and Madara started to walk into a different direction.

They thought kagome wouldn't be able to do anything now that she was restraint between them as they made their way to the hotsprings. Boy were they wrong.

Kagome growled and kicked her leg out to the side of hidans knee as he stepped on the leg putting weight on it. There was a painful scream as hidan came down that can be heard throughout the base. When hidan went down, kagome took madaras hand on her arms and flipped him forward and she watched as he did a full circle in the air before hitting the ground on his back. knocking the breathe out of him. She leaned down and stared at madaras eyes before saying slowly "what do you guys think your doing" hidan was still on the ground holding his knee and screaming.

Madara glared at kagome "baby, your too stressed. Were not letting you back into the moniter room. Your going to the hot springs to relax!" he growled out before hidan snapped his knee back into place with a scream "MOTHER FUCKER!" he snarled as he waited for the pain to pass.

Kagome leaned back on her ass with a sigh "fine" Madara looked taken aback as he said "nani?" making kagome glare at him "just… tell me first…" she said as hidan snarled out "YOU MEAN IT WAS THAT FUCKING SIMPLE!"

Kagome got up and helped Madara up as hidan spanked her making her yelp. "you know, that fucking hurts" he said while he rubbed his leg, still feeling phantom pains. Kagome kissed him gently and said softly "im sorry… but its just you goings doing that… don't do it again" she said as she walked ahead of them to the hotsprings.

While she relaxed back into the warm rocks hidan was snarling as his leg hurt again due to the healing muscles loosening. Madara watched kagome to make sure she was okay. Suddenly kagome felt something pass through her being and she blinked. It was gone. She felt like something important was missing.

Hidan and Madara saw the look of dismay cross kagomes face and they rushed over to her "what the fucks wrong now!" hidan growled out as he and Madara held her close. Kagome was shaking violently as she stared at her hands. "theres… theres something wrong" she whispered making Madara and hidan share a look "is it the twins?" they asked quietly making her shake her head.

They shared a sigh of relief making kagome turn and glare at them, she wasn't so sad anymore as she tried to drown hidan and Madara. They surfaced on the water gasping as kagome smiled at them happily and leaned back on the rocks. They both sweat dropped 'her mood swings are scary' they both thought.

After a while she peeked an eye open at the fidgeting men before her. And she saw hidans hand twitch up towards her only for him to stop and she rolled her eyes "what are you guys doing" she said quietly "were not sure what we should do babe, your moods swings are unpredictable.." madara said while leaning over her kissing her shoulder.

Hidan smirked "your fucking scary when your having your fucking mood swings" he said making kagome wack his chest playfully.

Finally they enveloped her in their arms as they leaned down kissing her neck on either sides. She rivaled in the pleasure of having her two mates.

That night they shared a quiet meal without the akatsuki there and retired to their rooms.

The next morning hidan and Madara woke u groggily searching for kagome to find she was not there. In alarm they searched for her and found her in the moniter room, shell shocked. She was staring at the screen were a reanimated team were formed.

Itachi, Sasori, Diedara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Nagato and Konan were being led into battle by 'madara' who had his weapon strapped to his back. they had an army of zetsu, reanimated corpses and diedaras exploding clay against all of he remaining shinobi lead by the raikage, with bee at his side.

Kagome was staring at the akatsuki 'that's what my feelings were about'

Before she disappeared in a pink flash of light. Madara and hidan stared on in horror at the screen, kagome was by 'madaras' side, her baby bump appearant to the shinobi forces.

Tsunade who was behind the raikage gasped, seeing that it was true that kagome was indeed pregnant.

Kakashi looked pained upon seeing kagome.

With a snarl kagome turned to the akatsuki and blasted them with ki and they fell to the ground screaming, but now in control of themselves. They continued to scream as the amount of ki blasted the reek of death and the remenance the of nether realm off their bodies.

The shinobi forces watched in horror as the akatsuki were brought back to life by kagome. And watched as kagomes power soaked into their skin and they looked up with their eyes glowing faintly purple.

"tsunade, we have to kill her." The raikage said as the shinobi force agreed.

There was a signal to attack as kagome drew Seikatsu. And blasted the shinobi army, the hokages, Kakashi and bee dodged the attack.

A scar was left on the battle field as half the shinobi forces were killed by pure black chakra.

The half of the forces were dying from the gas that was released by the streaks. _Miasma._

Kagome and the akatsuki rushed the hokages and they took on Bee.

Bee transformed but he was restrained by a sutra to the forehead by kagome.

The akatsuki along with zabuza and hoku jumped onto the eight tails head and kagome put her two fingers in front of her face concentrating.

Sasuke not caring for the akatsukis plans attacked the remaining shinobi forces and killed them off. Leaving the hokages and Kakashi standing among piles of bodies with limbs and blood splatted against the rock faces around them.

Kagome was saying an encantation and the group disappeared leaving fear in the hearts of the last remaining shinobi.

Kagomes group met up in the cavern where Naruto was currently being held, they strapped down Bee who was knocked out and back to his old self.

They performed the ritual and kagome, hidan and Madara made the 10 tails, becoming the jinchuuriki. They were connected so if one become one, so where they all.

Madara put his ultimate project in place as kagome manipulated it with her powers. Everyone was made to forget the akatsuki, Madara, hidan and kagome.

The whole world felt a ripple as kagomes spell came into place, with the ultimate genjutsu in place and the power of the 10 tails, she put her time traveling on a whole planet effect.

Madara and hidan stood by kagome as everything blurred and they were back to the time before the clans were united together. Before the hidden villages. Hidan and Madara stared at each other, Madara saw it was way before his time. They didn't know how far back they were.

They held kagome when she collapsed and screamed "their coming!" she cried out as she felt her water break.

.:.:.:.:.

Well that's the end of this story, I will be creating a sequel for the new world order, im thinking of naming the next one "a world reborn"


End file.
